Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Apocalypse
by ILANITW
Summary: Many years ago, the Pokémon fought for their freedom. Until Arceus decided to act finishing the war after losing many human and Pokémon lifes. 5 years have passed since the Explorer Society saved the world from the Dark Matter, and now the world is in danger by a new threat
1. A new dawn

_Everything was so quiet and relaxed. The stars were twinkling and the moon was shining with so strong brightness. There was a little, clean and blue lake, and in the middle of the lake there was a tiny village, Luminous Village, named like that from the way the moon and the stars reflecting their light and lighting up the village._

 _In one of the tiny houses, a Sylveon was taking his kid to bed, she tried to make him hit the sack knowing the hyper active he can be._

– Sonny, it's time to sleep, you need to rest. – Sylveon said tired for trying to catch him.

– ¿Right now? I'm not feeling sleepy. – the child said, then he yawned.

– Sigh. If I tell you a story are you going to sleep?

– Yes! I will do everything.

– Okay, let's see… What kind of story can I tell you? Oh! I think you will love this one…

* * *

 _Many years ago our lord Arceus created two species, the Pokémon with the gift of power and humans with the gift of thinking and more intelligence than the Pokémon making a great balance with the two races._

 _But, in a world with no rules can only be ended in chaos, so he created the time and space with their respective and physical entity known as Dialga and Palkia, the continents, the oceans and the air with Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. The life and the death with Xerneas and Yveltal, etc._

 _The difference between the humans and us was the scientific and social progress they made, and it was a question of time before they get an incredible technology making them possible to capture us in little spheres. And that was the beginning of a slavery era._

* * *

– Ma, when are you going to start with the interesting part?

– Baby, you have to learn to be patient and slow down, hold on and take your time and you will be priced, understood? – Sylveon said trying to teach a lesson to his son.

– Uh… I think I get it! Once when I passed by your bedrrom and I heard talking you talking to dad, you said him to hold on and endure, that sound like an intense training. – the innocence child said.

\- Tr-training? Yeah… sure… – Sylveon said while she was getting flushed. – Ehem, whatever! You interrupted me when it was going to start with the amazing part.

– So, you accept that your story sucks

\- You little..! Sigh, if you want me to stop it's okay…

\- No! Please continue!

\- Alright, let me think where did I… Oh, yeah!

* * *

 _The slavery era known as "The Apocalypse Independence", a war with the only purpose of the freedom from the humans… Sure, it was name a war, but it was a completely massacre. Uncountable Pokémon's lifes were taken. This Independence lasted too much, the legendary Pokémon heard our pain and struggles and they decided to fight._

 _Everyone was happy knowing that they will help us… we can't be more wrong… They retreat and promise not to fight anymore in the mortal problems after a Legendary was near to be captured. Sadness and hopeless, we thought everything was over… we failed everytime we tried. We were close to give it up when he appeared._

 _A mysterious Pokémon, it was said that this stranger had the power of the great Arceus himself. But it seems that the battles he fought was never coming to an end. So he decided to find the Pokémon Mew, the only one who knows where does Arceus rest…_

 _– I'm sorry but the last part of the story got lost through the time… tehehe… – said Sylveon. – The only thing is known is about our hero finding Mew waking up Arceus. The god Pokémon was furious with the humans and used a unique and special attack, and no, it's not Judgment, the attack was named "Apocalypse", a very strong move with a powerful destruction. It destroyed the 90% of the human population and when the work was done, Arceus asked the other Legendary Pokémon to do little jobs. For example, Palkia was asked to create a new place cutting the space in many parts, the plan was to separate the humans and the Pokémon forever and punish the humans with erasing their memories about us._

* * *

– B-but, what happened with that mysterious Pokémon.

– I told ya', it was forgotten through the time, no one knows about him. – said the mother.

– Do you think I can be as powerful as that Pokémon?

– Son, is just a fairy tale, the humans are not even real. Yeah, they are a lot of stories about humans between us, but is only that, stories. Now it's time to sleep. – Sylveon said giving a kiss on his son's forehead. – Sleep well honey.

– You too.

Sylveon went to the armchair and sit up with a really big book, she finally was starting to relax.

– Finally, now I have a little of free time, a great and relaxing tim-

Sylveon was interrupted by a powerful slam destroying the door, then a Hydreigon got in with a wild Dragon Rage burning everything.

– Sigh. And the peace is over. – said Sylveon closing the book and with a blue flame on her ribbon.

– WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BRAT?! WHEN I FIND HIM I'M GOING TO… Ah? Where is he? – said Hydreigon.

– He's. Sleeping. – said Sylveon while she was trying to turn off the fire on her ribbon. – That was the fifth door this week! That's why we live in a little house, if you destroy a big house it means more Póke we will lose!

– I'm sorry…

– It's okay big boy, just be careful. And how was your exploration?

– Really, really bad. Much of the food is over, we're lucky we have our lake's water, but you know there's no unlimited water, and we aren't the only family. And the prices in the Kecleon Market are so expensive.

– I see…

– Don't worry my love, I won't let our family dye for hunger, I will do everything for my family.

– Honey. – said Sylveon watching Hydreigon's eyes.

– Wh-what is it?

– I love you. – said Sylveon, then she kissed Hydreigon

 **Hydreigon fainted.**

Purity City. Two years later. The city was incredible crowded. Pokémon walking to one side to another, then, someone shout.

– Help! I need help! A thief! – shouted a Kecleon very angry.

A little Charmander was running through the crowd getting pursued by the Kecleon, so the little one run the fastest he can and he tried to get in an alley.

– Arf… Arf… That oldie Kecleon thinks he can catch me? Ha… Ah! – shouted Charmander when he saw the same Kecleon in front of him.

– Stop! Thief!

Charmander jump between the walls and climb into the roofs and going into the parallel alley.

– That… was close… I think I lost… Oh! Arceus damn it! How the hell did you do that? – screamed Charmander seeing the Kecleon again. Then the Kecleon shout.

– Catch him! Now! – when he shout, a big group of Kecleons appeared everywhere getting him, but suddenly Charmander disappeared in a smokescreen. In other place the real Charmander was walking with 2 Perfect Apples peacefully.

– Hahaha, the perfect combination, Smokescreen and Double Team, Did that old bones think they can catch me? There are only two Pokémon I'm scared of. – said Charmander enjoying.

– Oh, really? Maybe your dad is the first on the list. – said a voice behind Charmander.

– Nah, he is the second, everyone knows a mother scares more than a father. – said Charmander without looking back. Then he realized. – D-d-dad?!

– Son… what do you think you're doing? – ask Hydreigon with a grim look.

– W-well… you see…

– What were you thinking! Stealing?! Me and your mother work and work because we want you to have everything and this is the way you say thanks?!

– Honey, cut it out, he must have a reason, right? – said Sylveon with a grimmer expression.

– I just…

– P-please… forgive him. – said a sweet voice.

Then two little Pichus, an elder and a male one, and a younger and a female, get out from the shadows, they look hungry and weak.

\- So this is the reason why you steal. But you can't go anwhere stealing. It is wrong. – said Sylveon with a broken heart. – But I think this time we can do an exception.

Sylveon take the Apples with her ribbons and she gave the food to the Pichus. The two siblings started to eat too fast, the elder one saved the half of his apple.

– Thank… you. And we are sorry that your son steal for us… but… – said the elder Pichu while many tears wich were falling Pichu's cheecks. – But we were hungry since mom and dad died. My sister is everything I have…

– I know you were hungry, but you could ask the Kecleon for food. – said Sylveon.

– We did it… and he said no, he said that we scare his costumers. Then we asked for a job for food and the answer for the Kecleon was a brutal attack. – said the male Pichu with tears in his face, then he gave her sister the half of his apple.

– No big brother, you should to eat too.

– Sis, I know you, that apple didn't satisfy you. – when the male Pichu said that, her sister devoured the other half.

– I got an idea, Char, come with me, you too little brothers.

– S-sure. – said the brothers.

– Just go ahead. I will go later; first I need to do something. – said Hydreigon flying in the opposite side.

– Where are you going daddy?

– I'm going to pay the apples you took. It's just not fair. Wait for me, I promise it will be quick.

The family went in opposite ways and Sylveon, Charmander and the Pichu siblings arrive to their destination. Sylveon told the kids to wait for her, then she started to walk alone into the crowd. Five minutes passed away, they saw Sylveon talking and laughing with a Blissey.

– I'm sorry, it took more time that I expected. – said Sylveon with a smile.

– Hi, you must be the Pichu siblings. Little Shooty here told me about you, sweethearts.

– She's Blissey, she's like a mother to me.

– I can take care of you two, cook and help you in your homework… sure, if you want to. – said Blissey

\- I-I, we… thanks! – said the male Pichu cleaning his face. – If my sis is okay, then we will be pleased.

– Thank you, missy! – said the sister crying and hugging Blissey.

Blissey accepted the hug and hug the brother too.

– Then, it's officially, but first, we need to talk to the Sheriff Magnezone to legalize the adoption, and when we finish our duties I will cook my famous apple and gummies stew.

The new family said goodbye to Charmander and Sylveon, and the mother and the son walk to the city entrance and waited for Hydreigon. The moon was already shining with an incredible strength in the dark and silence night. They were enjoying the wind and the breeze.

– So… Shooty? – said Charmander trying to not laugh.

– Shut up! – shouted Sylveon and slapped his son.

– Ouch! S-sorry, I just wanted to break the ice.

– Yeah, sure… y' know, she used to call me Shooty. I hated that name for so long… but she's a good Pokémon, I can tell ya' for sure they will be okay.

– I believe it mum. – said Charmander with a serious tone.

– It's everything alright?

– Yes… I was just thinking… Thanks mum. I thank Arceus for being born in this spectacular family.

– Oh honey, I'm so pride of you, you made a good action, in a wrong way, but you did it. Whatever. For Arceus's sake, where is your father?

Meanwhile, in the middle of the town. many Kecleons were laying on the floor.

– Here is your fucking money! – shouted Hydreigon being so angry. – It's already dark? Shoot it! They are probably waiting for me.

Hydreigon started to fly in the intense night passing by a big and yellow moon. Then some tears were falling from Hydreigon's cheeks.

– Shit… Something fell in my eyes. – said Hydreigon and then traumatic scenes return into Hydreigon's mind, scenes of a destroyed cave and a big crowd around. – N-no, I must be strong right now, for my family.

When he arrived to the city gate Sylveon started to scold Hydreigon for being late. After that infamous lecture, the three Pokémon started to walk to Luminous Village with the moon at it highest point.

– It must be near. – said Hydreigon.

– The what? – asked Charmander.

– There must be a little town with a hostel around these woods. – said Hydreigon. – Come here son, take a nap on my back.

Charmander was so tired, so he didn't think twice and fell asleep. Sylveon and Hydreigon could see a clearing at the distance with many strong lights.

– That must be the clearing of this woods. – said Hydreigon.

– Are you sure you want to go to that nasty place? – asked Sylveon.

– A little… but the time heals all wounds, after all, we are already… here?

There was to shocking for them to view, blood and corpses everywhere with a lively fire destroying the little that remained.

– Arceus damn it! What the heck happened here?!

– Well, well, well, but, what we have here? Travelers? Or maybe viewers? – said an unknown voice.

– Who are you? Show yourself! – shouted Hydreigon.

– Here my friend. – said the voice appearing a Gengar.

– A Dream Eater! – shouted Hydreigon trying to protect his family.

– Calm down… Dream Eater? Well, that was racist. I hate children's dreams, I'm not a Hypno or a Drowzee. – said the Gengar hurted.

– Did you destroy the town? – asked Hydreigon still on guard.

– Are you an asshole? Don't answer me. I didn't have a reason and I'm not that powerful. – said Gengar.

– What happen then? – asked Hydreigon.

– Too easy, I saw them with my own eyes. – said Gengar pulling his own eyelids. – The guilty one here is… The Villager, hahahahaha.

– What do you mean? – asked Sylveon walking close to Gengar.

– I don't know if you are a brave one because of my Ghost type or silly because of my Poison type.

– What did you…?! Argh! – complained Sylveon.

– You know; the world is coming to an end. There ir not enough food, the water is drying quickly, and there are more and more wild Pokémon. And the "civilized" Pokémon are acting too aggressive. In other words: The villagers killed each other for silly reasons. And now is a Ghost type paradise! – said Gengar.

– I saw many Pokémon's wrong actions and choices, but I can't understand how is this possible… It only has been passed 5 years since the Tree of Life recovered its vitality, saved by the Expedition Society… - said Hydreigon in his thoughts.

– No one my friend, no one. – said Gengar while he started to levitated. – See ya! I have to help the Litwick to cross to the Death World.

As he said, Gengar vanished in the air. Sylveon and Hydreigon decided to continue the travel and when they get tired they decided to camp in the place, and falling asleep. The next day, after a long walk, they finally arrive to Luminous Village, Sylveon and Charmander decided to wait to Hydreigon in their house. Hydreigon otherwise, went to the Kecleon Market.

– Okay then, here is your errand. – said Hydreigon giving to the Kecleon many bags with food and souvenirs.

– Thank you! Thanks to you and your family! – said Kecleon grateful.

– Then that's all, I'm going to the bed right now, I'm feeling sleepy. See ya!

– Wait! Don't you forget something? – asked Kecleon.

– Uh? I don't think so…

– What about 50 Kecleon wounded on the floor on that city?

– Argh! How do you…?

– Never doubt about the Kecleons' Network Information! – said Kecleon trying to make an epic pose ending in a strange pose.

– Yeah… sure… – said Hydreigon speechless.

– Hahahaha, sorry, I always wanted to do that. I bet I was amazing! – said Kecleon smiling. – However, I took care of disappearing all your criminal actions. But the hardest part was calming down the other Kecleons.

– I'm so, so, sorry.

– You don't have to! What make you feel sorry? For teaching a lesson to that nasty Kecleons? No way! I will have done the same thing.

– I'm still feeling sorry. – said Hydreigon

– Well, take this. – said Kecleon giving a bag of the errand. – And don't tell me you don't want it. It's a gift for me to your family for helping me a lot and for an apologize for the actions of the other Kecleon Market.

– B-but the bag is full of Gummies and Apples! It's too expensive!

– Oh bullshit! I told ya'. Now go, Greetings to the family!

Charmander went to Clouds Hill, named like that because the hill was too tall but not enough for losing his Hill name. When he arrived he started to play alone and when he got tired he lie down on the fresh grass watching the clouds passing by. It was Charmander's secret place, his paradise,he was enjoying too much and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the Human World there was an expensive airplane falling at high speed. Inside the airplane there were a couple and his daughter.

– Summer! Put on your belt… now! – shouted the man with a lab coat.

– I-I can't… It don't lock… – said the daughter losing consciousness by the shock and the little oxygen.

The mother didn´t think twice and she take off her security belt, then she walked the best she can through the plane, when she reached her daughter, she took her and sat them on her own seat and put her oxygen mask and her belt. Finally, she kissed her daughter with tears on her eyes.

– Honey! For God's sake! What are you doing? Take my…

– I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry for being so cruel with you… I love- – said the mother to his daughter while she was recovering consciousness, but she was interrupted by an explosion which make the middle of the plane fly away with the mother included.

– Mommy! No… MOOOM! – screamed Summer. Then she saw a metal bar blowing through the plane making her to close her eyes fearing for her life. The next she saw was her dad in front of her holding on her seat with all his strength with the metal bar through his chest, with a little of blood on his mouth.

– S-S-Summer… I-I'm sorry… I failed you… I just want you to know… that I'm s-sorry… Love you my little child… You… made me… pri…de…

The kid was on shock, she couldn´t talk or move. She lost everything in less than 5 minutes. She gave up and she waited for her final destiny; the plane crash. But suddenly a lightning hit the plane when the plane was near to crash.

Meanwhile in Clouds Hill, Charmander woke up suddenly by the powerful noise of a thunder, and when he realized, the sky was covered by big and gray clouds.

– Eh? What's happening? When does it get cloudy? Better run or-

Charmander couldn't continue because he was struck by a powerful lightning making him blow away in the air. He tried to stand up with an incredible pain throughout his body and the feeling of the electricity on his muscles. When he checked he was okay, he saw the clear, blue sky. He didn't understand what happened. He tried to look around and he could see the burned grass and someone fainted on the floor.

– For Arceus's sake! Are you alright?! – asked Charmander shaking the Riolu's body.

– Ugh… My head is pounding… Where… am I?

– What a relief, it seems you're okay. You're in Clouds Hill. You were hit by the lightning too?

– Who… who are you? – asked the Riolu with blurred vision.

– My name's Charmander. I live in a little village to the west of this place. Where did you come from?

– Ah! A giant talking lizard! – shouted the Riolu trying to hide away.

– What is a lizard? – asked Charmander, he was confused and he didn't know what was happening?

– D-don't eat me, please…

– Why do you think I'm going to eat you? Wait… I am the giant and talking lizard?! You really are a weird Riolu. In first place, I don't know the meaning of lizard; in second place, I have an average height!

– W-what is a… Riolu?

– Are you playing me a joke, true? – said Charmander thinking that the Riolu had bad intentions. Then he understood that the Riolu was really confused. – Are you fine? When did you hatched from your egg?

– From my egg? Me?

– I see you don't know anything from this, you see, we Pokémon born from eggs.

– We? I know you did, after all, you're a lizard.

– I'm a Charmander! Not a lizard! It doesn't care if you're a Charmander, a Riolu or another Pokémon, we came from eggs.

– I think I'm lost right now, we are different, maybe lizards came from eggs, but humans not.

– I told ya'. I know we are from different species but… – said Charmander stopping his speech, then he processed what the Riolu said. – What do you mean by… human?

– I mean that I don't see the similarity with a human like me and a talking lizard like you… AH! YOUR TAIL IS IN FLAMES! – shouted de Riolu trying to stomp his tail attempting to extinguish the fire, but Charmander reacted and dodge the stomp.

– What the heck are you trying to do?! Killing me?! – shouted Charmander angry. – This flame symbolizes my life! Sigh… Are you really a human? You don't act like a kid or baby Pokémon, dude, maybe you're telling the truth.

– I told the truth from the beginning and I'm a she!

– Ah! Sorry… I treated you like a boy, it's just difficult to know the gender of a Riolu because there are more males than females.

– You are continuing telling me Riolu, but I don´t get it.

– You can see with your own eyes if you want. – said Charmander holding an orb with his hand. – This is a Luminous Orb, it's too common and it has many uses. I got this one when I was young and it's like a personal treasure for me. I clean it many times per day. It's so clean so you can see your reflection on it.

Charmander gave her the Orb and when she saw herself she couldn't believe it. She would throw the Orb but she remembered what Charmander said about being his personal treasure. She calmed down and after she sighed she continue.

– I can't believe you don't scare when I told you I'm a human.

– Well… everyone says to me that I have a very open mind. – said Charmander watching the sky. – I always think that everything is possible and you just make me believe that my thought is probably true.

Everything was in silence, the wind was brushing their faces gently. Charmander was enjoying the momentum. She though he was a kind Pokémon (whatever that means to her) reliving her.

– So…

– What?

– I'm still waiting.

– For what?

– Your name.

– I'm sorry! My name is Summer… or I think so.

– You think so?

– I don't know… I have a headache… I'm trying to remember how did I arrive here and that only make my head hurts more.

– So, Summer the human, you only remember that?

– Yup.

– Then I recommend you to come to my place, maybe we can think something when we get there. And obviously if you don't have somewhere to go you can stay in my house. But first I need to talk with my mom and dad. – said Charmander.

– Mom… and dad? – said Summer in her thoughts. Then the plane memories returned. She fell off with tears on her eyes, after that she started to cry with strength .

– Wah! It's something I said? I'm sorry! – said Charmander. Summer tried to stop.

– It's not your fault… I just remember something...

– What did you remember?

– … My parents dying… in front of me… – said Summer starting the cry again.

– I'm sorry… – said Charmander hugging her.

They were hugging for many minutes until they calmed down. She tried to narrate what she lived, slowly.

– I see now… I know it's not the moment, but, what is a plane?

– It's a human machine with the purpose of traveling in the air. It's the fastest way to travel. – said Summer cleaning her eyes.

– Awesome! So the humans can fly like a Flying and many Dragon type? And maybe a Psychic and Ghost type using their power, but that would be more like levitating. Sorry, returning to the topic...

– I didn't undertood… but the important thing here is me being alone…

– I got an idea! We can go to the village and you can sleep in my house, then we can go with the village elder Pokémon: Alakazam. Mom and dad said he is the smartest in the village.

Summer accepted Charmander's suggestion and the started to climb down the hill. For Charmander, the way back was more quick, maybe because he talked a lot with Summer about human stuffs.

– Faster Summer, you're too slow!

– Arf… arf… I'm… sorry… But I never had dog paws before!

– What's a dog? The human have different paws?

– Arf… We called it legs, and yes! The humans have- I had legs!

– Argh! Before I forget it, you need to know a famous fairy tale about humans and Pokémon. – said Charmander. After he finished the story, he continued – And that's why you never and ever tell someone that you're a human.

– Weird, I don't remember a story like that in the human world. Are you sure the story is true? – asked Summer.

– Maybe, maybe not. It's only a fairy tale. And according to the tale Arceus punished the humans making them to forget us forever. What I mean is that many Pokémon believe that story, and if they found out that there is a human between them… maybe they reject him/her, or maybe they will try to hurt him/he

– Funny! When I saw you for first time I thought you will be the clumsy type but you're more the wise type!

– Thanks! … Hey! Where did that come from?!

Both walked while talking and laughing together, they stopped in a high point where they can appreciate the Luminous Village in the beginning of the sunset.

– It's… beautiful… – said Summer amazed by the view.

– And it's more beautiful in the twilight. Welcome to Luminous Village!


	2. Luminous Village

– Welcome to Luminous Village. – said Charmander

– It's… beautiful… – said Summer lost in the view

– And it's going to be better! – said Charmander. – We will be there late, it's okay for you to go with Alakazam tomorrow?

– I guess…

* * *

When the kids arrive to Charmander's place they stopped in front of the door.

– Wait for me here, please. – said Charmander getting in.

– Mom! Dad! I'm here!

– You fool! You are 5 minutes late! – that was the first thing Charmander heared from his dad.

– I'm sorry, but… something unusual past. – said Charmander.

– Is that your way you solve your problems? Hiding?! – shouted Hydreigon.

– Sweety, let him answer, maybe after we can understand the situation. Oh and be quick, dinner is already done. – said Sylveon. – And if you want to eat, both of you will help me! On the double!

– Y-yes mom… the problem is… I brought a friend

– Friend? – asked the parents at the same time

– Yup, I want to know if she can sleep here today.

– Where is she? And her parents are okay with this? – asked Sylveon.

– That's… the problem. Her parents died recently in an accident, that's why she is waiting outside.

Charmander's parents were speechless, they didn't know what to do. They tried to think before acting

– Son, we really want to, but… - said Sylveon.

– But that's illegal. I know you have an innocence and big heart, but we need to talk about it with the Officer Magnezone. – said Hydreigon.

– But dad…

– Your father has a point. Sure, we need talk with the Officer, but maybe he can let us the permission of taking care for your friend, if she wants too.

– Yeah, maybe. And maybe your mother needs to talk with me now about this… alone. – said Hydreigon.

Hydreigon and Sylveon walk away to the farthest room.

– What now? – asked Sylveon knowing what was going to happen.

– I know you want to help that child, but first, please think about it. Maybe with Charmander is enough. – said Hydreigon.

– And first, please remember what we promised. WE were like them! Homeless and orphans!

– I want to… really, but it's really unfair. Taking care of Charmander doesn't bother me, I love it. And I know I want to take care of her but, how can we if we eat the enough everyday? – said Hydreigon.

– Then I will eat less, and if it is necessary I will stop eating. – said Sylveon

– You really are giving me no option. Sigh… I will eat less like you, but Charmander will eat the same quantity, he is still growing.

– Oh sweety! That's the reason I love you! I really thought I would have needed to use Baby-Doll Eyes on you. – said Sylveon.

– Oh baby, I love you too… – said Hydreigon being so slow. – Wait! What?!

– Let's see her, she is still outside.

– Sometimes I think you only use me… – said Hydreigon knowing Sylveon left the room.

When they returned with Charmander, Sylveon said:

– I think it's time to say hello.

– Wait a minute. – interrupted Hydreigon. – I'm just curious, how her parents died?

– Oh… How can explain this… - said Charmander, he didn't want to say to his parents that Summer is actually a human, but at the same time, he didn't want to tell a lie. – She didn't tell me what exactly happened. But she could tell me that they died protecting her.

– Protecting her? – asked Hydreigon being affected by the story and his past.

– Enough chit chat, soon it will get dark and we still need to notify the sheriffs. – said Sylveon. – I propose to split up, son you will help me with dinner, while your dad go to notify the authorities with… Oh damn! We totally forgot to ask her name.

– She's Summer and she is a Riolu.

– A Riolu? Nowadays it's difficult to see one, and more a female one. – said Hydreigon.

– Okay then, I'm going to let her in. – said Charmander opening the door. But when he opened the door they saw her fainted on the floor, they would be scared if they didn´t heard her snoring.

– Sigh. I think we will go with the sheriff tomorrow; she must be tired after what she lived. – said Hydreigon. – Tonight she is going to sleep on Charmander's room meanwhile we prepare the house cellar. And to be sure you're not going to do anything weird, you're going to sleep on the armchair.

– What?! – shouted Charmander.

– Honey… Are you sure you are not exaggerating?

– Calm down, it was only a joke. HAHAHAHA! – laughed Hydreigon but he stopped when he realized that nobody was laughing. – C'mon, laugh a little bit. It was hilarious!

– Well dad, you see… It's difficult to say when you are joking. – said Charmander.

– What you just said… YOU SON OF A… - shouted Hydregon hit Charmander's head,

 **Charmander fainted.**

It wasn't too strong to injuring him seriously, but the enough to knock him out. The two parents were shocked about what just happened. They blinked twice seeing each other and Charmander's body.

– Sigh, I don't know why the Child Protective Services hasn't come here yet. – said Sylveon carrying Charmander with her ribbons, and Hydreigon carried Summer to Charmander's room. – Charmander is going to sleep with us.

* * *

Many hours later, it was close to the sunset, and Charmander woke up still tired and with a powerful headache, he felt if like a stampede of Tauros passed through him and they returned again passing through his head. He was a little confused when we woke up in his parents' bedroom. He tried to walk through the dark corridor to the kitchen for a glass of water, the he noticed his dad on his bedroom looking at Summer.

– Can't sleep? – asked Hydreigon still looking at Summer

– I only want a glass of water right now… and the headache doesn't help.

– I'm sorry for that son, sometimes my emotions take control of myself. – said Hydreigon making caress to his son's head.

– I supposed I deserved it, I guess I talked more than I needed.

– After all you are my son. – said Hydreigon, after that he started to look Summer again.

– Is everything okay? You seem distant. It's rare seeing you like that. – said Charmander. – You hate Summer?

– I can't tell you, I don't know her enough, but she seems a kindly Pokémon… She made me remember something, her story it's a little similar to my past. I can see me on her. She is like me. Back then I was only a Deino, I was so arrogant, just like you.

– You… you never talk about your past.

– Do you know want to hear it?

– Sure. – said Charmander sitting up on the floor.

– Here we go. This is the story of my childhood and how I met the Pokémon who made a sense in my life. I was a little Deino with an incredible sense of adventure and maybe that's why I got in many problems. I lived with my 2 parents and my brother who evolved recently into a Zweilous. We lived in a little cave, the perfect space for a Hydreigon family. Until that day we were so happy, that day I was told not to explore too far from the cave because the day after we heard explosions near the Town I was told not to go either. So I did it, one of the stupidest things I made in my whole life. – said Hydreigon stopping.

– What did you do?

– The opposite I was told.

* * *

– I think the explosions was heard near here yesterday. – said Deino while he was looking around. – If I continue I will arrive to the town I was prohibited to go. Time for returning.

It was then when Deino heard a rustle behind him, scared he fell on his back, but when he saw a little Caterpie moving through a bush, he calmed down.

– I can't believe that little guy scared me… And I want to be an explorer when I grow up? I'm so pathetic. – said Deino going home, but he crashed with someone

– Yeah, you're a wimpy one if you ask me. – said the Magmortar.

– I-I'm sorry sir… I didn't see where I was going and…

– But what do we have here? A Deino. You have a family?

– Well… sir… my parents told me to not talk with strangers…

– So you have a family. – said the Magmortar with a dead smile. – The villagers will pay a lot for a Deino and Hydreigon heads.

– W-w-w-what d-did you say?!

– Don't worry, it will hurt a lot but only for a moment, okay? – said the Magmortar raising his hand making the little Caterpie blow with an explosion. – I don't enjoy it if my pray is still, so… run!

Deino react a little slow, but finally he started to run to his house with all his power, but Deino didn't know that running to his house was Magmortar's plan so he decided to take a great distance from Deino. But then a Draco Meteor scrapping Magmortar's body. And when he reacted he was face to face with angry mother.

At the same time, Zweilous appeared and took his brother with him, they ran and ran, after all their lives depended on it.

– Are you an asshole? – shouted Zweilous. – You fuck it up! You didn't listen to mom and dad, and you approached to the forbidden town!

– I'm… sorry. – that were the only words Deino could say, he was scared and he was sure he made something that he will regret his whole life.

– I think it doesn't care anymore, mom is going to kick some asses.

– B-brother, why he said about selling our heads? – said Deino, but his brother took his time to respond.

– Sigh. Our evolution line… has a very bad reputation. Everyone knows the power of a Hydreigon like mom and dad. They think that a Hydreigon's line evolution means problems. In brief, they see us like monsters and our Dark type doesn't help. – said Zweilous stopping when he saw the cave.

– Zweilous, Deino, get in the cave, now! – said Deino's father. – Deino, I want to talk with you when everything is finish-

But Deino's father was interrupted by a powerful explosion destroying trees and everything around, making the three and the cave discovered. Then Magmortar appeared walking to them. He was scratched, wounded but he could walk in perfect state.

– _Shit… If he is here, it means that she… If my sons run into the cave they will be cornered…_ \- thought Deino's father. – Now! Run into the cave and use the emergency exit! And when I finished here we will see on THAT town!

Zweilous understood what his father tried to say, so he tooked his brother inside the cave.

– Brother… I didn't know we have an emergency exit.

– And we don't have one. Dad wanted to confuse the enemy. Now listen, we are going to play hide and seek, we are the best players of hide and seek. – said Zweilous trying to calm his brother with a smile.

And it would be a great plan if something passed didn't pass by them with a powerful speed. Then, they realize that thing was his father who was hit by Magmortar. Zweilous stand in front of his brother trying to protect him. But Magmortar put him aside with his fist.

– You know kid? I just have a great idea. Now that I have both Hydreigon in my possession, I have a proposition for you. – said Magmortar walking slowly.

– A proposition?

– Yeah, come with me. If you accept I will let you live. So we can go city to city, you will act as an angry Deino, then I "defeat" you so I can get the villager's money, it will not be the same amount of your parents' heads, but it can have a great life after our acts. – said Magmortar, then he started to laugh. – Oh yeah, I will pay you with 2 or 3 apples or berries per week

But the Hydreigon took advantage of the situation to do a Dragon Tail hitting the wall. The cave started to collapse. Zweilous got up, and with Deino ran dodging Magmortar to the exit closing their eyes, but then they realized the tremors stopped and his father was hugging the protecting them of falling stones. They were surprised when they saw Magmortar being flattened by a big rock, he was only "free" to move his head and one of his arms

– N-no! … This… can't be… happening… – said Magmortar raving. – I'm Magmortar! The explosive explorer! … I was near to find Arceus's immortality! I CAN'T DIE HERE!

– The only immortality you will have will be your life in hell being punished by Giratina. – said the father making his sons to walk to the exit.

– You… nasty creatures! If I'm going to the hell, you are going with me! – said Magmortar making an explosion collapsing the cave again.

Now it was completely sure that the cave was going to fall down. The father with her strength and his three heads trying to maintain the cave stable. And Zweilous tried to ran with his brother to the exit again, but near the exit Deino stopped when he heard a loudly noise. It was a giant rock above him, but his brother pushed him outside the cave.

When Deino opened his eyes he couldn't believe it. The cave where he was born and lived was now destroyed. The tears started to fall down even if his eyes weren't visible. He was going to scream and cry but when he heard noises coming closely he hide in some near bushes. In no time there was a crowd and the Officers checking the place.

– Your attention, please! Bzzzt. It seems like an accident. However, someone made this! Bzzzt. The victims were the female Hydreigon in the Woods, the male Hydreigon, the Zweilous and the explorer Magmortar. Bzzzt. We think a fight took place here. Someone knows something? Or something strange happened recently? – said the Officer Magneton.

Deino didn't know what to do, he wanted help but he was at the same time scared, his brother told him about the people fearing of the Hydreigon line evolution.

– Then we can only conclude that the explorer Magmortar tried to protect himself… Those monsters made it again…

Deino was hurted when he heard that. He waited to be alone, and when the officers and the crowd returned to the town with Magmortar's corpse he could finally let out his real emotions. He cried in the floor… he was now alone, he lost everything.

* * *

– I-I don't know what to say. – said Charmander.

– Don't say nothing… It happened a long time ago. Now it's known that the Hydreigon are not bad Pokémon or monsters.

– Wait a minute. You said something about a Pokémon who gave sense to your life, who was it? Your family? Magmortar?

– I thought my life was nothing when I lost my family, and if Magmortar was that Pokémon I will probably be a bad Pokémon now. – said Hydreigon seeing the dawn through the window. – It's the sunrise, maybe it will be a story for other day.

* * *

That morning was a little uncomfortable with silence and a weird atmosphere. Hydreigon was already with Magnezone. Meanwhile Summer and Charmander stayed with Sylveon.

– Ehem. Yesterday we couldn't introduce ourselves, I'm Sylveon, Charmander's mother. Nice to meet ya'.

– I-I'm Summer. – said Summer looking at the floor a little embarrased.

– I'm sorry if my son can be a little… annoying. It's just…

– Mom! Not in front of her. – said Charmander with a blushed face.

– I'm sorry son. – said Sylveon laughing, but she stopped when she heard a little and kindly laugh from Summer. – Summer, can you help me cooking?

– Sure.

The time passed and the atmosphere started to turn more and more relaxing, they were having so much fun and when they realized it was raining and getting a little colder, so they get closer to their chimney.

– Mom, can I light the fire this time? – asked Charmander.

– Hmmm, I don't know, your dad is not here to light it up, but maybe you can't control your powers yet.

– I can do it! I promise!

– Sigh. Okay, but be really careful.

– I will! Now you will see my truth power. – said Charmander preparing himself for an Ember. – Here I come!

The Ember was very weak, they even get to the wood, it turned off in the air. An uncomfortable silence covered the atmosphere again. The air was doing more noise than the three of them together.

– … – Charmander was still with a failure pose, then he moved to the wood and with his tail he lighted the fire quickly.

– _Poor Charmander, he was so excited, was something supposed to happen?_ – thought Summer.

– Hahahaha! I supposed I need to train me more and one day I will be stronger than my dad! – said Charmander with a big smile on his face.

Then the door was opened and Hydreigon got in wet. And for third time the uncomfortable silence returned. Hydreigon sneezed with a great power turning off the fire.

– Less you. – said Sylveon.

– Thanks… Did I miss something? – said Hydreigon. Charmander started to laugh, Sylveon and Summer started to laugh next. – What? What is so funny?

* * *

At the middle of the meal they started to talk about normal things and some anectode of one of them, Summer didn't understand many things of this new world for her, but it was like her first time feeling in home, feeling she must be there, with them.

– Returning to the main topic… I already talked with the officer Magnezone. He accepted the propose I made, and now that we have the legal permission, there is one thing missing. – said Hydreigon. – Summer, maybe this will be a little shocking, but… do you want to join us? Be one more of our family? Maybe we have the many, but we think we can guide you to the correct way… a difference of certain Charmander.

Sylveon and Hydreigon started to discuss about Hydreigon's final sentence while Charmander tried to fight with his father. They stopped when they heard Summer crying.

– Ah! I didn't mean to… If it's something I said… I-

– I-It's n-not your f-fault. – said Summer trying to stop crying. – It's just that… I had my real parents… but… It's the first time I feel like it was my first time being part of a family! T-thanks… I accepted!

When she told the final phrase she started to cry again. After the meal the four of them hug between themselves, and when they calmed down Hydreigon and Sylveon were straight to the point.

– Uh?! School?! – asked Charmander.

– Yup. You have the age to start the school and what we were told that the old school has been repaired. So you don't need to another village to study.

– Good enough, so that means that Summer and I can play the rest of the day! – said Charmander.

– What?! That even has something is related to going to school! And when were you the one on control?!

– C' on! We have to play before the school! – said Charmander taking Summer outside with him.

– I propose to keep Summer with us and put Charmander in adoption. – said Hydregon before being hit by Sylveon.

– About our son, we need to talk. – said Sylveon.

– Hmm? Is something the matter?

– A while ago he tried to use Ember trying to light the fire.

– He what?!

– Relax, I give him the permission, but that's not the problem. – said Sylveon worried.

– Don't scare me, what happened?

– It's not the big stuff, his Ember was to weak, it was turn off by the air.

– Are you sure?

– Completely sure… that makes me worry.

– Me too, the first time he used Ember was more like a Flamethrower, maybe he was a little nervous being with Summer.

– Maybe… but I'm not sure… we have to take him to a doctor.

– Yeah and we need to put him more attention.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Clouds Hills the new siblings were sitting on the grass, Charmander was teaching Summer about the differents Pokémon types, which ones are effective against others, which are not effective, and which are super effective. They started to go to the hills everyday, he taught her about levels, moves and about wild Pokémon, then the school day was already here.


	3. Ancient Tales

It was time to Charmander and Summer to go to school and when they arrive at the school they saw many kinds of Pokémon. There was a Gastly, a Cinccino, a Jangmo-o, a Natu, a Shinx, a Fletchling and a Swablu. Everyone was doing something: Fletchling was flying around and around, the Cinccino was reading a big book, Jangmo-o was sitting ignoring everyone, Gastly seems to be a little timid so he was appearing and disappearing constantly, Natu was still closing his eyes, and the Shinx and the Swablu were talking.

– There are more! There are more! – said Fletchling excited using Acrobatics.

– Great, more weirdos. – said Jangmo-o.

– Hi everyone, I'm… Charmander and this is Summer. – said Charmander trying to be polite ignoring Jangmo-o. Then Natu opened his eyes and he overreacted.

– I knew it! I knew this day was going to be interesting. She's a Riolu! Everyone believed that they were extinct but now we have a genuine specimen here! And a female one! That make her even more uncommon. – said Natu. The Shinx got close to them.

– Don't listen to him, he's the real weirdo here. – said Shinx. – Summer right?

– Uh, yes

– It's a pleasure to meet you! I think that the girls must be together, so I'm Glaze and she is Cotton. You're special you know? – said Glaze.

– Hi Summer. – said Cotton with a kindly voice.

– Hi… being honest, I don't feel any special.

– Don't be so silly, you are. Come, take a sit. We were talking about how the guys here are really weirdos. – said Glaze. – And that Jangmo-o is a real idiot.

– Hey! I heard that! – shouted Jangmo-o.

– That Gastly is too timid. The Natu didn't talk before you came here… rather he was not doing something. That Fletchling make me dizzy with every Acrobatic he uses. Finally, your partner, I'm sorry for what I'm going to say but… you chose the worst boyfriend you could have, he is very known.

– B-boyfriend?! We are too young for that! And he is not my boyfriend! He's my brother, I live in his house.

– Really? That's weird… I know his parents and I never heard of you. – said Glaze.

– And it's good to know that you are not in a relationship. – said Cotton happy.

– Well, it doesn't matter. I believe that the girls need to be together to survive on this world. – said Glaze.

– O-okay… but I really feel safe if he is with me. And you say that we girls must be together, why she…

– If you're talking about that Cinccino, we already tried to made her join us. And she rejected us saying something like "I don't need something so trivial like friendship". – said Glaze angry. – And returning to you and him, the most important thing here is that you feel comfortable, and remember that even if you are with him, we are still friends, okay?

– Yes, thanks.

Returning when Glaze got close and took Summer with her, Charmander was alone so he tried to start a conversation with Natu.

– Psst. Pssssst. Psssssssst. – repeated Charmader over and over trying to attract Natu's attention.

–What?! – shouted Natu.

– And what can you say about me?

– You are a Charmander, a common species nowadays, you get easily in problems, and the principal ability you have is to be annoying! And the worst part is that I didn't need to use my Psychic abilities! Everyone here knows you! Now leave me alone. – said Natu trying to meditate again.

– I think that you are awesome. – said the Fletchling perching on Charmander's head.

– Thanks, I think that your Acrobatic move is cool.

– Thanks, I'm Red.

– Charmander.

Many minutes past when everyone paid attention to a kindly chime.

– Hi everyone, sorry for being late. – said a Pokémon floating to the chair and the desk. – I'm Miss Chimecho, your new teacher, the school nurse, the superintendent and the principal.

Everyone was in silence, that was even possible, only one Pokémon taking care of every school work?

– Let's get started! First, you will take your seats alphabetically, there are three columns with three files of seat, you will get your seat based on the type of Pokémon you are, for example, if you there is an Abra here, he will be first. Your name will not be important now. First column: Chamander, Cinccino and Fletchling, the Second column: Gastly, Jangmo-o and Natu. Third and final column: Riolu, Shinx and Swablu

The kids took their seats; Glaze was the happiest because she was in the middle of her two friends.

– First activity, you are going to tell your REAL name and your species. Now I know that there are some Pokémon here that hate their names, be happy, your parents didn't think a lot your names for nothing. Let's start with the first column.

– Sigh. I'm a Charmander… but my real name is Blaze.

– Fur, a Cinccino.

– I'm Red and I'm a Fletchling! Nice to meet ya'.

– S-S-Soul… I'm… a Gastly.

– I don't know why we are doing this dumb thing. – grumbled Jangmo-o.

– Name. And. Species. Now. – said Chimecho with a fake smile hiding her real emotions.

– Bah! Yang, a Jangmo-o.

– I'm Jay, a Natu

– S-Summer, I'm a…

– You're Summer, the Riolu! Sorry… I overreacted, It's just that the last time I saw a Riolu was one really famous many years ago and now is very rare seeing someone like you. – said the teacher. – Sorry again, the next please.

– I'm Glaze, a Shinx

– Cotton, a Swablu.

– Great! That were all. The class is going to start. The fist topic is: "Ancient Myths or Tales".

For some kids the class went quickly, for others too slow and when the class was going to end the teacher was talking about the first homework.

– What?! Homework?! – said all the students.

– I know, I know, but this is for your growth and development, and you can do groups of three…

– I prefer to do it alone. – said Fur.

– O-okay then… you can work in pairs or you can do it alone.

– Summer, Cotton, what are we going to do? We are three.

– Don't worry. I think I will do it with Charmander… Blaze… I don't know who is he now. – said Summer.

– Are you sure? – asked Glaze.

– Yup.

So Summer walked to Blaze's desk and when she realized, he was talking with Red.

– I'm sorry, I really want to, but maybe Summer needs me. – said Blaze.

– No problem, I will ask Soul to be my partner, then, maybe I could get a new friend.

– It's decided then, good luck.

– You too. – when Red said that he flied near to Soul and when Blaze turned around Summer was already behind him.

– We must be connected. – said Blaze with a smile.

– Maybe.

– It appears that you already chose. Now, I want you to investigate a tale, legend or myth about our world. You can go and ask to elder Pokémon or you can only read a book. The class is over, you can dismiss.

* * *

Blaze and Summer were walking home meanwhile they were talking.

– I didn't know that your real name was Blaze.

– Yeah… I really hate that name and that's why I preferred to be known with a generic name… After all I already know Glaze, she already knew mi real name.

– First: I didn't know that you knew Glaze. Second: Why your parents tell you Charmander? Where I come that's not normal… Or not what I can remember.

– About my parents… I don't know. Maybe they respect my decision, but you can tell me Blaze if you want… and maybe it's time to return with my old name. And about Glaze, my dad and his dad worked together like an exploration team or something.

– You know. About Glaze and you, I think it's cute.

– What about us are cute?! – said Blaze blushing himself.

– It's easy, your dads know each other and your names are similar, just change a letter and voilà.

– Coincidence, are you happy?

– Not really, but we must think what we are going to do for our homework

– I was thinking the same.

– What's the plan?

– I was thinking about to ask… – stopped Blaze lost in his mind.

– To ask?

– Wah! We totally forgot it! We need to go to Alakazam's house! – said Blaze. – We can ask him about you and about our homework. I heard that he already returned from his trip to the Hot Springs.

– He's here? Great!

* * *

Meanwhile in the village Hydreigon was talking with other villagers when he saw Blaze and Summer running at high speed.

– Hey kids! – shouted Hydreigon. – How was your first day school?

– It went good, but now we are going with the old bones Alakazam. – said Blaze.

– Charmander! Respect your olders! – said Hydreigon trying to be straight but then he realized that something was bothering his son. – Are you fine?

– Summer knows my secret…

– What? She knows that you wet the bed?

– No! … about… my name… We will talk later. – said Blaze running with Summer confusing Hydreigon.

Summer and Blaze arrived to a hill with a little and old house. At first they didn't know if they were doing the right thing, then Blaze remembered how important was this for Summer so he knock the door.

– I ALREADY TOLD YA! I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE MORE OF THE VILLAGE! – screamed an elder voice.

– We are from the village, but we are not here for that. – said Blaze.

– THEN WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?! – said the elder but powerful voice.

– We need help; we are from the school village. – said Charmander more confident.

– GET OF! I'M A BABYSITTER?!

– We are not going anywhere.

– Then I'm not going out. – said the voice more calmed.

– Please… we are here for your wisdom, we have a serious problem… about the human world…

Then someone slam with force the door and Alakazam went out of his house, he had a really big moustache and he seemed younger than they expected. Obviously he was mad.

– You don't know anything! They are only fairy tales! Now, go away from me! – shouted Alakazam with a younger voice. He turned around entering his house again, but Blaze respond.

– Then my friend here is just a fairy tale?

– What did ya' say? – said Alakazam turning around again.

– I'm sorry… My emotions took control ove-

– Shut up! – said Alakazam looking at Summer. – Another human came to our world? We are in crisis…

– Now you believe us? Wait… another human? That means that they are more than Summer? – asked Blaze.

– Get in, carefully. – said Alakazam closing his door after seeing around.

The first they saw was many weird, old and ordered stuffs like trophies, souvenirs and treasures. Summer was the most nervous, more than Blaze. Alakazam offered them to take a sit and when they accepted the offer Summer started to get his vision blind with a headache, so she tried to look at her paws and when she could see clearly she could see an intense and warming orange light emanating from Alakazam. Somehow she relaxed a lot.

– You said that other humans came to our world, how? – asked Blaze.

– I never said that, but you're not wrong, your friend is not the first human in our world. – said Alakazam looking at Blaze, then he started looking Summer.

– I never heard about a human between us, are you lying? – asked Blaze.

– What would I win lying to you?

– I don't know… wait, when I told you about Summer being a human you looked at her, then you aceppted it like it was nothing, I expected…

– You expected that I will be surprised or something like that? I looked at your partner eyes and I could see many things through that pretty green eyes. She is different than any Riolu I met. That green eyes showed me sincerity, confusion and something else.

– Something else? – said finally Summer. Alakazam looked at Summer eyes once more.

– Destiny, chaos… and dead. – Alakazam said the final part with a cut on his words. – And responding your other question about other humans, there had been already many cases, humans coming to our world, but many Pokémon decided to hide this to the others, like me to you, for example.

– Wait a minute, the humans have something to do with chaos? – asked Blaze with curiosity.

– The ones who know about humans know but they didn't know what they did for us, they think that humans bring destruction wherever they went. That's why if you ask someone about the humans, they will tell you this: "a) They only cause pain and destruction". Or "b) They are only a fairy tale". And Arceus's legend doesn't help anymore.

– And about the ones who know about what they did?

– That ones, like me, know that they are the reason of peace on our world. The famous destruction and chaos were stopped multiple times by the humans and their own partners: They stopped: Natural Disasters, Time Paralysis and Space Distortion, The Bittercold/Great Crystal, and the Dark Matter, every and each one defeated by a human and his Pokémon best friend.

– But what I heard the ones who did that were a Rescue Team, Wigglytuff Guild and the Explorers Society. I didn't hear anything about humans. – said Blaze.

– Precisely. We and the humans agreed about hiding their own existence in order to save Pokémon common lives. – said Alakazam. – Summer, Am I right?

– Y-yes.

– If you are requested here that means that a near threat is coming, something that can destroy our world. And sincerely, I'm not surprised. Pokémon fighting each other, barely food and water. – said Alakazam. – So, what did you see? You saw my aura, right?

– I don't… know. I felt dizziness and I saw some orange light around you, a warm one. – said Summer.

– Maybe you already heard this, but your special, you arrive a week ago and you are already acting like one of us? – asked Alakazam surprised.

– I don't understand. – said Summer.

– Me neither. – said Blaze.

– The Riolu can see the aura of the others, but first they need to train themselves and what you saw was my aura. Even my best students took their time to be able to see my aura. You're special, kiddo. – said Alakazam looking at the window. – Sigh. It's going to get dark soon and you want help with your homework. What do you need from me that you couldn't ask your parents?

– Oh, yes, we were told to investigate an ancient myth or legend, so we think to kill two Taillows with one stone. And if you could tell us one different from the humans and Pokémon war…

– Well, I know an interesting one, it was told that several years ago Arceus created the first civilization. A civilization before us, known as "Arceus's failure".

* * *

 _Many years ago, an egg appeared from the nothing, inside the egg was Arceus, our god. When he hatched an intense light covered the universe making the universe how we know it. He took the planet he liked more, then he started to create life._

 _He tried several times with different matter, but every creation he did, at the past of the seconds it died. Arceus, exhausted of failure decided to create incorporeal beings, formed by a light. Then he realized how dumb it was so he tried to destroy it but then, it surprised Arceus._

– _Who are you? What are you? Who am I?_ _And why I can't see me? – asked the light sphere with curiosity. – Arceus took his time to respond._

– _Did you talk? – asked the deity. – And it's not only that! You can think by your own!_

– _I think so… who are you?_

– _I'm Arceus, I gave you life._

– _Life? What's that?_

– _How can I explain to you? The life is… when you… get born? – said Arceus doubting_

– _When you get born? How did you born? Who gave you life?_

– _I… don't know._ _I don't even know my life purpose…_

– _Then, how do you know what to do?_

– _I think that I can answer that. Look for it, when I touched the ground a little ground being who started to move but the wind destroyed it. That's how I knew about my ability of giving life… and after many failures tries you were born. – said Arceus feeling pride of what he said, although he knew that his new creation was going to ask impossible questions to answer._

– _You said that your previous creations had a body, why I don't have one?_

– _I supposed that the reason of their deaths were the body, so I created you without one._

– _Can I have one?_

– _B-but what if you die?_ _I don't want you to die!_

– _Can I propose a little idea?_

– _I hear you._

– _If you fail creating a body, let me create my own body. In that way if I die, it will be my fault, not yours._

– _I think I understand. – said Arceus closing his eyes and he gave the sphere the ability to change his body._

 _The new creature didn't stop of changing his body. Arceus calmed down when he saw his creation with more energy. They talked a little more, then Arceus decided that it was time to him to go._

– _It's time for me to go. But first I want you to have company, so before I leave I'm going to create more like you. – said Arceus._

– _Wait! You said that your name was Arceus, but, who named you like that?_

– _I did it, you can do the same if you want to._

– … _Archemis…_

– _I love it._

– _I used a part of your name, I hope it doesn't bother you._

– _Obviously not, Archemis. – that were the last words that Arceus said, and when he started to fly away of the new Earth his eyes started to shine creating more creatures like Archemis_

* * *

– It is said that Archemis taught the others what he taught by Arceus, with Arceus and what he learned alone. – said Alakazam.

– Wait, you said that the first civilization were Arceus's failure, but the story made it sound the opposite. – said Summer. Blaze was quiet without any emotion.

– That's because…

– How? How did you know that story? – asked Blaze.

– What do you mean? – asked Alakazam.

– That's just a fairy tale… nothing else. – said Blaze.

– You were the ones who asked me about a legend or myth. – said Alakazam walking to a bookshelf.

– You said a legend or myth, not a child story.

– That story was written in an ancient book which an explorer claimed as a treasure. That book was really damaged so no one can't rescue all the story… Or maybe, you already knew about the story? – asked Alakazam. Blaze nodded. – And what bother you?

– The end.

– I don't understand what you are telling me.

– The story got lost, the only thing that could be rescued was about Archemis descendants: The elder daughter with an incredible IQ and the younger son with an incredible power. But it's said that they were the ones who caused the wrath of Arceus, and the god destroyed them with their civilization, true? – said Blaze.

– True, but that didn't tell me what bother you.

– Finish the story, please.

– There are someone who said that the siblings caused Arceus's wrath, yes. – continued Alakazam. – But there are others who said that they helped Arceus sacrificing their lives and their civilization for the sake of the world. Archemis gave their kids to name themselves, his daughter chose the name of…

– Glaze, and the son: Blaze. – said Blaze finishing the phrase.

– Glaze?! Blaze?! – shouted Summer.

– Those names are familiar to you? – asked Alakazam.

– We have a friend which her name is Glaze, and unlike Archemis's son I was named Blaze. I hated my name when I heard the story, I even fight with my father in the past for giving me a name of a villain.

– You're Blaze?! And your friend name is Glaze?! – said Alakazam surprised. – Maybe your dad thinks that Blaze was a hero.

– Why are you so sure? – asked Blaze.

– Because if your dad loves you, why he named you like a villain?

– Maybe… or maybe not. – said Blaze. – Sigh. It's getting dark, we are going home, thanks for everything Alakazam.

Alakazam nodded and accompanied them to the exit. Then he offered his help if sometime they need some knowledge about the humans. Summer and Blaze descended the hill quietly.

– Don't worry about me, I will be fine, and we finished our homework. – said Blaze.

– You can tell me Blaze from now on.

– Then, Blaze, thanks for bringing me with Alakazam, now I probably know about my purpose here…

– It's nothing, that's what friends are for…the brothers are for.

Alakazam was looking at the window how both kids were getting farther and farther while a dark shape was behind Alakazam.

– Who'd say it? The human with an interesting Pokémon. Look for Blaze and that Glaze parents. – said Alakazam.

– I already did it, I supposed you were going to ask me that. – said the dark shape.

– And?

– Blaze is Cerberus's son, a well-known explorer, a Hydreigon who was supposed to disappear with his partner, also Blaze's mother is a common Sylveon, biologically that means…

– That means that Blaze's parents are not his biological parents.

– Yes. And that Glaze is Bolt's daughter, another well-known explorer and Cerberus's partner. Bolt was a Luxray paired up with a common Absol.

– Cerberus and Bolt… they were the best exploration team of their time. – said Alakazam.

– That's not all. Bolt was killed a pair of years ago.

– What?! – shouted Alakazam.

– Did you know them? – asked the dark shape.

– They were my students, many years ago before you… Do you know who killed Bolt?

– No, but the Modus Operandi appoints to him.

– If he really did it that means that those three kids are in danger. I want you to protect them from the shadows… and give that to Blaze and Summer. – said Alakazam.

– But… sir.

– I already said what you are going to do. I know that you became attached to that and you still have his… they will need it.

– I'm not doubting that, but giving that to them, they will probably get in more danger.

– No if you take care of them. – said Alakazam.

– But you know that I can't protect anyone…

– Foolishness, you are the most prepared for this job. – said Alakazam.

– As you wish. – said de dark shape before disappearing.

* * *

The next day in the school, every kid exposed what they investigated. Blaze and Summer were the final team. They tried to relate the story the better they could, trying to remember every detail Alakazam gave. Some of the kids laugh, others where in silence, and Glaze was the more affected, she was lost in her thoughts.

– I think that they didn't do their homework and just invented a new story. – said Yang.

– Even if I hate Yang…

– Hey!

– I'm with him this time. – said Fur ignoring completely Yang's complaints and claims.

– I think it was a good story. – said Cotton smiling at Blaze.

– I was a little confused, but I liked it. – said Red.

– Well, kids, even if we don't know if this story is truth… – tried to say the teacher.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, les tocó a los niños exponer sus leyendas investigadas. Pasaron uno por uno hasta que al final les tocó a Blaze y a Summer, ellos intentaron contarlo lo mejor posible haciendo que algunos alumnos se rieran de esa leyenda, otros se quedaron callados, y Glaze se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos.

– It's a true story… – said Glaze making a silence in the atmosphere.

– I bet that you liked the story because your name was on it and your helping them. – said Yang.

– Yang, trust more in your frien-

–Helping them? Being respectfully, just like Fur and I hate you, I hate Blaze too, but that story is true! My father… told me that story… every night… – said Glaze with tears on her eyes trying not to cry. – Until someone killed him! He believed in that story… that's why he named me Glaze.

– I-I'm sorry… – said Yang shamed about what he said, but that didn't work. Glaze started to cry with all her strengths. The teacher reacted quickly and took her away of the classroom and when she calmed down, they returned to the classroom.

– We are sorry… we didn't mean to. – said Blaze and Summer.

– And just like a proof, the elder Alakazam told us that story. – said Blaze referring to Yang and Fur.

– Alakazam? That angry old bones? – said Yang.

– C'mon guys, respect your elders. – said the teacher.

– Well, you went with a wisdom Pokémon. – said Fur. – Besides, we are talking about myths, many of them are fakes.

– I want to add that I believe in you. – said the teacher. – After all your story had many philosophical points and questions. And with that the class is over. Now, before you leave, I have a surprise for all of you.

– A surprise? It's more homework? – asked Red.

– Nop. If you behave correctly we will go to a school trip! – said the teacher.

– A school trip?! Yay! Yay! – said Red excited.

– Where are we going Miss Chimecho? –asked Cotton.

We are going to Progress City, named like that because the huge and technological laboratory named Gallade's Corp. That laboratory has many scientific and technological achievements. It's a multi-day trip so ask for permission in time. – said the teacher.

* * *

Meanwhile in Progress City, specifically in Gallade's Corp.

– Sir. – said a Pachirisu.

– What is it? – said Gallade looking at a glass pod tank.

– The Luminous Village's School confirmed that they will come.

– Good. I hope I can find what I was looking for… I feel it… I'm so close… – said Gallade.

– Then I'm leaving. – said Pachirisu walking to the door. – Sleep well, sir.

– Yeah… you too. – said Gallade looking again at the glass pod tank with a Gardevoir inside, she was still and comatose.


	4. Progress City

Sylveon was running side to side. She was a little nervous and she was doing several things at the same time.

– Here. More food, only in case of. – said Sylveon putting more food in their bags.

– Mom. – said Blaze, but Sylveon ignored him passing over him.

– I think this survival manual will help you too. – said Sylveon putting the big book to Blaze's bag.

– ¡Mom! I think you are exaggerating a little bit. The corporation will pay all the trip cost; food and lodging. – said Blaze trying to calm his mother.

– Don't ask me not to worry! Never ask that to a mother! This is your first trip without us, the house is going to feel more empty without you and Summer. I don't even know if Summer is ready for this school trip.

– I'll be okay Mrs… Mother. – said Summer a little embarrassed.

– She's right, honey. Blaze is going with her, besides, I heard about an Explorer from Progress City taking care of them. About that, Blaze, can I have a moment with you? – asked Hydreigon taking his son to the room next to the living.

– Is everything okay dad?

– Take this with you. – said Hydreigon giving him a little bag. – This bag is full with money… Only for emergencies!

– Wow! It's a little heavy. – said Blaze meassuring the weight. – Don't worry dad, we will not use this money if it's not necessary.

– I hope that, but that's not all I wanted to talk with you.

– Is something the matter?

– Your mother told me a week ago that you tried to use Ember, but it was too weak. Are you feeling okay? – asked the father worried.

– I'm okay, that day I must be a little nervous, because I tried to use it again and it was more like a Flamethrower. – said Blaze.

– What a relief. I want to talk about you and Summer too. I want you to stay with her all the trip, because I couldn't teach her how to fight because the time we had and you have already some years training with me. And that's why I don't want you to be too much confident.

– It's okay dad, I will be with her all the time. And your first training rule was "Never be too confident"

– That was just one of the rules. Remember: don't to start a fight, and don't fight if your life or someone you love is in danger. And finally, remember you are special, you, knucklehead. – said the father caressed his son's head.

– Are you talking seriously? That makes me your son. We are too stubborn.

– Talking seriously, you are the only one of your kind. I never heard about a Charmander with a hidden power, and no about one who can learn Dragon type moves besides Dragon Rage. That's why you must understand that fighting against someone could mean that you can take someone's life.

– I understood… dad, did you know Glaze's dad?

– Uh? Why are you asking?

– He… was murdered, is that true? – asked Blaze. His dad took his time in answering.

– I knew him very well; we were like brother. When I met him he was a Luxio and I a Zweilous. We used to work together making different errands like the one we did to the old Kecleon… and it's true, someone killed him. That's why I want you to understand how dangerous is this world. Now you need to go or you'll be late.

Both kids hug and kissed their parents before leaving to the school. The parents could only see their children walking away.

– Maybe I told you not to worry… but I'm worried too… – said Hydreigon

– That's because you know how is this world… when are you going to tell him the truth about your past. – asked Sylveon.

– What for? To encourage him to be a member of a Rescue Team or an Explorer? That's not the life he needs, I don't want to be that way. – said Hydreigon.

– Our son has your adventurous spirit.

– Yes, and that spirit made me committed many mistakes throughout my whole life. And when you entered in that life, you'll never be able to quit, I know that too well, and it's going to chase me for the rest of my life.

– Don't blame yourself; Bolt's death wasn't your fault.

– But it was! It's my fault… Because my mistake, that girl lost his father.

– Okay! Enough! You only thought what was the best for your family, something that Bolt didn't understood! No one can ensure that if you had gone to explore with him, he would be alive.

– Maybe not… or maybe yes.

– Or you could die with him! Even Destiny asked Bolt to quit the Exploration life for her daughter! SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND! Bolt's death was the murderer fault, not yours. – said Sylveon angry but at the same time she decided to hug him.

– I know… but…

– Please… I don't want to lose you… Blaze needs you… Summer needs you… I need you… I love you so much to lose you. – said Sylveon crying.

– Funny… Now I remember why I quit exploring… - said Hydreigon hugging her too.

* * *

The children were already in the school with their teacher. And when she decided that everything was ready, she started.

– Alright, everything seems ready. Now, we will wait here for the Explorer from Progress City.

– How will he be like? – asked Glaze.

– Maybe he's in final evolution phase. – said Red.

– It's not necessary to be strong in your final evolution phase, others van be on their second phase or even on their first. Obviously, it's more common on the final phase. – said Fur with a huge backpack.

– Uhm… what do you have in there? – asked Blaze.

– Only what I need to survive this trip. The best books from the library; from survival books to novels and history books. – said Fur.

– Fur… are you sure that you want to carry that death weight all the trip? – asked Glaze.

– Death weight? I need to read my 2 daily books, if not I get in a bad mood.

– I agree with Glaze. – said the teacher. – Some Pokémon said that there is an enormous library in Progress made with 2 buildings.

– T-two buildings. – said Fur getting excited.

– In fact, now, there are 3 buildings. – said a near voice. – It's a pleasure, I'm the explorer Aggron, and I will be your guide.

– It's a pleasure too, I'm the teacher, Chimecho. – said the teacher. – And these are Blaze, Fur, Soul, Jay, Glaze, Summer, Yang, Red and Cotton.

– Everyone greeted kindly, Aggron seems to be a nice Pokémon, he treated them all very nice, without exceptions. And when they leave Luminous Village walking behind Aggron, he started talking.

– Kids, listen up, if we want to make this trip safer, we need to put some rules. The first one and the most importantly, you will never get away from the group because we are going to enter to Mystery Dungeons, and there will be Wild Pokémon. The second rule, I will be leading the group, so I will fight first, you won't need to make a single move. Your teacher is going to be always behind us, covering our backs. If you respect the rules, the trip will be more funny. – said Aggron trying to be straight but with a smile on his face. – By the way, it will take us at least 2 days to get to Progress City. The corporation gave me so much food and water, so no need to worry about that, and your teacher will say when we are going to rest a little bit. And that's probably all I want to say, so don't forget to relax and enjoy the trip and the nature.

The road was very long, but not tired, because Aggron lead them to easy and safe Dungeons knowing that it will take them more time to get there. They rest several times to drink water and eat, and when the night fell they were already in a Safe Zone.

– Listen kids, we are going to camp here. – said Chimecho.

– That's right, this is a Safe Zone. Several Pokémon hired by the corporation will patrol the surroundings while we sleep. There are 5 tents, your teacher will decide where you are going to sleep.

– Okay, only to be sure that you are not going to stay awake, Red, you are going to sleep with Yang, Cotton with Fur, Glaze with me, and Summer with Blaze.

– Are you sure about your final choice. – whispered Aggron to Chimecho.

– I know when my decisions are correct, after all, they are siblings.

– Siblings, who is the one adopte-

– Either. – said Chimecho interrupting Aggron's question.

When they left their backpacks in their tents, they sat around the campfire, which Agrron lighted up. They rested, ate their dinner and finally, they slept.

The next night they camp in a different Safe Zone, and the day after that, they finally arrive to Progress City. Everything was huger that everyone's expectations, and what stand out more, was that big edification made by six tall buildings. The city lightning was incredible powerful in spite of the daytime, but that big edification lightning was too ridiculous.

– Here we are, safe and sound. – said Aggron. – That big edification is Gallade's Corp., in front of the corporation is a luxurious hotel where you are going to lodge, and unlike the tents, you are going to have your personal bedroom.

– You are already here. – said a Pachirisu with a tablet on his hands. – I'm Pachirisu, for many Pokémon I'm Mr. Gallade's secretary, but I'm Gallade Corp. vicepresident, I won my place here with all my effort.

– Hi Miss Pachirisu! – said everyone.

– Over here. We have some time to see at least one building, after that, you will go to the hotel to rest from your trip. – said Pachirisu walking through the wide streets of the city, and when they arrive at Gallade Corp. Pachirisu said. – As you can see, Gallade Corp. is a set of six buildings where, in each building, something specific is made. The first one, at your left, is where we make all the new technology we produce and sell. In the second one you can find the Data Base of all the buildings. In the third, it's the Genetic Research. The fourth is where Mr. Gallade's office is, and obviously my office. On the fifth is the Genetic Manipulation. And the last but not least important is the History Research. Talking honestly, for me, the sixth building is just Mr. Gallade's whim. He's a total fanatic of our history, right there, we research all the historical discoveries, and paleontological discoveries and ancient stories. Today we can start with… the fifth.

* * *

Amazed by the fifth building and all the workers going everywhere and at the middle of the way, Pachirisu stopped.

– Let's start, this building share information with the third building. Here in Genetic Manipulation, we try, as the name implies, manipulate, unite or separate some D.N.A. information, I'm sorry, maybe I need to slow down, maybe talking from the beginning… On the third building is where…

– Is where you try to find the chromosomic information from cell samples, and when you find them, it's processed and saved, then you can know about reproduction, cell division or clonation, like meiosis and mitosis, true? – said Summer automatically, and she surprised herself about what she just said. Everyone was bowled over.

– Wow! If all of you are so intelligent, my work will be easier. – said Pachirisu amazed. – Let's continue, when the information is already processed and saved, now, we can start with the experimentation phase in the Genetic Information of some species, right now, our scientists are trying to attach the resistance of the Chesto Berry to a Pecha Berry, so...

– So, the chromosomic attachment helps the Pecha berry with an incredible resistance for a tough environment where a delicate and sweet berry can't survive trying not to lose its curative properties of the dominant berry, or at least that is what Biotechnology engineer and Genetic engineer must do. – Summer couldn't believe it, she did it again, everyone was surprised again.

– That's correct… And with that, we can stop the world hunger which strikes our world recently… young girl… for a first year elemental student you are…

– You are too smart. – said a voice behind the group.

– M-Mr. Gallade, what are you doing here? – asked Pachirisu.

– I just wanted to know how was my guests treat. – said Gallade walking through the group with a kindly voice and smile. – Missy, you are too smart, even I could offer you a job here when you grow up. Congrats.

– T-thank you.

– What is your name, young one?

– S-Summer, Mr.

– C'mon, everyone, please, just call me Gallade. Missy, you are special, one in one million, and that's just for being a Riolu, but your IQ makes you more special. You must be proud of you. – said Gallade with his same smile.

– Thank you, but being honest, I don't feel that special.

– And with a modest attitude. Well, I need to return to work. Everyone, please enjoy the trip! – said Gallade and with a great energy he said goodbye, he turned 180° and he started to walk.

Summer would be happier if that didn't happen… Again, she started to feel dizziness, and followed by a blurred vision, then, she could see it. According to Alakazam, what she saw was Alakazam's warm and orange aura making her relaxed. But this time she felt fear, terror. Gallade was covered by a big and a black aura, the whole wide corridor wasn't enough for that dark and enormous aura. She thought that maybe behind that kindly smile was something darker, but she retracted, why would a villain has a laboratory with the purpose of helping the world.

Pachirisu ran trying to catch Gallade.

– Sir? Did you find it?

– Not at all, the weirder I could see was that Riolu, but she has no connection with what I am looking for, that means… I was wrong again. Let them finish their tour, after that I want them outside here the most quickly possible. – said Gallade.

Pachirisu sighed and returned with the school group.

– In spite of a short tour, we had an unexpected visit, that's all for today. You must be tired for your travel. I will show you the hotel, and I'm giving you this ID with which you be able to enter on the allowed zones, because I won't be able to be with you tomorrow, but with pleasure our worker will guide you.

They walked out of the building. In front of them was the hotel, and in the path, Glaze went with Summer.

– Wow girl, I knew you were smart, but not that much. – said Glaze.

– I… didn't know either. – said Summer talking to herself but saying that aloud.

– What do you mean? – asked Glaze?

– Eh? – reacted Summer.

– What Summer is trying to say is that she studied some books before coming to the trip, she said that she didn't want to come here without information. – said Blaze helping Summer.

– Uh? Yes… what he said. – said Summer.

– That's weird, I already read all the books from the library and none of them are about what we saw today. – said Fur.

– Well… that's because… – said Summer without ideas.

– Mom and dad collect many kinds of boring books, my dad finds them and he buy them, then my mom read them, she loves to read. – said Blaze.

– That has more sense. – said Fur.

The children got excited when they saw the huge hotel from outside, and more from inside.

– Miss Pachirisu, good afternoon. – said an Espeon who was probably the receptionist.

– Hi, I'm here for the rooms I reserved for the school which we invited. – said Pachirisu apparently knowing Espeon.

– Sure, the 10 pent-house, right?

– Yup.

– T-ten pent-house?! – said Chimecho overreact.

– Yes, Mr. Gallade ask for bigger rooms, but…

– But 10 are too much, is that really okay? It must be super expensive.

– Everything is okay. – said Espeon with a smile. – Mr. Gallade is the owner of this hotel and many other franchises. This doesn't mean anything to him.

– That Mr. Gallade is really a kindly millionaire, isn't he Summer? – asked Glaze.

– Y-yes… kindly. – said Summer remembering what she saw.

– Are you alright? You seem a little distant. – asked Glaze.

– Yes, I'm fine. Must be the fatigue. – lied Summer, that day she saw many strange things.

– Okay everyone, it's time to go to our own room, your 9 pent-house are next to mine, so If you need anything, you can ask me for anything you want. – said the teacher giving every student a keycard.

– Me too. If you need anything, please tell that to Espeon and she will contact me. – said Pachirisu before leaving.

The teacher also said that everyone was going to the rooms together, because she wanted that everyone knew the way to the lobby to their rooms. And if they wanted, after resting some time, they could go to the hotel's restaurant.

* * *

Summer was lied on her bed, thinking many stuffs. For some reason, she remembered the accident making her cry again. It was a habit now, everynight she cried alone. After all, an accident like that is not so easily forgotten. She cried once a day to endure all the day, but this time she was interrupted by someone who knocked the door.

She went quickly to wash her face and when she felt ready, she opened the door. For some reason, she wasn't surprised at all when she saw Blaze outside.

– Hey. – was the only thing Blaze could say.

– You want to talk, right? – asked Summer closing the door when Blaze was already inside the room.

– I want to talk about many things now, for example, how did you knew what to say in the tour. – said Blaze.

– Believe, I want to know that too. – said Summer sitting on her bed.

– It's curious about the evolution of the beds. Years ago the beds were more primitive, like the ones my parents used. – said Blaze trying not to be rude asking directly. – But we still use the primitive beds on the village.

– Yes, they are like humans' bed. – said Summer caressing the bed.

– That's another thing I don't understand, you have amnesia, but you remember many things of your world.

– I think I didn't lose my basic knowledge… unlike my past.

– So, it's basic knowledge to know the topic that you seem to domain? That makes the humans more interesting. – said Blaze sitting next to Summer.

– Dunno, but I don't think so, but right now I couldn't remember what I said. It's like the words just came out. – said Summer crouching her head.

– Can I ask you something more… personal?

– Something more personal? – asked Summer raising her head.

– I heard you crying… since you arrived to this world, I heard you cry everyday… you know you can count on me, right?

– You… can't understand…

– You don't know that. – said Blaze.

– Of course I do! How you could, if you live with both parents who love you so much?! Do you know how is to lose your family and can't even remember?! – said Summer angry but with tears.

– … I do. – said Blaze.

– W-what?

– I'm not a fool, Summer… There is something I didn't explain you yet… Here there is something known as "Egg Group". It defines which Pokémon can reproduce with another, which species are compatible with other… A male Hydreigon can have a Charmander as his child, but it's impossible with a Sylveon… she must be a Charizard…

– Wait a minute, that means that Sylveon… mom is not your…

– No… And dad neither… and their relationship started when I was not even born. I'm not their real son.

– I-I… I didn't…

– It's okay, just remember that you can count on me, you are my sister after all. – said Blaze with a sincere smiling. Summer didn't need to see his aura to know he was being honest.

– It doesn't hurt you knowing that? – asked Summer.

– Of course it doesn't, I'm very grateful with them. They are taking care of me and I'm not even their son, so, why would I?

Summer couldn't handle it anymore and she started to cry hanging on Blaze. Blaze tried to comfort her while she was asking forgiveness between tears. They were like that for so long, until someone else interrupted knocking the door. Summer tried to relax before answering.

– W-who is it? – asked Summer.

– Hi Summer, I'm Glaze. Just inviting you to eat something with Cotton. Finally, I convinced Fur to come with us!

– Uhm… I…

– Sorry, but she's coming with me. – said Blaze.

– Blaze?! Is that you?! What are you doing in her room?! – screamed Glaze furiously.

– I'm sorry, I already won you. – said Blaze in a mocking tone.

– You are a…!

– But we can solve this problem. I'm going with you! – interrupted Blaze.

– No way! Today is girls night out.

– C'mon, is there a problem if I go?

– Yes! If you go with us, it would be girls night out anymore!

– For me there is no problem. – said Cotton that apparently she was right there.

– Me either, only if he is not a nuisance. – said Fur.

– W-what? But… ARGH! Fine! We are going to wait you downstairs. – said Glaze while she was leaving angry, and the silence she left supposed for Blaze and Summer that Cotton and Fur leaved with Glaze.

* * *

Summer washed her face again and when she was ready, both of them get out of the room. They walk through the long and confusing hallways until they realized they were already lost.

– Are you sure it was this way? – asked Summer.

– Honestly… I'm not sure anymore. – said Blaze while they were still walking.

– This seems to be only Personal Authorizes zone. Better to come back.

– Good idea. – said Blaze while they turned, but them crashed with someone else. He was wearing a hood which looked like a trench coat and something covering his head.

– W-we are sorry sir, but we got lost so we are leaving now.

– S-Summer, he doesn't look like he works here. - said Blaze getting in front of Summer.

– Calm down. I just saw you walking and talking like good friends so…

– So you decided to follow us, that sounds something I would do. – said Blaze putting on guard.

– I just wanted to talk… I wanted to…

– What did you want? Pedophile! – shouted Blaze.

– For the last time… I-

– I don't think he wants to hurt us. – said Summer.

– What?! – shouted Blaze.

– I can see it… his aura. – said Summer.

– His aura? – asked Blaze while he turned to see Summer. – Ah! Summer… your eyes!

– What happened with my eyes? – asked Summer worried.

– Your eyes… they are now a beautiful silver eyes… but. – said the stranger running to Summer. When Blaze realized, he tried to interpose, but the stranger was too fast. Blaze didn't know how he passed him. The stranger took Summer who was going to collapse.

– How did you-?

– I will tell you later. – said the stranger giving her a berry and with a cloth he cleaned Summer's eyes. – It was awesome, but it seems that she reached her limit. See? Her eyes… were bleeding.

– Blood? Summer! – shouted Blaze when he realized.

– Relax, I gave her a medicinal berry. She's going to be better.

– Who are you? And why you followed us? – asked Blaze who was still worried about Summer status.

– I can't tell you who I am. But what I can tell you is that I wanted to give you both, these. – said the stranger taking out some necklaces. The necklaces were holding a little and a peculiar emblem, the necklaces looked ancient and handmade with stone, and in the middle of the emblem there were some embedded black crystals.

– Why you wanted to give us that? – asked Blaze.

– That… I can't tell you neither. – said the stranger.

– Sure, and you expected that we will receive something that a stranger gave us? C'mon.

But the stranger didn't care about what Blaze said. He left Summer on the floor and he moved too fast for Blaze's eyes and when he realized he was already using the necklace and when he saw Summer, she was already using the necklace too while she was standing up.

In that moment, both crystals started to glow. They shone with an intense light blinding Summer and Blaze, and when they could see the crystals. The one who owned Summer was now an orange color and in the middle a blue and red DNA form. However, Blaze's crystal had a white color and in the middle the same DNA form but instead of blue and red color, his had a gray color in all the form.

When Blaze looked around, he realized that the stranger was already gone. Blaze explained what happened when she lost consciousness.

– And that's all. – said Blaze. – I think we should go and tell what happened to the teacher.

– I don't think he had bad intentions, besides, the necklaces seem very beautiful.

– You can say that for yours, mine is too less colorful.

– The patterns are really beautiful. I never saw anything similar. I said we should keep them.

– Are you sure? We are going to accept a stranger's gift just like that? – asked Blaze. – We don't know where they come from, or who were the owners.

– I know… but I saw his aura and it had sincerity… and a little of pain… or at least I think that.

– Let's ask Alakazam when the trip finish, now, the best we can do is trying to not attract attention, and a good way doing that is going with the girls before they get worried.

When they accepted that, they returned where they came from until they found the exit.

* * *

When they arrived to the restaurant, they could see how luxurious it was, there were many Pokémon but not that much and they found the girls in a private room separated by the rest of the restaurant by a door and a glass wall.

– Isn't it great? This private room is only for special events, like our school trip! – said Glaze excited.

– And the drinks we already drank were delicious. – said Cotton.

– Yeah, I would love to come here to drink a tea and read a book at the same time. – said Fur.

– You love everything about books, true? – asked Cotton.

– Sure I do! The books are my life… I'm so excited to know the library of the city!

– Uh? And those necklaces? They are too similar, where did you find them? – asked Glaze.

– I read about something like that. Some Pokémon use a similar accessories showing their friendship or engagement. – said Fur.

– We are not in a relationship! / They are not in a relationship! – said Summer, Blaze and Glaze at the same time.

That night they had a good time talking, eating and knowing better each other. It was a pleasant night with friends.

– So, Glaze. Why you hate Blaze that much? – asked Fur.

– I don't hate him… it's only that he can be a little… annoying. – said Glaze.

– What curious, you didn't say that when we were kids. – said Blaze.

– Uh? W-wel… t-that's because…

– Come on Glaze, don't get blushed. – said Fur.

– I'm not blushing! T-the tea is still hot.

– That's true, I want to know your story. – said Summer.

– That's not the big deal, my dad was his dad's friend, that's how we met each other. – said Glaze gaining control of herself again.

– And tell me Blaze, what do you think about Glaze? – asked Fur interested.

– Hey Fur! I didn't invite you for…

– I think she's a good friend… but her problem is that she can't show her real emotions. And I'm grateful with her for taking care of my sister. – said Blaze hugging Summer.

– Awww. – said Fur and Cotton.

– Y-yeah, whatever, I'm doing this for her, not for you.

– Talking about you, Summer. What's learning method do you use? – asked Fur.

– The learning method I use? – asked Summer.

–Yeah, it's too difficult to learn many stuffs in a few days and memorized all you said. That were specific topics, not too difficult for a scientist, but a little difficult for a first year elementary student like us, even, you amazed Miss Pachirisu and Mr. Gallade.

– I… read and… I try to memorize what I read… I think. – said Summer a little nervous.

– If that's the case, you must be multi-talented. – said Fur.

– I don't consider myself a…

– Don't say that, you are very, very smart. – said Cotton.

– It's true, I never heard about someone like you, you are becoming more and more special. – said Glaze.

– Why everyone tells me that? – asked Summer.

– It bothers you? – asked Fur.

– I'm not that special like everyone says… besides, I don't like to be the center of attention.

– But you are, I think you must give you more credit and esteem. – said Glaze.

– I think that's only something that characterize me, but everyone has something that make them special.

– Everyone? Are you sure? – asked Fur.

– Yes, for example; Fur, you are a talented and a passionate reader. Cotton, you always think before act making her so kindly. Glaze, you are a little bold, but you have a leadership skill. Red is so lively and skillful when we talk about flying. Blaze is so kind-hearted and he can be serious when it's necessary. Soul… I know him a little bit, but he must have a skill… And finally, Yang is… he is… - thought Summer.

– His only ability is to be lout and a jerk.

– I agree. – said Glaze.

– Come on girls, it's not right to express about a classmate that way.

– I agree with Blaze. – said Cotton.

– We are having a good time, but we must go. The teacher told us about being in the hallway of our rooms at least at 9:30, to be in bed at 10:30. – said Fur.

– Okay, then. It's time to leave. – said Glaze getting up and stretching.

That was how everyone left the restaurant and returned to their hotel rooms.


	5. The plan of Gallade

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was shining with the perfect strength. The weather was perfect, sunny but not hot. The children were already in the lobby with their teacher.

– Okay class, today is a free itinerary, so you can go to the building you want. There will be employees ready to give us a tour. For your safety, there will be security guards looking on you, please go at least in pairs and please don't go alone. – said the teacher.

– Teacher, ¿what are you going to do? – asked Red.

– I will go to the library with Fur, because the library is not in the corporation limits. Then, please contact with any employee you see if anyone has an emergency. We are not going to take so long.

When the teacher left with Fur, everyone started to decided where and with whom they will be go.

– Blaze, I will go with Soul to the technology building, wanna come? – asked Red.

– I think I will pass this one, I will go with Summer, but maybe the next time. – said Blaze.

– Oki doki. – said Red turning around. – Hey Yang! Wanna come with us?

– Stop bothering me! - shouted Yang.

– Come with us, please. The teacher said that we must be at least in pairs and Jay already accepted our invitation. – said Red.

– Argh! Fine. – said Yang.

– Summer, we supposed you want to go with Blaze, but you know that if you… if both of you want to join us, the offer is still open. – said Glaze.

– T-thanks.

– We are going to the Data Base Building, and you? – asked Glaze.

– I think we are going to the last building, the History one.

– Alright, see you soon. – said Glaze saying goodbye and walking where Cotton was.

Blaze and Summer were in front of that mysterious building. When they finished to be amazed, they tried to enter but the door didn't open, they tried again without success.

– Hello, may I help you? – asked a Vulpix.

– We want to enter, but we couldn't open the door, is this building closed to the public? – asked Blaze.

– Actually, it's open to the public but only with an appointment. The ID you have hanging on your necks between your necklaces are the "keys".

– Really? It doesn't seem like a key. – said Blaze touching and examining his ID.

– There is a scanner next to the door, just put the ID closer to the scanner.

Summer get closer to the little machine and when she put her ID closer the scanner showed a green brightness and the door opened. When she entered the door closed alone, so Blaze did the same thing and the Vulpix too, but they heard a voice from the scanner.

– Welcome back, professor Vulpix. – said the machine.

When Vulpix was already inside she went to a desk and took a lab coat and when she dressed up, she returned with Summer and Blaze.

– So, what brings you here? – asked Vulpix.

– We are the kids from the trip. – said Blaze.

– Welcome then! Do you love the ancient history? The legends? Or maybe the ancient tales and stories?

– Most of them. – said Blaze.

– Then you are in the correct place. Even though many of the employees of the other buildings think that we only study many fairy tales, we examine actually many ancient scripts and ancient stones. We are even examining and ancient script founded recently, and with the initial results, we can conclude that it has more ages than Areus's war, before the Apocalypse. – said Vulpix.

– Do you mean about the humans? – asked Summer.

– What is your opinion about the humans? Do you believe that they were real? – asked Vulpix.

– I think everything is possible in this world. – said Blaze.

– Interesting answer, I'm an anthropologist, I study about the humans, my partner is a paleontologist, he studies about fossilized beings, and my other partner is a paleographer, she studies about ancient scripts. – said Vulpix.

– Wait a minute… you study about the humans?! – asked Blazed surprised.

– Even it isn't a recognized science, yes, I do. – said Vulpix being pride of her job. – I can see that you have an interest of the human topic, is that true?

– We are, what else can you tell us about the humans?

– First of all, I think that the humans had been seen like cruel and malicious beings in our actual society. We even found a script which says: "There are not bad Pokémon, just bad trainers". We can interpret it that the humans are mean, heartless and despicable. But if this script is telling us the truth, why have we many problems in our society? I think we are like the humans until a certain point.

– Wow, you are very clever for your age. – said Blaze.

– Stop it! You are going to make me blush! I'm a total adult who refuse to evolve. I had a Fire Stone in front of me, but I realized that I love how I look right now. I even have the same age as Miss Pachirisu. – said Vulpix. – But we are changing the topic. Please, come over here.

Vulpix guided Blaze and Summer to an elevator. When they reached the wished floor, they walked through a long and narrow hallway until a waiting room. Right there, a huge and ancient rock was decorating the room, on the rock, it had an ancient writing.

– Awesome! – said Blaze while his eyes were shining looking at the rock. – But, what does it say?

– We don't know exactly; we have an inaccurate translation. It seems like it is in some Unown script, but it's a little different…

– Mega Evolution? – said Summer.

– How did you… know? – asked Vulpix surprised.

– Eh?! I just said "Mega Evolved". He is a famous Pokémon nowadays… – said Summer anxious and with a really bad lie.

– And what does that Mega have something to be with this tour? … Kids are just kids, I supposed. Any of you know something about Mega Evolution? – asked Vulpix.

– Mega Evolution? – repeated Blaze.

– Your expressions tell me that you don't. It is said that some Pokémon can evolve temporally even in their final evolution phase. – said Vulpix.

– Really?! – asked Blaze surprised.

– We find it in different scripts. But first, you must have requirement. – said Vulpix.

– Requirement? Like a condition?

– A Pokémon can only Mega Evolve when he/she has a high friendship with his/her trainer. At least, that was what we found.

– Who is that trainer? – asked Blaze.

– We could conclude that the trainer was a human able to control at least 1 Pokémon, just like the tale. But we believe that not all the humans were bad beings.

– Oh no… I thought I was able to evolve. – said Blaze sadly.

– Before we continue, do you want something to drink? – asked Vulpix.

– Water is okay.

– Same.

– Okay, wait here until I get you a glass of water. – said Vulpix walking away of the sight of Blaze and Summer.

– Can you read what it say?!

– I think so…

– But, what am I saying? It's your language after all.

– It's a little different and difficult to understand… But I can read it, it seems like… Latin. – said Summer.

– Latin? There are many languages? – asked Blaze.

– You don't?

– We only have Footprint writing, the most common here, and the Unown writing, it's more difficult to understand and what I heard, it's the writing more similar to the humans'

– The Latin… is considered an ancient language, which is almost extinct.

– And what does it say? – asked Blaze.

– Wait a little bit. – said Summer trying to read. – "When our ancestors came to the new lands, they found some strange and peculiar stones, which on that time, they were useless, until one of our ancestors with his best friend activated the Mega Evolution. To achieve it, you must have an incredible high friendship with a Pokémon. Not everyone is worthy of the Mega Evolution, only the one who has a pure heart can obtain the Mega Evolution, but first, he/she must open his/her heart to a Pokémon, and that Pokémon must correspond the affection." That's what it says. – said Summer touching the final and incomplete part of the rock.

– What does that mean? – asked Blaze. – End of the story, there she comes.

– Here you are. – said Vulpix walking with two glasses of water on her head with all her balance.

– Thanks. – said Blaze and Summer taking each one their glass of water.

– No problem. I think you must see the ancient drawings. Over here. – said Vulpix walking through another hallway.

– The ancient drawings? – asked Blaze walking behind Vulpix.

– Yes, they are very ancient drawings on ancient papers, which at the same time, they are very similar to other drawings captures in even more ancient rocks.

– Like if they were talking about the same thing? – asked Summer.

– Precisely, and it appears to be drawn several and several years later.

Vulpix walked through more and more hallways. They arrived at a dirty room; papers everywhere, trash of coffee on the floor and an Alolan Vulpix sleeping on a chair.

– She is my partner; she is charge in decoding the scripts, and how you can see, we were working a lot, and she is very tired. – said Vulpix. – We are going to let her sleep a little more.

The three of them walked in that poorly lit room and they stopped next to another rock with many papers pasted on it.

– We just discovered the similarity between the drawings, at the beginning, we thought that they were talking about DNA, because of the DNA draw, but then, we saw the same pattern outside the DNA drawing concluding that they have a connection… Uh? I think I saw the same drawing somewhere recently… – said Vulpix thinking.

Summer realized quickly, the pattern on their necklaces were exactly the same as the ancient drawings. She started to walk slowly looking at Vulpix, but she hit her back with someone. And when she turned around, she was terrified.

– Oh, sorry missy… – said Gallade, he looked at Summer's necklace, then Blaze's necklace.

– M-Mr. Gallade. – said Vulpix.

– M-Mr. Gallade?! I-I was not sleeping sir… it's just-. – said the Alolan Vulpix.

– It's okay, you were working hard recently, everyone here needs a well deserve break. – said Gallade with a captivating everyone, except Summer.

– Oh, hello Mr. Gallade! – said Blaze happily.

– Please, call me just Gallade. – said Gallade looking Blaze's necklace.

– I know, but that's not respectful. – said Blaze.

– But what kindly kids. Fine, I will continue with my work. – said Gallade walking outside the room, then he took a walkie-talkie. – Pachirisu… I find it, meet me at the Data Base building.

Summer was on shock, it seemed like Blaze didn't realize about the similarity about the drawings with their necklaces, but apparently Gallade did, but if that would help the investigation, why leave without saying anything?

* * *

Meanwhile in the Data Base building, Glaze and Cotton were walking behind a Porygon and behind them a Mightyena. The Porygon was talking about how the building is a big antenna.

– Why is that Pokémon following us? – asked Glaze softly.

– He must be a security guard, the teacher told us about it. – said Cotton.

– But I didn't see anyone following Blaze and Summer. – said Glaze.

– I know, but another Pokémon was following the other guys. – said Cotton.

– I'm getting bored. – said Glaze. When she looked somewhere else, she saw Gallade walking faster at one of the rooms of the building. – I think I find something more interesting.

– What is it? – asked Cotton.

– Girl, I need you to distract Mightyena. – said Glaze.

– What are you going to do?

– Don't worry, I just want to talk with Mr. Gallade.

– I don't know… Just don't get in problems. – said Cotton using Mist

Glaze take advantage to use Double Team leaving a double and she started running, but Mightyena bite the double and he stepped on Glaze's tail the enough for not letting her run, but no too rough for hurting her.

– I'm sorry lady, but I already have many years working as a security guard, this child's play is nothing for me. – said Mightyena letting Glaze's tail free. – I have to ask you politely to stop playing like that.

– W-we are sorry… – said Glaze and Cotton.

They started to walk again behind Porygon, and again, Mightyena was walking behind them. But in the intersection between 2 hallways, there was the real Glaze.

– Thank you Blaze, you really have really good ideas. – said Glaze walking into the room she saw Gallade. She opened a little the door for peeking and hearing. She was in shock about what she saw, she couldn't avoid it and she screamed. Gallade was the first one who saw Glaze peeking.

– Oh no… That's why this place is an off limit zone. – said Gallade kneeling trying to hug Glaze, but she refused.

– H-h-how?! W-why?! Why do you have those photos?! – shouted Glaze with strength.

Gallade turned around to look at the monitor and he saw the photos Glaze was talking about. They were criminal scene photos, the body of a disfigured Luxray laying on the floor.

– Did you know him? – asked Gallade with a serious and culprit face for letting her to saw the photos.

– Kid, it's your fault for entering in a restricted area. – said a Porygon2 who was in the same room. – Now go out of here.

– No until you tell me why you have photos of my dad! – shouted Glaze with tears on her eyes.

– Shut up! Don't be that mean with her! Those photos are so traumatic even for us! – said Gallade looking mad at Porygon2, but when he turned with Glaze, his face turned into a kindly face.

– W-why? – asked Glaze without energy, only with sadness.

– Because we are looking for the responsible. – said Gallade cleaning Glaze's face.

– What? – asked Glaze.

– Yes, we worked with the police, and we gave the police the disposition of our newest technology. I know it pasted many years ago now, but all the investigation team here with me, we are going to find that miserable.

– You?

– I will tell you something, I promised we will find him, and you are going to be the first one who will know about his arrest. – said Gallade.

– You promise? – asked Glaze.

– I promise.

– And you know who did it? – asked Glaze.

Gallade didn't respond at the moment, then, he stood up and walked to the computer. He closed the photos of Bolt and he opened a Sceptile's photo.

– I'm a little embarrassed for this, but we have a suspect… he was my best friend. – said Gallade looking at the photo. – I will not let our friendship stop me for doing the right thing. I will capture him… and I will let you know.

Glaze ran to Gallade and hug his leg. Gallade kneeled again and hug her.

– Someone, please bring her a glass of milk for the shock. – said Gallade. – I have to go, be careful kiddo. They will contact your teacher of your state, she going to come here.

– P-please… stay with me until my teacher arrive.

– It will be a pleasure. – said Gallade smiling.

Chimecho took a little of time to arrive, she entered quickly and worried. Gallade told her about what happened, and instead of being mad with the corporation about what happened, or mad with Glaze for peeking, the teacher was greeted with Gallade and hug Glaze calming her down. Gallade walked away with a smile on his face.

– The next part of the plan is ready. – said Gallade to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the last building, Summer and Blaze where in the same room at the same time the both Vulpix were talking.

– I told you, I have the feeling of seeing those drawing somewhere recently. – said Vulpix.

– Try to remember! Maybe we can discover something! Just close your eyes and try to remember. – said Alolan Vulpix.

– _Why Gallade didn't say anything if he realized?_ – thought Summer hiding her necklace with her ID.

Summer somehow knew that telling her about the drawings being the same as their necklaces would be a bad idea. She was more relaxed when she saw Blaze's necklace being hide by his ID.

– I think we must go to let you to work. – said Blaze.

– What? Oh, yes. I would appreciate that. – said Vulpix.

– I will ask someone to help you to find the exit. – said Alolan Vulpix.

An Arcanine came for helping Blaze and Summer, and when they were already outside, they decided to rest a little in Blaze's room. When they were in Blaze's room, Summer made a big sigh sitting on the floor.

– What are you hiding from me? – asked Blaze lying on his bed.

– I was going to tell you anyway… so, yesterday I saw Gallade's aura… or I think so. – said Summer while Blaze was looking partially at her because he was on his bed. – I was never that scared… it was even more scariest than the accident…

– Was it so bad?

– I have never seen that black color… It makes me chill… – said Summer.

– I believe you, I swear, but, why he is acting so good with us if he is a bad Pokémon?

– I don't know, I thought about it, but I have no answer yet.

– Do you think it was bad if he realized of our necklaces? – asked Blaze.

– You realized too? – asked Summer.

– How couldn't I? I saw him trying to hide a scary smile when he saw our necklaces, that's the reason why I hide mine when you hide yours. – said Blaze.

– For the moment I feel relax, he can't hurt us, right?

– Obviously no, Gallade is well known as a good scientific and businessman, I don't think he would risk that only for this dummy necklaces. – said Blaze touching his necklace.

– I hope so.

After that, Summer and Blaze went with the other boys because they couldn't find Glaze or Cotton. When they finished looking what they wanted, they were told that tomorrow they were going to return to Luminous Village, disappointing many kids. All the kids slept early by their own will.

* * *

Early in the morning, they were already in the lobby, even Aggron was right there.

– Good evening everyone, before leaving I want to give you a gift. – said Aggron holding many scarfs, ribbons, bows, etc. – Come on, take one each one.

Many of the kids got close to Aggron and when they chose what they wanted, they returned to their places.

– Take this. It's a Red Bow. It will help you to rise your stats when you wear it. – said Blaze.

– And what did you choose? – asked Summer.

– It's a Special Band, it's very useful for the Pokémon who use some Special Moves. – said Blaze with a smile.

– Fine, now that everyone already chose or someone help you, it's time to go. Just remember the rules, and if you don't remember, don't be shy and ask, a wrong move can be very dangerous in a Mystery Dungeon. – said Aggron.

Summer and the other wore the gifts before leaving, Summer felt more relaxed hiding her necklace with the bow. They passed by the same points and safe zones like the first time. The way was shorter now that they knew the road outside the Mystery Dungeons. After all, they change constantly.

They walked and walked until they arrive at the first Safe Zone, then, the next, and finally, the last one. After that safety and relaxed night, they were in the last Mystery Dungeon which connected with Luminous Village, but Cotton complained about a pain, the teacher and Aggron realized that Cotton was badly poisoned. Aggron reacted quickly and he ordered everyone to enter in a cave, there, he lied Cotton on the floor and he took his bag.

– This is so strange. – said Aggron.

– About what? – asked the teacher worried for her student.

– We didn't encounter any Poison type Pokémon or any trap, and she was in the middle of us. – said Aggron looking for a Pecha Berry in his bag.

– True… but before analyze the situation, Cotton's health is more important. – said Chimecho.

– Oh no…

– What?! – asked the teacher agitated.

– It's even more weird… I swear I package many berries of different kinds, how is possible that there is nothing? – asked Aggron worried.

– What?! That's not possible… That's not possible! – shouted Chimecho.

– Don't shout or you will worry the kids. I have a plan, I will continue alone and I will try to get in the village the quickest I can. If I found a Pecha Berry, I will return quickly, bit if not, I will ask for help to the villagers. – said Aggron.

– Just… do it quickly, please. – said the teacher.

Aggron tried to calm her down again, then, he continued. For his bad luck, he couldn't find any Pecha Berry, but he was now near to the village, so he decided to go more quick, but a voice made him stop.

– I'm very disappoint of you, Aggron. – said a voice.

– Who are you? I'm not have a time for a game, I'm in a rush. – said Aggron walking again.

– Game? But you broke the first rule you gave to the kids; stay together all the time if I remember well. – said the voice.

– Who are you?! – shouted Aggron getting angry.

– Calm down, don't hurry up the things. – said Gallade walking through the bushes.

– Mr. Gallade? What are you doing here? – asked Aggron confused.

– Do you want this? – said Gallade holding a Pecha Berry.

– Yes sir! Mr. Gallade, you are a hero… again. – said Aggron happy.

– Hero? But I need to punish you for breaking a rule. – said Gallade.

– But, what are you-

Gallade threw the berry and he cut it faster in front of Aggron's eyes. Aggron was confused, and suddenly his left angle vision was a little higher than his right angle. Aggron died instantly cut in half. Gallade took one of one part of the berry and he started to eat it. A little drone got closer to Gallade.

– Didn't you get impacted? – asked Gallade.

– A little, but you know my life belongs voluntarily to you, sir. – said Pachirisu through the drone.

– Good, prepare the serum. – said Gallade

– Are you sure? The serum is still in a beta phase. – said Pachirisu.

– Of course I am; why would I risk to kill if I wasn't?

– My apologies, whenever you say, sir.

– Go to that coordinates, you will use the serum right there.

Gallade started to walk in direction of the cave where the teacher and the students were. Meanwhile, several minutes later, the teacher was anxious walking around several times.

– Where he could be? He is taking his time and I don't think I can wait any longer. – said Chimecho to herself. – Okay, enough. Kids, we are going to the village.

– But Miss Chimecho, Cotton is… – said Glaze.

– I know, but it will be more dangerous if no one comes. I need everyone who can fight around of the ones who can't.

– I will help. – said Blaze.

– I want to kick some asses. – said Yang.

– I can cover you in the air. – said Red.

– I… – said Glaze looking at Cotton who was suffering. – I will fight too!

– I don't know how to fight, but I can help carrying Cotton. – said Summer.

– I will help with her too. – said Fur.

– I will help Red in the air. – said Soul.

– I only know some Special Move Attacks, maybe they can be a little weak, but maybe they can help. – said Jay.

– I… I love you all. – said Chimecho happy.

Everyone take positions making for Cotton, Summer, Fur and Jay safer. They walked, they encountered some wild Pokémon, but nothing they couldn't handle together, until they heard a powerful growl near. Some of them doubted for a moment.

– Don't let your guard down! – said the teacher.

That was enough to them to take their defense positions again. After that, they could see it; a big and colossal Pokémon in front of them.

– M-miss… W-what kind of Pokémon is that? – asked Glaze.

– I-it's a Garchomp… – said the teacher trying not to be afraid for her students. – But I never saw one that big… It must be at least 3 meters tall…

When they blink once, Garchomp was already in front of the teacher.

 *** Garchomp used Slash. A critical hit.**

 **\+ Chimecho's HP: 24/118.**

The teacher received all the power of the hit making her fly.

– Miss! - shouted Glaze.

 *** Garchomp used Slash. The move missed. / * Yang used Protect.**

– Pay attention, you can thank me later. – said Yang.

 *** Garchomp used Dragon Rush. The move missed. / * Blaze used Dragon Claw. The moved missed.**

Blaze saved Yang. Blaze and Garchomp were pushed back by the moves crash.

– Stop talking! – shouted Blaze.

 *** Glaze used Spark. It had no effect.**

– What are you doing?! – asked Yang.

– I-I'm sorry… the nerves… I forgot he is Dragon type. – said Glaze.

– And Ground type! – shouted Yang.

– Stop fighting! Yang, just focus on your fight! Glaze, relax, we are going to make it. – said Blaze.

– And who are you for giving me orders? – asked Yang exposing his back.

 *** Garchomp used Slash. The move missed. / * Blaze used Dragon Tail. The move missed.**

They were pushed back again.

– Listen, I am just asking for help, I don't think any of us can defeat him alone. Let's just make a temporal truce. – said Blaze.

– F-fine… and thanks… again. –said Yang.

Yang and Blaze ran in opposite directions. Blaze jump higher at Garchomp's head high. Yang attacked one of his feet.

 *** Blaze used Dragon Claw. It's supper effective.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 529/630.**

 *** Yang used Dragon Tail. It's supper effective.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 498/630.**

Yang and Blaze gathered in front of Garchomp waiting for his next move.

 ***Garchomp used Dragon Rush. The move missed. / * Glaze used Bite.**

 **Garchomp's HP: 486/630.**

Before Garchomp could attack, Glaze bit Garchom's ankle. By the pain, Garchomp shaked with strength throwing Glaze away.

 **\+ Glaze's HP: 49/56.**

– I can't wait anymore; I will go for help. – said Red.

– I'm coming with you. – said Soul.

 *** Garchomp used Dragon Claw.**

 **\+ Red´s HP: 3/52.**

Red fell after he tried to dodge that attack, he lost consciousness.

– Red! – shouted Soul.

– He will be fine! Find some help! – shouted Blaze.

Soul doubted for a momento, but he decided to get some help. He was already far to the fight and near to the village.

 *** ? used Hypnosis. Soul is fast asleep.**

Meanwhile with Garchomp;

– Fur, take care of Cotton. – said Summer.

– What are you going to do? – asked Fur.

– It must be a way to help. – said Summer.

– If you can't fight, how? – asked Fur. – You are going to be a nuisance.

– I think I can help with something. – said Summer before she ran where Glaze was lying.

– What are we going to do? – asked Yang stressed.

– Calming down. – said Blaze. – Use Protect.

 *** Garchomp used Slash. The move missed. / * Yang used Protect.**

When Garchomp failed his move, Blaze was already above Garchomp doing front flips thrusting a direct hit to Garchomp's head.

 *** Blaze used Dragon Tail. It´s supper effective.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 396/630.**

Summer could talk a little bit with Yang while Garchomp was on the floor, but he stood up quickly and furious, he attacked Yang.

 *** Garchomp used Dragon Claw. It's supper effective.**

 **\+ Yang HP: 377/630.**

For a moment, Garchomp appreciate Yang injured, then, he turned around where Blaze was.

 *** Glaze used Bite.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 377/630.**

Glaze was biting Garchomp's tail and he shaked again throwing Glaze, but this time she used the impulse to copy Blaze's front flips thrusting another direct hit.

 *** Glaze used Iron Tail. A critical hit.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 302/630.**

Garchomp, angry, started to run to Glaze.

 *** Chimecho used Psychic. Garchomp is confused.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 255/630.**

 *** Garchomp used Dragon Claw. It hurt itself in its confusion.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 193/630.**

Summer ran where Blaze was.

– Blaze! – shouted Summer trying to attracting his attention.

– Summer? What are you doing here?! You can be hurt! – said Blaze.

– Wait, I think I have an idea. – said Summer. – The plan is going to be…

When Garchomp was cured, the first thing he could see was Blaze in front of him.

– Hey! Idiot! – shouted Blaze challenging Garchomp. – And it's supposed that you are a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon?

Garchomp ran with all his strength and angry.

 *** Blaze used Ember. It's not very effective…**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 189/630.**

Between the embers and its bright, Garchomp was temporally blind. Garchomp, hurted, he walked backwards where Glaze was waiting.

 *** Glaze used Iron Tail.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 179/630.**

Glaze made Garchomp to trip on. He fell on his backside.

 *** Yang used Dragon Tail. It's supper effective. / * Blaze used Dragon Claw. It's supper effective.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 94/630.**

Garchomp got up, he looked more and more lunatic and wild. Glaze used her Iron Tail digging in the floor with her tail inside the ground.

 *** Glaze used Iron Tail. But it missed.**

 *** Glaze used Spark. It had no effect.**

Glaze concentrated the electricity to her tail conducting it to the ground. Huge thunderbolts went out of the floor destroying where Garchomp was standing. He was trapped.

– Now! – shouted Blaze.

 *** Yang used Dragon Tail. It's supper effective. / * Blaze used Dragon Tail. It's supper effective. / * Glaze used Iron Tail. / * Chimecho used Psychic.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 0/630**

 **Garchomp fainted.**

Finally, they made it, they won. Everyone was exhausted.

– How *arf* did you know *arf* that was going to happen? – asked Blaze trying to breathe.

– About what? – asked Summer.

– The combination of Glaze's moves to create the trap. – said Blaze.

– I only supposed that, this highland has copper and there is a little, salty and subterraneous spring. The copper is an excellent electricity conductor; the salty water intensifies the electricity. Glaze's moves did the rest. – said Summer. – Oh no, I did it again.

– Do you know something? I'm glad you did it again. – said Blaze with a smile.

– S-sir? – asked Pachirisu.

– Yes, what's the matter? – asked Gallade relaxed.

– Are you not angry because your plan failed?

– Of course I'm not, everything is part of the plan. Although, I have to admit that I didn't expect that final combo… Whatever, the drone has another serum. The first; the A-367 serum, was only the beginning. The second serum; the M-891 is the one I'm telling you. Used it on Garchomp, it will be the way we can say thanks for lend us his body. – said Gallade with a ghoulish smile.

– How you ordered. – said Pachirisu moving the drone.

The little drone flew where the kids were resting and without being seen, it shot a dart to Garchomp, his muscles started to tense, followed by a powerful bright. When the kids and the children realized, Garchomp was standing on his legs Mega Evolved.

– M-miss… that's normal? – asked Yang.

– I-I had never seen something like that… – said Chimecho in shock.

– If we could win once, we can do it twice. – said Glaze getting in a fight pose.

– We are going to win again, just don't be overconfident. – said Blaze taking his fighting position. – Summer, any idea?

– I-I… I don't have any…

– Okay, try to think in one, we are going to distract-

But it was too late. Garchomp was in front of Blaze.

 *** Garchomp used Slash. A critical hit. / * Chimecho used Protect.**

Garchomp's strength was too powerful, Chimecho's Protect was destroyed.

 **\+ Chimecho's HP: 0/118.**

 **Chimecho fainted.**

The teacher was lying on the floor, the Slash passed the Protect and hit Chimecho, she was bleeding so badly.

– Teacher! – shouted many of the kids.

Garchomp attacked Glaze.

 *** Garchomp used Dragon Rush. It's supper effective.**

 **\+ Yang's HP: 0/87.**

 **Yang fainted.**

Yang jumped in the final second to protect Glaze with his own body. Yang couldn't move anymore, meanwhile Garchomp was in front of Glaze.

 *** Blaze used Dragon Claw. It's supper effective.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 809/830.**

Blaze jumped and scratch Garchomp's left eye. Garchomp flinched and complained because of the pain, he was covering his bleeding eye. Glaze take advantage of Garchomp's state and she ran to Garchomp's legs.

 *** Glaze used Iron Tail.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 797/830.**

But this time, Garchomp didn't fell, on the contrary, he kicked Glaze making her to crashed with a stone wall.

 **\+ Glaze's HP: 1/56.**

Glaze tried to get up, but he only could do it a half and her fur of her head was starting to get wet because of her blood. The teacher was unconscious next to Yang. Soul didn't come back. Red was disappeared. Glaze could only stand barely. Blaze was tired. Fur and Summer didn't know how to fight. Jay was in shock preventing him to move. And Cotton was poisoned.

The luck was not with the kids

 *** Garchomp used Dragon Dance. It's atack and speed rose. /** *** Garchomp used Dragon Dance. It's atack and speed rose.**

The enemy pounced against Blaze, but Blaze could escape with a little scratch.

 *** Garchomp used Dragon Claw.**

 **\+ Blaze's HP 69/76.**

Garchomp was already behind Blaze, he couldn't do a single move.

 *** Garchomp used Slash.**

 **\+ Blaze's HP: 12/76.**

With Blaze on the floor, Garchomp walked slowly to Summer. She could only saw him getting near and near, she even had to look up to see Garchomp's eyes. He pointed her with one of his arms in form of scythe.

– GET AWAY OF HER! – shouted Blaze furiously.

 *** Blaze used Dragon Tail. It's supper effective. / * Blaze used Ember. It's not very effective… / * Blaze used Dragon Claw. It's supper effective.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 652/830.**

Blaze hit Garchomp's face with his Dtagon Tail, after that; in the air, he used Ember to Garchomp's healthy eye and finishing with a Dragon Claw while Blaze was falling. That only made Garchomp angrier.

 *** Garchomp used Dragon Dance. It's attack and speed rose. / * Garchomp used Dragon Rush.**

 **\+ Blaze's HP: 1/76.**

Blaze resisted the final attack he received. He was in the floor with a broken arm and with a sprain knee. Garchomp walked again to Summer, and instead of finishing her, he just threw her, and kick her, and again just for fun.

 **\+ Summer's HP: 1/24.**

Summer was kneeling holding up with her paws. Garchomp was going to finish with Summer.

– SUMMER! DON'T DARE TO TOUCH HER! – shouted Blaze on the floor.

 *** Garchomp used Slash… But the move failed!**

When Summer opened her eyes after waiting to long for anything to pass, she could see him. The same hood Pokémon. With only a hand was stopping Garchomp's move.

 *** Garchomp used Slash. The move missed.**

Garchomp could only cut the air and the Pokémon's hood, which he left behind. Summer could see him perfectly. She didn't know which Pokémon he was. A Sceptile was behind Garchomp.

 *** Sceptile used Leaf Blade.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 584/830.**

He did a cut in Garchomp's back in form of X. Garchomp turn around to attack.

 *** Garchomp used Dragon Claw. The move missed. / * Sceptile used Leaf Blade. A critical hit.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 367/830.**

Sceptile grazed his leaves with Garchomp's arm, then, he whirled and with his other leaves of his other arm made a clean cut to Garchomp's arm. Garchomp lost his right arm completely.

 *** Sceptile used a Luminous Orb. / *Sceptile burrowed his way underground.**

When the effect of the Orb finished, Garchomp was still blind walking backwards as a reflexive reaction.

 *** Sceptile used Dig. A critical hit. / *Sceptile used Leaf Storm. A critical hit. Sceptile's special attack fell.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 69/830.**

Garchomp fell on his knees. He couldn't move anymore, so it was easy to Sceptile to made the final move.

 *** Sceptile used Leaf Blade.**

 **\+ Garchomp's HP: 0/830.**

Summer relaxed seeing that everything was over, but that relax was lost when she saw Garchomp above his own blood pool, he looked more death than alive.

Glazed looked up after the fight was over, her eyes got bigger when she saw Sceptile. There was no doubt, he was the same Sceptile who Gallade show her, same height, same clothing; an old and a colorless blue scarf. At first, she thought to attack him, but she couldn't move because of her wounds, she can only squeeze her jaw knowing that her dad's murdered was in front of her and she couldn't do anything.

At the same time, Gallade was still, in silence, looking everything again.

– S-sir? – asked Pachirisu. – I'm sorry about your failed plan… If it makes you to feel better-

– What are you talking about? I don't get where I am acting in a irrational way,believe me, everything is going according to the plan… My dear friend. It's a pleasure to meet you again. – said Gallade to Sceptile, even when Sceptile didn't hear him.

– Do you mean that you expected this to happen? – asked Pachirisu.

– It has been years since I saw Sceptile… Everytime hiding in the dark, he has been difficult to find… the kids' necklace made me conclude that he had a connection with them. It's time to go home. – said Gallade walking to Progress City.

Sceptile started to walk where Blaze was, that made her move again after seeing Garchomp dying.

– I'm sorry. – said Sceptile emerging behind Summer hitting her in her nape knocking her. Sceptile took Summer's unconsciousness body and put her in his shoulder.

– Let her go! – shouted Blaze trying to stand up without a success.

Sceptile walked where Blaze was, he was lying on his stomach raising his sight encountering Sceptile's eyes standing now "face to face" to him. Sceptile could see the angry face of Blaze, and his still state made the work easier to Sceptile, he hit Blaze's nape knocking him like Summer.

– W-where d-do you think y–you are taking my s-students? – said Chimcecho trying to stand up.

Sceptile got near and push her kindly to the floor.

– Don't move, or you will bleed out quicker. – said Sceptile taking some leaves from his bag, he put where Chimecho was bleeding. – That will stop the hemorrhage while that Fletchling bring help.

– R-Red? – asked Chimecho.

– He took a difficult choice, help in the fight knowing he will lose or fleeing to ask for help trying to help the others. Please, the other that don't blame him… you don't learn how to choose in the school or in home.

– You look as a good Pokémon, but you will be greatest if you let my students go…

– Good try, but no. – said Sceptile running with the two kids on his shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village, Sylveon was walking in the center of the village humming a sweet song.

– Shooter? – said an Absol attracting Sylveon's attention.

– For the last time Destiny, you know I hate that name. – said Sylveon. Destiny released a tiny and kind smile trying to contain it.

– I'm sorry, but the names of both made me remember when we were young and when we made double dates together. – said Destiny.

– They were good times. – said Sylveon smiling.

– You with Cerberus and Bolt with me. Together we got a very lively dates. – said Destiny.

– You can say that again! They were so drunk to death… – Sylveon stopped when she realized about what she said. Destiny just made a little smile.

– Don't worry, I know you didn't that just to hurt me, let's just change the topic. What do you think about the school trip?

– I believe it will make the kids to understand about how the world is, there are bad Pokémon, but there also are good Pokémon. But maybe they would see it more like fun.

– I just expect that my Glaze is having fun… You know, sometimes I get so happy everytime I saw her. – said Destiny.

– She's a good girl, I just expect my son don't bother her. – said Sylveon.

– Not at all, he is a good boy… About what I told, I meant that Glaze is a miracle. It was supposed that when she was born, she had to be biologically an Absol like me, but she is a lively image of her father. – said Destiny. – Now that I remember, Blaze is also a miracle, I still remember when you two found his egg. He survived even when he was in a snowy mountain.

– Sometimes I wish to tell him the truth… I even have a sense of culprit.

– If you are scared because he can get mad, you shouldn't. Both of you are great parents, I know you will find the correct time and place to tell him. – said Destiny.

– SOMEBODY HELP ME! – sounded a voice. – SOMEBODY HELP ME!

They stopped their conversation and they could see a little Fletchling falling from the sky. When they arrived where he fell, there were already a crowd.

– Is one of the kids from the school! – said a Pokémon from the crowd.

Sylveon reacted quickly running where Hydreigon was.

* * *

Many Pokémon ran for the rescue, Hydreigon passed them flying at high speed. He wished we could get in time and when he arrived the first thing he saw was Garchomp's corpse.

– What the hell happened here? – asked Hydreigon impacted.

– That Garchomp attacked us. – said Fur taking care of Cotton and Chimecho.

– Is everyone okay? – asked Hydreigon.

– Please help Cotton and the teacher… Cotton is poisoned and our teacher is bleeding out. – said Fur.

– I don't see Blaze or Summer anywhere. – said Hydreigon.

– Well… mister… you see-

– H-he kidnapped them. – said Glaze with difficulty to talk.

– Who kidnapped them?! – asked Hydreigon getting more worried.

– My dad's murderer… he's back. – said Glaze.

Hydreigon had an attack of worry, scare and of chill, he was going to fly to look for them, but he couldn't.

– I will take Chimecho and Cotton to the village, others are coming this way. – said Hydreigon putting them on his back.

– Thank you, sir. – said Fur.

Hydreigon flew back the quickest he could. After leave them with the medical Pokémon of the village he returned looking for his kids.

* * *

In the highland of a mountain, Blaze and Summer were lying on the floor, Sceptile was looking the sight and the fall. They was starting to wake up.

– Where are we? – asked Blaze.

– In Forgotten Mountain. – said Sceptile.

– Y-you! – said Blaze taking an attack position, but he couldn't continue in that pose falling because of his spring ankle.

– Don't make so foolish things, you are wounded. I don't want to fight.

– Why I recognize you somewhere? – asked Blaze.

– Because he is the same Pokémon who gave us the necklaces. – said Summer with her silver eyes again. – It's the same aura.

– You must stop doing that or you will lose consciousness again. – said Sceptile.

– It's really you? – asked Blaze.

– That's right.

– If you don't want to fight us… Why did you attack us? – asked Blaze.

– I didn't attack you. I defended you.

– Good way to protect someone. – said Blaze touching his nape.

– I must, I had to defend you from Gallade, after all, he send that Garchomp to kill you both.

– Wait, Gallade? – asked Blaze. – Why he did it? I mean, I don't trust him, but I didn't think he would risk his social image.

– He didn't, I supposed everything was part of his plan, even me. He did many horrible things and he escaped incriminating someone else.

– But, who is going to be incriminated? – asked Summer with her green eyes again. Sceptile took his time to respond.

– Me, He incriminate me and put me in the media as a murderer many times. – said Sceptile.

– You talk like you aren't a murderer… – said Summer.

– If you mean about that Garchomp, what I learn in my life is that you must do what is necessary if you don't have another choice. After all, he was already dead anyway. It's not the first time that Gallade use whatever he used, I saw it several times… everyone dies at the end.

– Okay, if that is all, we must leave now. – said Blaze taking Summer arm.

– That's not all. Gallade won't rest until he obtains what he wants, and you are already in his plan. My job is to protect you both, and I can't always be behind you, that's why I will train you everyday, at this place. – said Sceptile.

– No thanks, I am trained enough. – said Blaze.

– You have a good training, but is only a basic one. That's why you couldn't handle a fight with Mega Garchomp, after all, your human friend has no idea how to fight like a human or like a Pokémon. – said Sceptile.

– Hey! My training is… Mega Garchomp? And how did you know that Summer is a human?!

– I have been ordered to protect you, I can't tell you many things, unless you accept.

– Can you tell us about the Garchomp? – asked Summer.

– That Garchomp Mega Evolved. – said Sceptile.

– That's impossible, we read about it and it's supposed that if you want to Mega Evolve you must have a Mega Stone, and a human with a good and friendly relationship. – said Blaze.

– And you are right, but that was before Gallade researched about the Mega Evolution, it seems that he could make a similar effect, but apparently, it must be in a beta phase, maybe that's why the Pokémon who Mega Evolve by Gallade's fault, die at the end.

– We accept your conditions. – said Summer.

– What?! Summer, how can you trust him so badly? – asked Blaze.

– I just have a little intuition about this. – said Summer.

– Argh, fine, we will do it. – said Blaze.

– Okay, you will come here everyday after you heal your wounds. I must warn you, my training lessons are not kindly. You must see it like a fight with a Pokémon that is trying to kill you without doubts.

– Yeah, yeah, whatever. – said Blaze trying to climb down the mountain because of his wounds. Sceptile turned around looking the view again.

– Are you alright? – asked Summer.

– This place is known as Forgotten Mountain, because many Pokémon came here to forget their pain and regrets. – said Sceptile.

– To do what? – asked Summer. Sceptile looked Summer with a tiny smile making her to understand the obvious answer.

– Even I thought about suicide… several years I came here… Sometimes I wish I can change the past. – said Sceptile letting fall some tears. – You must go or your friend is going to leave you… or he can hurt himself. I will warn you, it's probably that you will never see me like this again, and less in my training lessons.

– Thank you for protecting us. – said Summer before she left.

– I must be strong, I promised you after all. – said Sceptile.


	6. The training just begin!

Blaze woke up on what it looked like a bed made of grass, but only when he was lied was green. All the nature around him was dead. And somehow, he recognized that place. In the distance, he could see smoke.

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that smoke probably means civilization, so without thinking twice, he walked to the smoke. He was a little confused, the last he could remember was he walking home with Summer.

– _It's true, where is Summer?_ – thought Blaze while he was walking.

He took his time reaching the smoke's origin. When he finally arrived, he was surprised when he looked what it looked like ancient ruins, there was only ancient rocks covered by plants and a small campfire. That made Blaze more confused.

– Sit up Blaze, you look tired. – said a voice.

– Who are you? – asked Blaze. – Where am I and where is Summer?

– I'm just a friend. – said the voice. Suddenly, a powerful light came out from the fire and when Blaze could see again, a big and white Pokémon was in front of him, he even had a big ring around his abdomen.

– Being honest, many Pokémon who I met recently want to kill me. – said Blaze.

– I won't hurt you. Come on, sit up, I have to talk with you, it's important. – said the Pokémon sitting near the campfire.

– And how can I trust you?

– You can't, I can't force you to trust me, but you have to know something, something that can change your whole life. – said the Pokémon.

– *Sigh*. Fine, but be quick, this place made me chill. – said Blaze sitting around the campfire.

– Tell me, what do you think about Summer? I want you to be honest. – said the Pokémon.

– You told me that you want to tell me something. – said Blaze. – You didn't say something about questions.

– It's necessary your answer, only that way I can continue.

– Well, Summer… She changed our lives, she lost so much, but at the same time she won so much…

– I ask you about what do you think about her, no what she passed for.

– She… Now that you ask, I don't know. – said Blaze.

– That means that you are taking care of her for responsibility than love? – asked the Pokémon.

– Of course I don't do it for responsibility! I love her so much. We passed so many things together… It's like we are connected.

– Then you protect her because you have connection that probably doesn't exist?

– Can you stop supposing so wrong things? She suffered a lot, she is my sister after all. – said Blaze.

– But she isn't. Am I right?

– What do you mean? – asked Blaze starting to being pissed off.

– She isn't your sister; she is a human who came to our world after all. And you know the story about the humans.

– That story is wrong. – said Blaze already pissed off.

– Why it is wrong? Just because an old man that you just met told you? – asked the Pokémon.

– Enough! You are starting to be annoying. Listen to me and listen me good; maybe Summer is too different. She is a human and I am a Pokémon, what's your point? She is only a scared girl who lost her parents. I love her, because we created a powerful link between us. We were totally honest between us and if she didn't say something about her pain was because she didn't want to worry us. She has to live here knowing that she doesn't belong here, and I will be here for her… She is my best friend even more than Glaze, and I met Glaze many years ago. There are some relations that you can't explain because they are a little complicated, that's our relation and that's why I will risk my life protecting her.

– Blaze… Good answer. I am the one who brought Summer here, I send her to you without knowing what do you want. – said the Pokémon what it looked like a smile. – I can't force to protect her if you don't want.

– Wait… You brought her here? In a world where the humans are hated?! Far from her home?! She was depressed because you bring her here! – said Blaze angrily.

– And what was I supposed to do? Let her die with her parents? – said the Pokémon.

– And why not saving all of them? That sounds logic to you? – asked Blaze.

– I already broke the rule of the circle of life, and not to mention about the space and time laws. I already got in trouble saving that kid. – said the Pokémon.

– I supposed you have a point… I mean, you are not Arceus or something like that… – said Blaze naively.

– Now that I know your answer, I will tell you a pair of things.

– Wait, if you bring Summer here… you must know what is Summer's purpose. – said Blaze.

– … She has nothing like a purpose. – said the Pokémon.

– What?! That has no sense! Then why you bring her to our world?! – said Blaze confused.

– Why I bring her here? … I don't know. I supposed that I wasn't thinking at all. Or you would let a kid die without making something?

– No…

– What I wanted to tell you is that you must be careful making your future. Our world is coming to an end. Maybe many will try to hurt Summer for the only fact of being a human, and there is where you are going to help her. You accepted that you would risk your life to protect her. I think it is a good idea train yourselves… I'm sorry that you are already involved in this destiny without choosing with anticipation. – said the Pokémon standing up.

– Is that all? – asked Blaze. – Everything just for this?!

– Take care Blaze, at this point you will lose so much as Summer. – said the Pokémon preparing for leaving.

– What do you mean?

– Look around.

Blaze looked what it was probably destroyed houses. The nature already done its job. Many trees, branches and little plants was covering most of the ruins.

– What is this? – asked Blaze.

The Pokémon started floating in the air and with a powerful bright he disappeared, but not before he could say something, something that Blaze didn't have time to respond.

– This is what remains of Luminous Village… your home.

* * *

Blaze woke up instantly without remembering his last dream. He still had blurred vision for waking up recently. He was anxious and agitated, he could sense that others Pokémon tried to calm him down.

– Relax, relax. Try to calm down. – said other voices.

When Blaze could see again, he was on his bed and in front of him he could see his parents, Summer and Chansey; the village doctor

– Try to be relax or you will hurt yourself. – said Chansey.

– Where am I? – asked Blaze.

– In your room. – said Chansey checking his eyes, then his mouth. – You had so much luck that someone find you both.

– I remember me trying to walk home with Summer… the rest… I can't remember a thing.

– I was worried… I was helping you to walk, then you suddenly collapsed… – said Summer with a worried face. She had many gauzes on many parts of her body, even her cheeks. – Luckily, Mr. Hydre-… dad arrive in time.

– If we omit your broken arm, your twinkle ankle and other contusions, you seem very healthy. I will recommend you to stay in bed for at least a pair of weeks for you twinkle ankle. Then you can go outside very carefully trying to not moving the splint of your arm. You will have that splint for more than a pair of weeks. The reason that you collapsed was your broken bone cutting your vein, you were lucky, an artery would be worst. Can I talk with the parents outside? – said Chansey walking outside with Hydreigon and Sylveon.

– I am so relieved that you are fine… – said Summer with a sadly face.

– Don't be sad, I will be fine. – said Blaze.

– But it's my fault of your health condition… I'm a-

– You are the reason of my happiness. If what bother you is not knowing how to fight; you will learn with Sceptile.

– Here. – said Summer giving some pills to Blaze. – The doctor Chansey gave me them in case that you feel pain.

– Thanks. – said Blaze taking them with his healthy arm.

– The doctor just left. She wants to give you rehabilitation to your arm after you feel better. – said Sylveon entering again with Hydreigon. – Now… WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING YOUNG MAN?!

– M-mom… sorry, I-

– It's my- – tried to say Summer, but she was interrupted.

– It's my fault. – said Hydreigon. – I taught him how to fight and how to lose fear… I told him to not have mercy if it was necessary.

– WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?! HE IS A KID! – said Sylveon angrily.

– Believe, I more than anyone know how mad you are right now… But you need to admit that he saved many lives. – said Hydreigon.

– RISKING HIS LIFE!

– He saved my life… I was useless… I'm sorry. – said Summer. That calmed Sylveon a little.

– We wouldn't make it without you, you made a plan that defeat Garchomp temporally. – said Blaze.

– *sigh* I supposed that everything is in the past now. – said Sylveon. – Summer, please go and give this to Cotton and your teacher. This are fresh fruits in a decorate basket.

– Sure… but Blaze-

–I will be fine; Cotton is one of your best friends. – said Blaze. – Say hi to both of them.

When Summer left the house, Sylveon took a cup of tea for Blaze.

– N-no, thanks… You know I hate medicinal tea… – said Blaze, but Sylveon made him drink it. – *cough* *cough* That taste horrible. Yuck.

– Well, you should think twice before making something so stupid like you did. – said Sylveon.

– How is Cotton and the teacher? – asked Blaze.

– Compared with your wounds, Cotton doesn't have something, she's just detoxifying. By the other side, you and your teacher had the worst wounds. The teacher is controlled now.

– It's good to know.

* * *

Summer was walking through the village; her first destination was Cotton's house. She was lost in her thoughts, she wanted to learn how to fight, maybe then she wouldn't be a hindrance anymore, but 2 things were stopping her: The fear and she didn't have a teacher until Blaze get better.

– Summer! – said Glaze walking beside Summer. Glaze's head was bandaged and she could see the blood in her bandages.

– Hi Glaze. – said Summer.

– Where are you going? – said Glaze with energy.

– I'm going to Cotton's and the teacher's houses and give them these baskets. – said Summer showing her the gifts.

– It's okay if I can go with you? It's okay, I will let them know that these gifts are from you.

– I wasn't thinking about that. Also, there are from my mother. – said Summer smiling. – I will feel better if someone go with me.

– What? Blaze is not here to accompany you? – said Glaze sarcastically.

– I think you miss him more. – said Summer returning the joke.

– W-what do you mean?

– Come on, I saw you blushing when someone talks about Blaze and you. – said Summer.

– W-well… t-that's why… YOU KNOW I HATE HIM! – shouted Glazed blushed.

– Thank you Glaze… – said Summer.

– Thanks for what?

– I was feeling unhappy recently, and having you near made me happier. – said Summer.

– What are friends for?

When they arrived Cotton's house, an Altaria went out of the house.

– Hi miss Altaria. – said Glaze.

– Oh, hello Glaze, are you here to see my Cotton? – asked Altaria.

– Y-yes, nice to meet you, I'm Summer. I'm here to give Cotton this present in name of my family and Glaze's family. – said Summer showing the present to Altaria. Glaze was surprised about what Summer said.

– I'm happy knowing that my Cotton has many good friends like you. – said Altaria smiling. – But come in, she's in her bedroom, Glaze, you know the way.

– Thanks miss Altaria. – said Glaze entering with Summer.

– Thanks to you.

Summer and Glaze reached Cotton's room in no time, after all, all the houses in the village were small.

– Hi Cotton, how are you feeling?

– Fine, thanks for asking. I have to be in bed a pair of days and I will go outside without a problem. – said Cotton. – How are your wounds?

– I only have some scratches and tiredness; I will feel better tomorrow. – said Summer.

– I just have to take care of my head… I just not hope to turn in a fool like Yang or Blaze. – said Glaze.

– You are talking about my brother; you know? – asked Summer.

– I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Maybe we can go and see Yang too, after all, that knucklehead saved my life. – said Glaze.

– Glaze, I think you must stop insulting others. – said Summer.

– Why? Are you going to say that I'm in love with Yang as I am with Blaze? – said Glaze.

– So you admit you are in love him. – said Summer.

– I-I never said I'm in love with Blaze! – said Glaze blushed.

– I never said who you are in love. – said Summer with a "catch ya'" face.

– WAAAAAAAH! – screamed Glaze.

The three of them past a good time. Summer and Glaze give the basket to Cotton and they past there almost an hour; so they had to say goodbye. Then they visited Chimecho's house.

Summer and Glaze walked to their teacher's house. They took their time in front of the door; they didn't know who was Chimecho's family, or at least if she has a family. But they decided to knock the door. They were surprised to see their teacher "walking" without a problem.

– Hi kids. – said Chimecho.

– T-teacher? Are you fine? – asked Summer.

– Oh no, you must be confusing me with your teacher, I'm her cousin. – said Chimecho. – I supposed that you want to see her.

– Yes, please. – said Glaze.

– She is still sleeping, but please, come in. – said Chimecho.

Both of them entered and Chimecho offered them to sit in an armchair, they accepted.

– She just stabilized recently, I will let you see her, but please answer some questions first. – said Chimecho getting serious.

– S-sure. – said Summer.

– I'm sorry or this, but I want the responsible to pay for what he/she done. – said Chimecho.

– It's fine to do that, what if the enemy is too powerful? – asked Summer trying to stop Chimecho.

– Don't worry for that. I'm an explorer from Treasure Town. – said Chimecho.

– Treasure Town?! You mean from Wigglytuff Guild?! – asked Glaze surprised.

– That one. – said Chimecho.

– Wigglytuff Guild? – asked Summer.

– You don't know them?! They saved the world stopping the Time Paralysis. – said Glaze surprised. That made Summer remembered what Alakazam told them.

– _It wasn't supposed that the ones who really saved the world were that human with his partner?_ – thought Summer. – I'm sorry… I just remember.

– So, what can you tell me?

– Garchomp was the one who… – tried to say Summer.

– The only culprit here is Sceptile… the one who killed my dad. – said Summer.

– What? I think you get it wrong. – said Summer. – If Sceptile was a bad Pokémon, why did he save us?

– Some bad Pokémon act like if they were good Pokémon. – said Chimecho. – They do this because they want to gain someone trust. It can be a possible.

– Summer. – said Glaze. – You must know, you and Blaze were kidnapped by him.

– M-me?

– What can you tell me about him? – asked Chimecho.

– I-I… I don't know… – said Summer.

– I think he was a good Pokémon. – said the teacher who was standing up with difficulty.

– Cousin! What are you doing?! You must return to you… – but it was too late, the teacher collapsed in the place. She reopened her wounds covering with blood her bandages.

They reacted quickly and take her to the bed.

– What were you thinking?! – said the teacher's cousin changing her bandages.

– I'm sorry. And Glaze… I think that Sceptile is a good Pokémon. – said the teacher.

– That is what you think, but he is…

– Summer and Blaze were not hurt. – said the teacher. – Maybe Sceptile is not the one who you are looking for.

– Believe me, he is. – said Glaze.

– And how can you be so sure? – asked the teacher's cousin.

– Gallade… He told me about Sceptile. Gallade knew about him because he helped the police with the investigation of my dad's murder. – said Glaze trying not to cry.

– I won't lose anything if I investigate that Sceptile. – said the cousin. – But let's stop here, my cousin need to rest.

– Yeah, I was thinking in look how is my brother now. – said Summer showing them the basket. – This is a gift from our families.

– Thank you so much, this kind of gifts make me feel better. – said the teacher.

Summer put the basket in a nightstand, then after saying goodbye, both girls left the cousins alone.

– And how are the guild members? – asked the teacher.

– Everyone is fine, many of the didn't change a thing. – said the cousin.

– And what about that team? – asked the teacher.

– They left Treasure Town a decade ago. If you want to know, they evolved; he was a Lucario and she an Umbreon.

– I'm happy to know they are making their lives as an Explorer Team. He could incorporate in this world even when he is a-

– If someone knows that I told the secret to a civil I can be punished without dinner… and I am the one who cook. – said the cousin.

– Why we need to hide the fact that a human came to our world and saved it? – asked the teacher.

– Because we need to keep everyone calm, the changes take time to take form. I want to tell everyone like you, everyone in the guild miss when they were apprentices; when he was a Riolu and she was a scared but kindly Eevee.

– But the time must continue, that's what I learnt in my first day as an apprentice in the guild. – said the teacher.

– Hahahaha, I remember that, you quit it in your first day. – said the cousin.

– I discovered that being an explorer wasn't what I expected, then I discovered my love to the children and that's how I became a teacher.

– A loved teacher. – said her cousin. After a little time of silence, the teacher said:

– Please, don't look for Sceptile.

– Why not? I won't lose anything if I just make a little investigation. – said the cousin.

– And what about that Grovyle you told me about? He was considered a criminal too and he was needed to save the world. – said the teacher.

– That was different, he come from the future to save our world, even if he die in the process. I will investigate.

– Please… If he cause any problem call the guild. The Guildmaster will do what is correct. – said the teacher.

– The Guildmaster is a busy Pokémon, and more recently with the actual situation of our world. Besides, this is now a family problem.

– Promise me that you will call for help if you get in troubles.

– Fine, I promise I will.

* * *

Summer and Glaze were walking to Summer's house. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air.

– G-Glaze?

But Glaze didn't answer.

– Please Glaze, don't ignore me. – said Summer.

– For what? You can even trust me. – said Glaze angrily.

– I trust you, but I can tell you: Sceptile didn't hurt us, when we woke up he wasn't even near. – lied Summer.

– Are you saying the truth? Because it doesn't have sense; a kidnapper who let her victim free? – said Glaze.

– I don't know if something passed… but maybe Blaze knows-

Or maybe you can start saying the truth, the friends tell each other secrets because they trust each other. See ya' someday. – said Glaze walking to other direction.

Summer stayed alone without moving for a little time, after she reacted, she returned to her house alone.

In the next morning, Summer wanted to talk with her dad knowing Sylveon wasn't home that day.

– Dad, can I ask you a favor? – asked Summer.

– Sure, whatever you want. – said Hydreigon.

– Train me. – said Summer with determination.

– Of course… What?!

– I know mom was furious because you trained Blaze, but I want to be useful if the time comes.

– Summer…

– That's why I want to train, please… Train…!

Hydreigon hug his daughter.

– How to say no to that determination? – said Hydreigon.

– That means… you will train me? – asked Summer.

– Sure, but tomorrow. First, I need to be sure your mom will be not home tomorrow, and I need to ask a friend mine; a Fight type Pokémon, because I need to know how to train you correctly. – said Hydreigon. – I need you to be completely discreet with your mother; otherwise she will cut my head, all of them.

– Sure.

* * *

 **Professor: Hydreigon. First day of training.**

Hydreigon was training with Summer far from the village, in a little and silent forest.

– Okay, let's begin with your muscles. You will run several minutes, several push-ups, and you will train your legs and arms, they will be a key ingredient for your training. Remember, don't push yourself too much or you could hurt yourself. Let's do it little by little.

Summer tried all she could, but it seemed too little, even for a beginner. She was sad for her results.

– Are you alright? – asked Hydreigon offering her a bottle of water.

– I'm so weak… Look at my results.

–Everyone starts in different ways, even Blaze took his time on his defense.

– And how he did it on his first training class? – asked Summer.

– Well… He was talented. But remember; it doesn't matter how you start, it does in how you finish. – said Hydreigon cheering his daughter.

– You're right, I will continue now.

– Wow, stop there. Don't push yourself too much, let's return home for now.

* * *

 **Professor: Hydreigon. Sixth day of training.**

Summer was sweating doing all her efforts until Hydreigon told her to stop.

– You are doing fine. Now let's add another exercise; you will punch and kick the trees, but first put this on. – said Hydreigon giving Summer some protectors for her hands and feet. – These will help you to familiarize yourself with the training and at the same time will prevent any injury.

Then, after another heavy training, they returned home.

* * *

 **Professor: None. Sixth training day.**

Summer escaped that same night. She returned to the forest and she knew the only way to get great results was training by her own in the night; so she started to punch and kick the trees without the protection her dad gave to her.

* * *

 **Professor: Hydreigon. Fifteenth training day.**

For Hydreigon surprise, Summer was progressing quickly and she already destroyed many trees.

– Enough. – said Hydreigon.

– How did I do today? – asked Summer sitting on one of the fallen trees.

– Pretty good. – said Hydreigon lost in his mind.

– Is something the matter? – asked Summer.

– Show me your hands, take off your gloves. – said Hydreigon.

– What?

– Summer… I am your dad and the las thing I want to see is you hurting yourself. Don't act like I don't know what is happening; I saw you walking with pain recently and hiding your hands. Show me your hands.

She was optionless, she took off her gloves and showed her hands to Hydreigon; she had her hands all bloody, the same as her legs.

– You were lucky you didn't break any bone. Stop hurting you. – said Hydreigon cleaning her wounds.

– B-but that's the only way I-

– Stop or I won't teach you anymore.

– Fine… – said Summer sad.

– Dad! Summer! Mom says that dinner is done! – shouted Blaze.

Both of them were surprised looking at Blaze.

– Can you go out now? – asked Hydreigon.

– Yes, mom gave me that idea; I was needed for some fresh air. – said Blaze before a deep inhaling. Summer could only see Blaze's splint.

 **That night…**

Summer went out without permission, but this time she went to Alakazam's house. He was admiring the stars.

– Hello Mr. Alakazam. – said Summer.

– What are you doing awake? Summer, right? – asked Alakazam.

– Yes, you remembered me. I want to ask for help. – said Summer.

– I hear you.

– I want to ask you… Is there some way to heal physically someone faster?

– Why do you want to know that? Everything needs to take its time. – said Alakazam.

– Please… I'm training with my dad and for better results I train myself everyday at this hour, but I hurt myself in the process. My dad told me to stop or he will stop training me. – said Summer.

– *sigh* I don't like to do this, but… okay. It seems really important to you. I know the move Heal Pulse, it will heal you quicker; so, when you finish your training come with me.

– Really? Awesome! Thanks! – said Summer happily.

– Just remember; don't exceed yourself more than you are exceeding.

– I will, thanks.

* * *

 **Professor: Hydreigon. Twentieth training day.**

– I can see you are progressing quicker, you destroyed trees and even rocks! Now I need to teach you the most important thing in a fight; the control and the correct use for the moves you can do when you fight.

– The correct use?

– Yes, you only know how to do erratic, random and predictable moves; I must show you how to use the correct moves, when to do a kick and when a punch. Besides, you only know the move Struggle and that will hurt you in a battle, thus, you must learn a new move.

– And how can I do that? – asked Summer.

– Easy, let's work in your speed.

– What?

– I heard about Riolu, they can learn Quick Attack, we can't lose anything trying. Come on! Try to hit me. – said Hydreigon in a defense mode.

Summer ran and tried to hit her dad and when she failed, she fell down. They repeated it again and again. Hydreigon seemed to been unreachable and she couldn't practice alone because she needed a moving target; so she tried everyday.

* * *

 **Professor: Hydreigon. Thirtieth training day.**

– Come on! You can do it! – shouted Hydreigon while he was flying and dodging easily.

– Aaaaaah! – shouted Summer jumping and trying to punch Hydreigon. He dodged her making her nearly to crash with a tree. By her anger and instinct, she took advantage of the tree and she made a half flip and with her feet she boosted her jump to her dad. – AAAAAAAAH!

 **Summer used Quick Attack. The move failed.**

He could dodger her daughter, even when he was looking in other direction. What Summer could see before closing her eyes was a giant rock in front of her face. She decided to open them when nothing happened, and when she did it, his father was holding her; she was less than an inch in front of the rock.

– You did it well! – said Hydreigon happily.

– But… I couldn't hit you…

– So? You just made your first move, many city Pokémon can make a single move. – said Hydreigon.

– Thanks dad, for everything. – said Summer before hugging her dad. Hydreigon was still for some seconds, then, he hug her too.

– It's nothing… my daughter. – said Hydreigon. – Well, it's time to return. Blaze must finish his rehabilitation today.

Hydreigon flew with her daughter on his back and when they arrived at their home, Blaze was the first one to come out.

– Already back? – asked Blaze.

– Yup. – said Summer jumping from Hydreigon's back.

– How was your Biology class with your dad? – asked Sylveon coming out of the house.

– Hi mom. I learned how the Caterpie make their chrysalis when they evolve into Metapod.

– I am happy you are having great time learning about Biology with your dad; I thought he only was good in teaching how to fight. – said Sylveon looking at Hydreigon.

– Hahahaha... haha… ha… Summer… I think your mother already caught us from the beginning. – said Hydreigon.

– What?!

– Summer… I'm your mother. I know when Blaze and you lie. – said Sylveon.

– I'm sorry I lied to you. – said Summer crouching her head.

– I can't forbid you to do what you love to do. Just promise me you won't do something stupid like your brother. – said Sylveon.

– … I promise you.

– Good, that's enough for me. Come, dinner is served. – said Sylveon knowing her daughter just lied.

After the ate, Blaze and Summer went to the village for a walking.

– I see… She has not talked with you since she got angry. – said Blaze walking with Summer.

– I'm feeling bad… did I betray our friendship? – asked Summer sadly.

– No. If Sceptile said the truth; Gallade must gain Glaze's trust. – said Blaze who looked at Summer; she was still sad. – Don't worry, knowing her, she will forgive you.

– I hope so…

But they hit with someone. It was a hooked Pokémon in front of them.

– It's time to start. – said the Pokémon.

– You know… that hook makes you seem more suspicious, even more than you already are. – said Blaze who recognized the voice.

– I will wait for you in the same mountain. Take this map with a shortcut, I expect you have a good excuse to your parents.

– B-but Blaze just finished his rehabili- – tried to say Summer, but Blaze interrupted her.

– We will. – said Blaze.

* * *

Blaze and Summer arrived to the mountain; Sceptile was in front of them in silence.

– And? – asked Blaze.

– Attack me with all you have. You can attack me at the same time if you wish. – said Sceptile.

– Okay Summer… Let's do this! – shouted Blaze running where Sceptile was.

Blaze was the only one who move. He used his first move.

 *** Blaze used Ember. The move failed.**

Sceptile took advantage of the dust of the mountain putting off the fire and blinding Blaze at the same time. When Blaze could realize, Sceptile was already behind him.

 *** Sceptile used Leaf Blade. It's not very effective…**

 **\+ Blaze's HP: 32/76.**

 ***Summer used Quick Attack. The move failed.**

 *** Sceptile used Leaf Blade.**

– AAAAAH! – shouted Summer in pain falling to the floor.

 **\+ Summer's HP: 0/24.**

– Summer! What the heck are you doing?! – asked Blaze angry.

– I warned you, fight like if your lives depend on it… You two are disappointing. And thank me for being kind this time. – said Sceptile while Summer tried to stand up. She got her hand on her belly, she could sense an incredible pain and when she looked at her hand, it was covered with blood. – This time was just a little scratch; the next ones can be more dangerous.

– What the heck are you thinking?! We are just kids! – said Blaze furious while he ran where Summer was.

 *** Sceptile used Leaf Storm. It's not very effective… The special attack of Sceptile fell down.**

 **\+ Blaze's HP: 1/74.**

– Do you think you can think in others?! Thinking that way can get you kill. – shouted Sceptile.

– You are a…– said Blaze standing up angrily and running to Scpetile.

 *** Blaze used Double Team.**

Many copies were running around Sceptile.

 *** Blaze used Ember / Dragon Claw / Ember / Dragon Tail / Dragon Tail / Dragon Claw / Ember. The moves failed.**

Sceptile took the tails of the two who used Dragon Tail and with them he covered himself from the fire, and with their bodies, he hit the ones who used Dragon Claw. The four of them blew away hitting the resting two. All the clones disappeared and Sceptile walked to the real Blaze who was lying on the floor so he trampled Blaze's belly.

– Is that all you can do? – asked Sceptile.

– You… Bastar- ARGH! – Blaze was interrupted by another stomp.

– And this is why I need to train you both. Challenging Gallade with your actual power will only bring you death. Now stand up, it's time to work on your fighting method. – said Sceptile letting Blaze breath. – Fist, Blaze, you will practice all your movements.

– Good… that way I can hit you this time. – said Blaze recovering his breath.

– Don't be dumb, I must train the human first, she needs an intense training.

– Then how are you going to train me? – asked Blaze.

– With this. – said Sceptile with some black liquid in a bottle.

– What is… that? – asked Blaze.

– Rests of the Dark Matter. – said Sceptile while he was looking with a big smile the bottle.

– D-Dark Matter?! I thought it was destroyed! – said Blaze.

– It wasn't destroyed. Let's say it was… purified. But I took this sample to analyze it. – said Sceptile opening the bottle. The Dark Matter didn't think twice and it went out of the bottle and it took Blaze's form. – Now defeat him, or he will kill you.

– I thought you were training us, not killing us!

– And how are you supposed to get out your real potential if your life is not in risk? – asked Sceptile.

– And why he is only following me?! – asked Blaze at the same time he was running away from his copy.

– Who knows? Maybe he hates you. – said Sceptile while he was following Blaze with his eyes.

– He hates me?! But you were the one who capture it in a bottle!

– And you told him "that" and "it".

But Blaze didn't hear the rest because he ran away. Sceptile looked at Summer and he started to walk to Summer.

– Now, attack me. – said Sceptile.

–I thought you were going to teach me how to fight. – said Summer.

– What's the point? Everyone learns in different ways, that means you need to find your own fighting method.

– I'm not sure I-

Sceptile's elbow hit Summer's head throwing her to the floor. She tried to stand up with alone of pain.

– You told me to attack you first. – said Summer with pain.

– And you think an enemy will let you attack first? The ones who let you do that must be idiots underestimating you or because they're planning something.

When Summer was completely up, she ran to Sceptile.

* * *

The moon was already above them, Sceptile was in front of both kids; they were tired and beaten.

– I would tell you how pathetic you are but I supposed this is your fist day training. Tomorrow I want you here at the same time. – said Sceptile.

– I have a little question for you… WHAT WE ARE GOING TO SAY TO OUR PARENTS?! – shouted Blaze.

– It's not my problem.

– What?

– What you heard, plus, your friend knows what to do.

– Do you know? – asked Blaze.

– If you mean going with… – Summer stopped when she realized. – How did you know I was going with Alakazam everynight?

– Are you following us?! – screamed Blaze.

– My duty is to protect you both; when you went in different ways I followed the one in more danger.

– Well, you are doing well on your duty; we are not hurt or something like that. – said Blaze sarcastically.

They went to Alakazam's house and Summer was the one who knocked the door. Alakazam received them.

– You too? I thought you already know how to fight. – said Alakazam.

– My last battle made me understand I know only the basic.

– And how did you finish like that? – asked Alakazam.

– Let's say our teacher is not kindly with us. – said Blaze.

– I supposed I mustn't get in others' affairs. Let's begin, I want to sleep.

* * *

Six large months passed away since Blaze and Summer started training. Since then they already returned to the school (They had a substitute professor the first days until Miss Chimecho could return). Summer and Glaze forgave each other.

The two siblings were in the mountain fighting each other until Sceptile arrive.

– You're early today. – said Sceptile.

– Today we didn't have classes, so we come here to train. – said Summer.

– Great, but you know how the thing are; without danger there are not learning.

– Oh come on, we were training for six months without a free day. – said Blaze.

– You can't afford to have a free day, we don't know when Gallade can attack us, and Blaze; you must work more on your moves. Summer; all your moves are weak, I heard about Riolu and Lucario who can use aura moves. – said Sceptile.

– And how can I learn that moves? – asked Summer.

– Easy. You can't. – said a voice.

– What? Who said that? – asked Summer.

– Wow Sceptile, you really are pathetic, you even are a babysitter. – said a Blaziken who came somewhere.

– Damn… What are you doing here Blaziken? – asked Sceptile.

– Wait… do you know her? – asked Blaze.

– For my bad luck, yes, we know each other. – said Blaziken.

– What do you want? I'm busy. – said Sceptile starting to get mad.

– Easy, I don't need you. I want to know where is our master. – said Blaziken.

– He is not here. – said Sceptile looking to another side.

– Tell where he is, I have important information about… him.

– You can tell them about everything, just don't reveal the master's identity. – said Sceptile. – They know almost everything about our situation.

– Fine, I found something about Gallade, something dangerous. – said Blaziken. – Are you sure is fine to involve this kids to the fight?

– Take this map, the "X" is where the master is. – said Sceptile ignoring the last question.

– Have fun. – said Blaziken with a mocking laugh before she disappeared.

– The one who has the guts to say something about this will fight with me with all my strength. – said Sceptile.

Meanwhile in Alakazam's house; he was sitting on the floor, he was drinking tea.

– It's funny, all the normal Pokémon knock the door before entering.

– Master, you know we can't get caught, not since that traitor incriminated Sceptile, then you had to hide that dumb.

– Yeah.

– When you hid him, all the organization had to hide.

– And your point is?

– It's good to see you again master.

– Same my little Torchic. – said Alakazam smiling.

– You know I hate when you tell me like that… I grew up.

– Then, what are you doing here? – asked Alakazam.

– I have information about Gallade… it seems he is looking for ancient relics, most of them are fake but…

– But?

– He found a clue of the most dangerous relic… I believe the relic is a fake. – said Blaziken.

– Which relic?

– … One of the Arceus's relics. – said Blaziken.

– It can be false… or maybe not.

– What's the problem with that relics? What make them so special?

– That relics were created by the purpose of universal balance, but at difference of what everyone believes, they weren't created by Arceus. – said Alakazam.

– Then?

– That relics were created with the rest of Arceus's egg. No one knows who made them, but even Arceus was agree to destroy them… or that is what others believe.

– I still believe they don't exist, but what I learn from you is to not doubt even if something sounds illogic.

– You're doing the right thing. Why don't take a break and help Sceptile with the kids? I think he needs some help, and they need a kind professor.

– Wait… me? Babysitting? I think it is a bad idea.

– I know you will do it fine. Sceptile can be the best fighter but he doesn't have tact with kids; you can have that tact. – said Alakazam.

– I can be cruel too. – said Blaziken.

– I know but you can't be worse than Sceptile.

– If this has something to do with reconciling with Sceptile then-

– I'm not asking you to be friends again… I'm asking you because we can need your help. – said Alakazam.

– Why? Is Sceptile a useless professor?

– He isn't, but he can be the best teacher for Blaze, the Charmander. But for Summer, the Riolu, I believe you're the best for this job.

– And why do you want to train those kids? Or maybe you're thinking in reopen your rescuers and explorers center for youngers.

– Obviously I won't, those days ended long ago. The world will need those two.

– What do you mean? – asked Blaziken.

– The Riolu… Summer is a human…

– That means we are in danger again… The last human we knew about is with the Exploration Society with Ampharos… It is happening again and our world wasn't saved long ago, why this is happening to us? To our world?

– No one knows, maybe even Arceus doesn't know. The recent enemies were so strong, even Arceus got petrified, that means we must get her ready. – said Alakazam.

– It must be painful. – said Blaziken.

– Painful?

– You told the four of us many years ago. You hate to involve someone into a fight, that's why you took care of many orphans; you gave us an excellent education, a house and a family made by all of us and you as a father, and whoever who wanted to be an explorer or a rescuer you taught them how to be one. Those kids probably don't have any choice. – said Blaziken. Alakazam just laugh after seconds of silence. – What is so funny?

– I'm sorry. That kid was being trained by her dad before having Sceptile as her master and she decided to hurt herself knowing she will learn quicker all because she doesn't want to be useless.

– She's just a kid, she doesn't know what she wants.

– And how about you? You were a kid when you ask me to train you, she had the same eyes, the same look, her emotions were pure and real. She made me to remember you. – said Alakazam.

– *sigh* Fine… I will help that knucklehead. – said Blaziken before leaving the house through a window.

* * *

Summer fell hurt in a battle against Sceptile, Blaze was fighting against a Black Dragonite. Sceptile had his sharp fingers near Summer's neck concluding their fight.

– Summer, in a real battle you would be dead. Blaze, you lose too. – said Sceptile.

– What?! But I don't have a single scratch! – said Blaze.

– But you didn't defeat your enemy in the limit time.

– You didn't say something about a time limit!

–Oh, my apologies, I didn't know your body is not affected by the tiredness. – said Sceptile. – You lost. Black! Return!

When Sceptile told the last words the Dragonite transformed in a black liquid and it entered in Sceptile's glass jar.

– I can't know why Black do whatever you tell him. – said Blaze.

– I believe he is cute. – said Summer.

– Cute? How can he be cute? He is a killing machine with the only purpose of-

Sceptile was interrupted by Black, he was anxious moving the jar, he wanted to be pet by Summer.

– Argh… Fine, go out. It's break time. – said Sceptile setting Black free. He pounced Summer gently. – You must start to train the aura moves.

– But Blaziken said I couldn't. – said Summer petting Black.

– And what she knows? – asked Sceptile.

– A lot; only Lucario can learn Aura Sphere. – said Blaziken.

– What are you here again? – said Sceptile.

– The master told me to help you with the human. – said Blaziken.

– Yeah, whatever, do what you want. – said Sceptile walking where Blaze was. – Blaze! It's your turn to fight against me!

– And what are we going to do first? – asked Summer with curiosity.

–Nothing.

– What?

– What you heard; nothing. You trained your body but not your mind and the mind is necessary to continue.

– And how can I train my mind? – asked Summer.

– Meditation, you will need balance with your physical body and your spirit. Just sit up and relax. It will be a little difficult because you mustn't move an inch. – said Blaziken.

– And after that?

– When you dominate the meditation you will see your aura and the aura around you; and knowing you are a Riolu it will be easier. But first, let's focus on the meditation.

* * *

A week later, Summer was still in the mountain and she finally did it. She had her eyes closed but she could see the aura around her and she could see Blaziken's aura behind a rock.

– Miss Blaziken, I did it! – said Summer happily.

– Good, let's start to teach you the Aura Sphere. – said Blaziken coming out.

– But you said…

– I know what I said and you must be talented to learn the move. I heard once about a Riolu who learnt Aura Sphere; he was a human like you. – said Blaziken.

– That means we will try knowing the low success rate? – asked Summer.

– Is something bothering you? – asked Blaziken.

– Yes… I'm not talented as Blaze, he is many years ahead of me… You should see him, he was close to defeating a Garchomp alone, and when he fought he wasn't scared… Me for example; I was shocked and because of me Blaze was close to death…

– And you don't believe you need to prove yourself how powerful you are? No one can tell how far can you go. Not because you are taller you are stronger. Not because you are a girl you are weaker, you can see it everywhere; the girl can be stronger than the boys and vice versa, I met powerful dudes too. – said Blaziken.

– You're right, for a moment I forgot why I am doing this. And how are we going to start?

– You already saw the aura around you, you must focus your aura in your hand. We are going to start that way, after that, I will show you how to set it free that energy. – said Blaziken.

– Fine! Here I come! – said Summer with a powerful enthusiasm.

She opened slightly her feet and she tried to concentrate all her energy in her left hand because she was left handed. But nothing happened this time even when she tried again and again. She thought it was too soon to make it, but when a month passed she was starting to be tired.

She was in the same mountain with Sceptile and Blaze fighting behind her, and as always, Sceptile was winning.

– Argh! It's impossible! – said Summer angrily.

– You lose concentration when you get angry, that makes lower your success rate. – said Blaziken.

– You already said it; I must be talented for this…

– Calm down, don´t get sad, that's the reason why I am here; to guide you. – said Blaziken. – In first place, what is your mistake?

– My mistake?

– You are too obstinate; you didn't try all the possibilities you had.

– Which possibilities? – asked Summer.

– You need to answer my question by yourself… I will give you a clue; how much possibilities you have? – asked Blaziken.

Summer tried to think carefully. On one hand she loved the riddles, on the other she was starting to get stressed.

– Wait a minute… I have two possibilities, right? – asked Summer.

– I always knew you were a clever girl, maybe you won't learn a thing if I tell you the answer.

– Alright! I will give it a try with my right hand. – said Summer trying to get concentrated with the same position.

When Summer opened her eyes she saw a blue sphere; it seemed unstable. And she could sense more power coming from somewhere.

– You did it. I heard stories about Riolu who can ask energy from the nature when they have a good relation with it. Now, let's continue with part 2; it's easy, you only need to- – but Blaziken was interrupted by a powerful explosion; the aura exploded in Summer's hand blowing her away.

Blaziken didn't know what happened, but she reacted immediately trying to help her. Blaze, who was further than Blaziken, was already there.

– What happened?! – asked Blaze exalted.

– I-I don't… I don't know, I didn't think this could happen. – said Blaziken giving first aid to Summer. – She will lose her arm if we don't take her with-

But she was interrupted again by Sceptile this time.

– They can't know who the master is. – said Sceptile. – I will take her with your friend Alakazam.

Sceptile took Summer and practically they disappeared instantly. Hours later, they received the notice about Summer; she was fine, she only lost part of her sensibility. Blaze was relieved knowing that.

In the midnight, Blaziken was sitting on Alakazam's roof. She was watching the stars.

– It's beautiful. – said Blaziken. – Now I know why you move here.

– Blaziken… You know what I think; someone powerful is not the one who hide his/her emotions. I know you well, this is hurting you. – said Alakazam.

– Master… You can't be more wrong. – said Blaziken with a serious tone. – I lost my emotions when he died… Because of that fu#%|ng traitor and that stupid Sceptile!

– You are saying you don't have emotions, but I can sense pain, sadness and madness in your words. – said Sceptile. – The one who deny and reject his/her emotions only destroy him/herself.

– I will not ask forgiveness.

– I didn't tell you to ask for it.

– Good, because I will continue my way tomorrow. – said Blaziken. – I must investigate what Gallade is planning.

– Do whatever your heart says, I don't have any control of your life. – said Alakazam leaving her alone.

Sceptile gave them a free day.

* * *

The stars were brighter. Six different Pokémon were walking to Luminous Village; 2 on each cardinal point.

– Come on Bidoof, you're going tooooo slow. – said a Wigglytuff.

– I-I'm sorry Guildmaster. – said Bidoof trying to go faster. – Umm, Guildmaster, can I ask you something?

– Sure!

– Why did you chose me? I'm not intelligent as Chatot or powerful as those 2 apprentices. – said Bidoof.

– Bidoof, don't say that. I chose you to come with me because I believe you are the best for this work… And coming with Chatot would bored me! – said the Guildmaster.

– T-thanks… I supposed.

– I'm just joking with the ending. I really believe you will be the one for what is going to come.

Other two were coming from the West.

– Thank you for coming with me. – said a Gardevoir.

– Why did you chose me when you could ask someone else? – asked a Ninetales.

– Because we are good friends now. – said Gardevoir with a kindly smile.

– A-are you mad with me? – asked Ninetales.

– Mad? Why would I be mad with you? – asked Gardevoir.

– Well… I cursed you…

– You tried to curse my trainer, I just decided to protect him jumping in the way. – said Gardevoir.

– I'm surprised that you could remember. – said Ninetales. – And I'm surprised you could forgive that asshole.

– Gengar is not an idiot; he learnt his lesson. – said Gardevoir.

– If you say so.

– We are near. – said Gardevoir.

Other 2 were coming from the North.

– I'm still surprised you didn't get lost in the way here. – said a Dedenne.

– There are not respect for the leaders nowadays? – asked Ampharos crying.

– And what is this job? – asked Dedenne.

– You must know when the time comes. – said Ampharos. – Besides, this is your punishment for breaking the Nexus.

– You are not talking seriously, right? Everyone knows you are guilty too. – said Dedenne looking to Ampharos with a blaming face.

– W-what do you mean?

– I only used a move because it was a reaction for getting stomp in my tail! – said Dedenne.

– Hahahaha, but we learnt something that day. – said Ampharos trying to fixing his mistake.

– What we learnt?

– Mawile can be scary when she is angry; she was near to complete the Nexus.

– Agree. – said Dedenne scared of remembering.

The last 2 Pokémon from the South.

– It's good to explore with you, as the old days. – said Keldeo.

– Yes, it's relaxing. – said Virizion.

– Is Emolga mad because you I came with you instead of him? Maybe he wanted to come with you. – said Keldeo.

– Are you sure your brain didn't freeze in Kyurem's territory. – asked Virizion.

– Why are you mean with me? – said Keldeo. – And? What did you decide?

– About? – asked Virizion.

– Unless you got your brain frozen too, It's obvious that Emolga wants something with you.

– I know; he is cute… but I'm not ready for relationship. – said Virizion.

– Then, if I ask you to date with me-

– I would say no. – said Virizion.

– Do you want to apart the ones who you love? – asked Keldeo.

– No, I know you are joking, and Emolga is cute but he is not honest with his feelings making him not an option for the moment. – said Virizion.

– And what is our job here? – asked Keldeo.

– You will see. – said Virizion at the same time they were in front of the village's gate.

* * *

 **Note from the writer:**

 **Hey there, I know I got my time this time but the university is stealing all my time. I want to finish this project even when I don't have much time. Saying this: Thank you for supporting me. Any doubt you can send me a message.**


	7. The relic of Virtue

\- Are you sure you want to do this? - Blaze asked.

\- Totally sure. Mom and dad still have not noticed my arm and I don't want Miss Blaziken to feel this is her fault, so I'll go talk to her after school. - Summer said walking to school with Blaze.

\- Don't you think we should stop training? - Blaze asked.

\- Of course not, we should keep doing this.

\- Please, look at yourself. You lost sensitivity in your arm, it could get worse. I know I said we should do this, but now I see that I dragged you, I should stop us. - Blaze said.

\- Blaze, please ... do not do this now. - Summer said.

\- Summer, my duty is to protect you and I did not think twice before accepting the training. - Blaze said.

\- What if I do not want your protection?

\- Is that what it is? You must feel bad for what happened with Garchomp, but understand Summer, you are the head and I the body and together we will make a perfect team. - Blaze said.

\- Do not lie Blaze, you are strength and intelligence at the same time. - Summer said.

\- Without your plan ... we would not have defeated Garchomp.

\- And it's my fault they almost kill you! - Summer shouted.

\- Summer ... I-

\- Please Blaze, I need this. - Summer said.

\- Summer ... if something happens to you ...

\- Nothing will happen to me if I learn to defend myself. - Summer said.

\- Fine, but I will continue to protect you.

\- Thanks, Blaze.

Summer and Blaze went to school and sat in their places. Several of their classmates began to talk among themselves and with them. For some reason the classes did not start since their teacher had not yet arrived.

\- Do you think something happened? - Cotton asked.

\- Maybe she fell asleep. - Blaze said.

\- Impossible, the teacher is never late. - Glaze said.

\- I do not care; it means I can rest more. - Yang said as he leaned back in his seat.

\- And for that reason you will not be anyone in life. - Glaze said.

\- Hey! Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?! Besides ... you owe me my life. - Yang said.

\- And you owe it to me. - Blaze said. - And in exchange for saving your life, Glaze will not owe you anything.

\- You're a ... Well, I accept. - Yang said, going back to his seat.

\- Thanks, but it did not take your help. - Glaze said.

\- I'm sorry for the delay guys, it's that I had to fix some things. - Chimecho said.

\- Miss, are you okay? - Cotton asked.

\- Totally. Well guys, as you know, it's been 6 months since our tour, which did not end well. - said the teacher. - And I do not want them to get involved in this kind of life, nowadays being an explorer or a rescuer is a taboo. But thanks to them our world has been saved 4 times.

\- I think the explorers are useless, after all, that idiot disappeared without helping us. - Yang said.

\- I think you're wrong, kid. - said a voice. - He did not disappear.

A Ninetales appeared suddenly and in the blink of an eye was in front of Yang.

\- That Pokémon risk -

\- Ninetales! Enough! - Gardevoir said. - I'm sorry you ruined your surprise.

\- And I took a long time to prepare everything. - Chimecho said crying.

\- I believe that for these children to grow strong they must know the truth. - Ninetales said.

\- The truth? - Summer asked.

\- They are just children; they do not know what's out there. - Gardevoir said.

\- That's why we should tell you the truth. - Ninetales said.

\- Ninetales is right. - Chimecho said. - They deserve to know the truth like other adults.

\- What truth are you talking about? - Glaze asked.

\- The explorer Aggron did not disappear ... His remains were found near the entrance of the village. Someone killed him. - Chimecho said.

All the children were in total silence, no one said a word and some, even seemed pale.

\- I think it was not a good idea to have told them. - Gardevoir said.

\- No, we thank you for telling us. - Blaze said. - I think that, although many cannot speak, they think the same as me.

\- You seem to be a mature boy. - Gardevoir said.

\- As you will see, the world is increasingly coming to an end, that is why I need your complete discretion with your parents. - Chimecho said.

\- Discretion? - Cotton asked.

\- I want them to train you in the basics in a fight. Let me introduce you to Gardevoir and Ninetales; they were involved when natural disasters happened, the first time the world was in danger. - Chimecho said. – The Guildmaster and Bidoof; the Guildmaster is the leader of the Guild where Bidoof trains, the guild was the one that defended the world of Darkrai, then there are Virizion and Keldeo; both members of the team that defeated Kyurem and destroyed the Bittercold, and, last but not least, Ampharos; Dedenne's chief and the leader of Explorers Society, the members of the Society saved us from the Dark Matter.

Blaze and Summer could not believe it, all the teams related to humans were in front of them.

\- Sorry for not having introduced us before. I'm Gardevoir and she's Ninetales, we're not as important as you think, but it's good to be here.

\- Hello to all my new friends! I am Wigglytuff and he is Bidoof and together we will help you in whatever you need.

\- Hello kids, I'm Keldeo and she's my friend Virizion, we both belong to the team that destroyed the Bittercold, of course the members who worked the most are traveling right now.

\- Nice to meet you, I'm Ampharos, also known as ... The Dashing-

\- Yes, yes, I'm Dedenne, I'm in charge of the team's communication. - Dedenne said interrupting cruelly.

Ampharos was sitting in a corner, taking his knees into an aura of depression.

\- No one respects me ... - said Ampharos.

\- Children, can you keep the secret of what is happening? I do not want you to get hurt so with some contacts I managed to make them be here to train you.

\- Count on me. - Yang said. - I still cannot believe that Blaze saved me.

\- And with me. - Blaze said.

\- I also want to improve to pass Blaze. - Glaze said.

\- I am not very good at fighting, but I will do everything possible. - Cotton said.

\- Count on me. - Summer said.

\- I do not want to learn to fight, but I will not say anything. - Jay said.

\- I ... I felt like a useless and to see how Blaze, despite being our age, he fought like an adult. - said Fur. - I think ... I want to learn.

\- Soul and I also entered. - Red said as Soul nodded.

\- All right, let's go. Each one will be assigned a team and each team will go with each pair. - Chimecho said.

Blaze went to Summer.

\- I guess you already know, but it's just to be sure. You should not show what you learned with Sceptile, just what you learned from dad. - Blaze said.

\- I know, relax.

Blaze and Yang were assigned with Keldeo and Virizion. Summer and Fur were assigned with Wigglytuff and Bidoof. Cotton and Soul were assigned with Gardevoir and Ninetales. And finally, Glaze and Red were assigned with Ampharos and Dedenne.

* * *

 **Keldeo** **and** **Virizion** :

\- Ok guys, I want you to attack us with everything. - Keldeo said.

\- Just like that? - Yang asked.

\- Sure, we want to measure your strength so please, don't hold ...

Before Keldeo finished speaking, Yang had already jumped on the attack.

 *** Yang used** **Dragon Tail.** **The move failed.**

\- Wow, these children of today do not know how to respect their elders. - Keldeo said. - Let me finish my sentence.

\- You said to attack and I just listened to you. - Yang said.

Both Pokémon separated leaving Virizion and Blaze alone. Blaze was calm without making a single movement.

\- Don't you plan on attacking like your friend did? - Virizion asked.

\- He is reckless; he must attack when it is necessary. - Blaze said.

 ***** **Virizion** **used Sacred Sword.** **The move failed.**

Blaze had moved at the right moment dodging the attack.

 ***** **Blaze** **used Dragon Claw.** **The move failed.** **/** **Virizion** **used Protect.**

\- I've never seen a Charmander with that attack before. You are Blaze, right?

\- The same.

\- I heard you were very strong and they were right. They say that you were the one who most influenced the fight against Garchomp and that you defeated him once. - Virizion said - Actually, I do not know what to teach you, I can only tell you that you can upgrade your moves, if you want I can help you in that.

\- Thanks ... but I think I'm fine right now.

\- Well, pity. Maybe when you grow up you can enter our rescue team. - Virizion said.

\- Sounds good, thanks.

 **Wigglytuff** **and** **Bidoof** :

\- Well, before we start, does anyone have a small idea of how to fight? - Wigglytuff asked.

\- Well…

\- I've read books about how to fight. - Fur said interrupting Summer.

\- And what about you? - Wigglytuff asked.

\- I ... I trained a little on my own. - Summer said.

\- Well, first you must know that you should only fight when your life or that of someone you love is in danger. Those who only brag and want to fight without any sense are those who are in disadvantage against someone who understands the first rule. - Wigglytuff said.

\- That's similar to what my dad told me when he taught me how to fight. - Summer said.

\- Wow, did your dad help you train? It was seen that it was a strong Pokémon. - said Fur.

\- Do any of you know of an attack? - Wigglytuff asked.

\- I do not. - said Fur.

\- I only know Fast Attack. - Summer said.

\- Well, then Bidoof, do you think you can teach her at the moment a basic attack?

\- Sure, Guildmaster.

Fur and Bidoof walked away leaving Wigglytuff and Summer alone.

\- All right, I think I'll teach you how to use the move Force Palm. - said Wigglytuff - Try to hit me with the palms of your paws.

When the classes were over, all the children were happy to learn something new, except Summer and Blaze who were on top of all their classmates, only they did not show it.

\- You would have seen me, Cotton, I made a great Thunder, of course it was not very effective against Mr. Ampharos.

\- I know, I heard it very well. I only saw how Mr. Ampharos stumbled when trying to dodge your attack.

\- Red, I've learned a new attack! - Soul said.

\- Cool! Which? - Red asked.

\- Shadow ball!

The children said goodbye to all their teachers for one day, in the end only all the teachers were left with Chimecho included, in addition to Blaze and Summer.

\- Excuse me, do you think we can talk? - Blaze asked.

\- Blaze, I know you must have some doubts with your training, but they must be tired. - Chimecho said.

\- It's fine with me. - Ampharos said.

\- It's good to listen to a friend when he needs it. - Wigglytuff said.

\- I think I speak for the rest when I say it does not bother us. - Gardevoir said.

\- Thank you. Teacher, do you think you can leave us alone with them? - Blaze asked.

\- Huh?! What is so important that I, your teacher, cannot hear?

\- I'm sorry, teacher, but Summer and I need this.

\- Uh, good. We'll see you tomorrow, be careful on the way back. - Chimecho said leaving school.

\- And? What do you want to ask us all? - Virizion asked.

\- The truth is that we came to ask something of great importance. - Blaze said.

\- And what is? - Ampharos asked.

\- You know at least one human, right?

No one answered, it was very obvious that this information did not know many and that they did everything possible to continue maintaining that secret.

\- I knew that Chimecho was not trustworthy. - Ninetales said.

\- Ninetales! - Gardevoir shouted.

\- What?! They already know it.

\- Please do not lie to us. - Summer said.

\- Why? Are you or do you know any human? - Ninetales asked sarcastically.

\- I am a human. - Summer said.

Everyone was stunned by what they had just heard.

\- You do not believe me, right? - Summer asked.

\- Of course we believe you, but ... - said Ampharos.

\- If there is a human again, that means that some deity brought you to save this world. - Ninetales said.

\- Is the world in danger again? - Bidoof asked.

\- Probably, our world is not in the best conditions. You know, the Pokémon are killing each other, food and water is scarce. - Gardevoir said.

\- If you want you can come with one of us - said Ampharos - Of course that depends on you.

\- Thanks, but I think I pass. - Summer said.

\- It's okay, we...

\- Please, let me talk to her. - Blaze said moving away from the others with Summer.

\- Summer, are you sure? - Blaze asked.

\- Blaze, please. I saw how you put your face when they invited me. - Summer said.

\- Do not worry about us, we'll be fine. - Blaze said - You have an important mission. Probably if you stay here playing ...

Blaze could not finish what he tried to say because Summer interrupted him with a hug.

\- Please ... please do not ask me to leave. - Summer said with tears in her eyes. - Mom, dad and you are my reason for living ... If I walk away from you three ... I 'll be alone again.

\- Summer ... Okay, for the moment we'll trust Sceptile.

Both children came back to the others.

\- I've decided, I think I'm going to stay, but thanks for the invitation.

\- Well, it's a shame, but I think we all agree on something. - Virizion said - The invitation will remain open.

When everyone said goodbye, both children went directly to the mountain where Sceptile was. When they arrived, they saw that he was sitting on the ground watching the beautiful view in front of him.

\- What do you think you were doing? - Sceptile said without looking at them.

\- We were ...

\- I know. It seems that today there is no training, go home to rest. - Sceptile said.

\- Are you sure? - Summer asked.

\- Sure ... And guys ... You've made an extraordinary work. - Sceptile said. - I'm proud of both.

* * *

Both went back home and instead of playing, they did their homework, ate dinner and slept early. That night while the children were sleeping, two Pokémon met face to face.

\- I thought you were going to leave Summer forever. - Sceptile said.

\- Do not mess with me. - Blaziken said trying to pass through him.

\- By the way, she needs to learn the Aural Sphere, and even though I believe she can do it alone ... she will lose less time if someone taught her - Sceptile said. - So, yes, you can go and forget Summer.

\- Fuck off. - Blaziken said in a low voice.

\- What?

\- Fuck off! - Blaziken shouted - What the hell are you going to know if you left Swampert die? Did you ever think that Swampert's death, Gardevoir's illness and Gallade's betrayal were your fault?!

Blaziken had not realized she had Sceptile holding his scarf.

\- ... I do ... every day and every night in my dreams. My best friend betrayed me, my friend's girlfriend is in her condition because of my weakness and my friend is dead for defending me. It is a sin that I must live every day when I wake up, but what can I do? Crying and trying to think that none of that happened? - Sceptile said. - I must remember it every day so that history does not happen again ... Blaziken, that girl trusts you. Please, do not become like me.

\- It's easy to say ...

\- After all, you decide. - Sceptile said walking away from that place.

* * *

The months passed too fast. The children practiced almost every day and it was already going to be Summer's first anniversary since she arrived. She refused to do any kind of celebration at home because she preferred to forget that fateful day. Blaziken did not reappear since then making Summer feel bad the first few days, then it was as if she had never met her.

The children were walking around the village on their rest day with their friends, they visited the stores and even went to one of the Spinda's Café that everyone talked about.

\- Do you really think that the book "Manual of a Rescuer" is a success? I mean, it's obvious that the writers Umbreon and Espeon must be very intelligent, but right now nobody wants to be a Rescuer or an Explorer. - said Fur.

\- Well, I heard that the two of them were researchers before becoming rescuers. - Glaze mentioned. - After all they could study the famous Magnagates.

\- Seriously? And what happened to them to become rescuers? - Summer asked.

\- Well, they are still researchers and in their free time they are rescuers. I heard that a rescue team helped them both, so they decided to join their team. The same team where Miss Virizion and Keldeo are. - said Fur.

\- Yeah, cool. We can change the subject? - Blaze asked bored.

\- I thought you wanted to be an Explorer or Rescuer. - Glaze said.

\- ... G-Glaze, that was when we were smaller. - Blaze said blushing.

\- Can I ask how you two met? - Cotton asked.

\- Our parents are friends. They told me that I was born a week before Blaze broke his egg. - Glaze said.

\- Yes, I just remember that we almost always played together. - Blaze said.

\- Maybe we should ask our parents more. - Glaze said.

Suddenly there was a lot of scandal throughout the café.

\- What is happening? - Cotton asked.

\- You listened? It's told that a strong Pokémon is destroying everything it sees. - said a Raichu who was sitting at another table.

\- What kind of Pokémon is it? - Mr. Mime asked sitting next to Raichu.

\- They do not know it yet, but as far as they know it is found by Forgotten Mountain. - Raichu replied.

\- I hope it does not occur to come here. The village is the closest you can find.

Fur sighed and closed his book on the table.

\- I think I have to go. - said Fur. - If my mom finds out about this news, she will look for me desperately, so I better go back to my house.

\- Me too. - Cotton said.

\- I accompany you. - Glaze said.

\- We're leaving too. - Blaze said.

When everyone separated and realized that nobody was watching them, Blaze and Summer ran to Forgotten Mountain in a hurry. They did not know if it was a Pokémon that could attack Sceptile or if it was Sceptile they were talking about. When they reached the top of the mountain they saw how empty it was.

\- Do you think Mr. Sceptile is well? - Summer asked.

\- Are you kidding? He defeated a Mega Garchomp alone and without sweating. - Blaze said.

\- You mean, murdered. - Summer said.

\- Anyway, we'd better be attentive or ...

 *** ? used Shadow Ball.**

 **HP** **Blaze** : **104/121.**

\- Come on guys, it seems they're not the big deal. - said a Banette out of hiding.

\- Does the boss really want to take care of these children? - asked a Bisharp.

\- I'm not interested, as long as I can stain my claws with blood, perfect for me. - Sableye said.

The old Summer would have been in shock or would have run to see how Blaze was, but ...

 ***** **Summer** **used Force Palm.** **It is super** **effective.**

 **Bisharp** **HP: 89/106.**

 ***** **Blaze** **used Flamethrower.** **Banette** **has a burn.**

 **Banette** **HP: 98/114.**

Summer and Blaze got into a fight position.

\- Do you think you can against those two? My attacks would only affect Bisharp. - Summer said.

\- I do not know ... - Blaze said putting a smile. - But it would be interesting to find out.

\- Do not make me laugh! - Sableye shouted throwing on them.

 ***** **Blaze** **used Dragon Tail.** **Sableye** **was thrown** **into the air**.

 **Sableye** **HP: 85/108.**

 **Banette** **HP: 93/114.**

 ***** **Bisharp** **used** **Slash**.

 **Summer** **HP: 76/78.**

Summer had stopped the slash with her arms. With his strength, he pushed Bisahrp out of defense.

 ***** **Summer** **used Double Kick.** **It is super effective.**

 **Bisharp** **HP: 49/106.**

\- Damn ... but what the hell? What do they feed these kids nowadays? - Sableye said.

\- Who send you?! - Blaze said.

\- Bah, what do you care? - Banette said.

\- Well, if they do not want to tell us, then we'll make them speak by force. - Blaze said.

 ***** **Blaze** **used Dragon Claw.**

 **Sableye** **HP: 68/108.**

When Blaze threw Sableye, Banette was behind Blaze and began to embrace to keep moving.

\- Sableye! Now! - Banette yelled.

\- Perfect! - Sableye said.

 ***** **Sableye** **used Shadow Ball.** **It is super effective.**

When Sableye had launched his attack, Blaze had hit a header to Banette and he managed to move. Banette had received the full attack.

 **Banette** **HP: 41/114.**

 ***** **Bisharp** **used Feint.** **The movement has failed.**

Bisharp tried to trick Summer by disappearing from her sight, however, Summer used her vision to see Bisharp's aura. She could see that his aura was a little malignant, so she could see where Bisharp was hiding.

 ***** **Summer** **used Force Palm.** **It is super effective.**

 **Bisharp** **HP: 23/106.**

Bisharp fell on his knees to the ground and it was Summer's time to gather to deliver the last attack.

 ***** **Summer** **used Force Palm**. **It is super effective.**

 **Bisharp** **HP: 0/106.**

 **Bisharp** **fainted.**

Summer's heart calmed when she defeated Bisharp, and calmed down even more when she saw that Blaze was already wiping her hands.

 **Sableye** **and** **Banette** **fainted.**

\- It's a pity we did not get information from them. - Blaze said.

\- Who do you think sent them? Is it a Sceptile test? - Summer asked.

\- Do you really think I would hire a band as pathetic as this? - Sceptile said.

\- So you were present in the fight. - Blaze said.

\- From the beginning, but I think Summer realized halfway through the fight.

\- We heard that there was a strong Pokémon on this mountain and we thought that maybe you needed help. - Blaze said.

\- It seems that there is no such Pokémon. It is likely that these three have created a rumor to attract us. - Sceptile said.

\- Who sent them? - Summer asked. Sceptile was slow to respond.

\- Gallade ... He has begun to move.

\- Well, let him come. Between the three of us we can against him. - Blaze said.

\- ... Blaze ... I'd better get out of the village. - Sceptile said.

\- What?! Why?! - Blaze asked exalted.

\- Gallade will do everything he can to harm anyone who hinders him. - Sceptile told them.

\- But we have not finished our training yet, how will we continue with it? - Blaze asked.

\- … Kids. - Sceptile said in a serious tone. - I know that what I'm going to tell you will not be easy to digest, but ... you'd better join me.

Both were shocked, how could I ask for something like that so suddenly? They did not know what to say.

\- You're… crazy ... - Blaze said.

\- Listen to me, he will do everything possible to hurt us. - Sceptile said.

\- Well, then I will resist every blow until I cannot anymore. - Blaze said.

\- Are you paying attention? - Sceptile asked. - He will not harm you physically ... He is likely to try to hurt those you love; to your friends, your parents, etc. Think that the only way to protect them is to get away from them.

Blaze began to walk slowly down the path that led down the mountain.

\- Where do you think you are going? - Sceptile asked.

\- What is not obvious? I'll go to say goodbye to everyone ... - Blaze said with teary eyes.

\- Do not do it. - Sceptile said. - Do you think your parents would let you go?

Summer could appreciate what was happening at that moment. A part of her wanted to do the same as Blaze and say goodbye to everyone, but on the other hand she knew that Sceptile was right, and it was likely that Blaze knew it too.

When they both calmed down and accepted that it was all they could do, they started to walk behind Sceptile without knowing where they were going. They did not feel in the mood to ask about their new destiny.

\- Summer ... - Blaze said.

\- Yes?

\- Do not you think it's sad that today we go out and chat with our friends as if we were going to see them soon? And mom and dad ... It's getting dark and we're going in the opposite direction to the house ... Do you think we're doing the right thing? Mom's heart will break ... I'm starting to miss them.

Summer listened to everything and although she did not answer Blaze's questions, he knew that she thought the same way. Sceptile kept walking as if they were not talking.

\- We arrived at our temporary destination. - Sceptile said.

Summer and Blaze could only see an old guardhouse among some trees.

\- What is this about? - Blaze asked.

\- It's starting to get cold and it will be better to take refuge. - Sceptile said.

\- Refuge? That cabin is going to fall apart.

Sceptile opened the door and it creaked loudly. Upon entering, he took one of the boards which was easily removed. Behind the wood was a small console. It was a fingerprint scanner. Sceptile put his hand on the console. The ground began to tremble, opening a small passage into which Sceptile entered and the children behind him.

They were speechless when they saw a room with several machines and several rooms.

\- W-where are we? - Summer asked.

\- In one of the facilities of the old Red Moon guild.

\- Red Moon? - Blaze asked.

\- It was a guild with many explorers and rescuers. The majority of the members were orphaned children who were given an education by the foundation of the same name. The Red Moon Foundation took care of orphaned children by providing education, food and a place to sleep for all these children, and those who wanted to be an Explorer or Rescuer were given a special and extra education. - Sceptile said.

\- Wow ... how do you know all that? - Blaze asked.

\- I know because I was one of those children ... like Gallade and Blaziken.

\- What happened to that guild? I had never heard of him. - Summer asked.

\- Disappeared almost entirely since the incident with Gallade and the disappearance of the guild master.

\- Who was that master? - Summer asked.

\- It was me. - Alakazam said coming out of a room.

\- Mr. Alakazam?! - The two children said in unison.

\- I'm sorry I did not say anything until then, but I had a reason to hide.

\- Alakazam was my teacher and tutor. - Sceptile said.

\- I still remember when the little Treecko of that time was inseparable from Ralts.

\- Please master, now is not the time for stories. They have accepted to come with difficulty.

\- I'm sorry I made you come without saying goodbye, but it would have been very dangerous. - Alakazam said. - I will stay in the village to take care of everyone in the village while you do missions to stop Gallade.

\- Mr. Alakazam ... Thank you ... - Blaze said through tears.

\- It is better that we go to sleep; tomorrow we must leave. - Sceptile said.

Sceptile showed them both a room with beds where the two were completely asleep.

\- I remember this guild in its moments of yesteryear ... what kind of guild does today have at most 5 members? - Alakazam said.

\- 7 if you count Blaze and Summer. - Sceptile said.

\- They seem like strong children.

\- I would like to be able to understand your pain ... the most I have had a father is you and you are here, by my side. - Sceptile said.

\- I see that being with those children has made you sentimental. Sceptile ... I do not know how many deaths this fight could bring, but in case something happens to me ... I want you to take my place, as long as you do not hate yourself.

\- It would be an honor, but what kind of good could I do as a guild master? I am a fugitive. Besides that, it is a forgotten guild.

\- I know you'll know how to do the right thing in due time.

* * *

Summer and Blaze continued following Sceptile. They walked for days, weeks until they reached the outskirts of a city.

\- We arrived. Put on this. - Sceptile said throwing some hoods.

\- Where we are? - Summer asked. - And what are the hoods for?

\- We are in Baroque City, one of the busiest cities. And you will need the hoods for that. - Sceptile said pointing to a tree.

When they turned to see the tree they saw that it was full of posters of "Wanted", among them was Sceptile and below posters of the two of them.

\- W-why? Now we are criminals? - Blaze asked.

\- Of course not. Your posters are for "Lost", mine is criminals. - Sceptile said. He and Summer began to enter the city, but Blaze stared at his poster.

\- Mom ... dad ... forgive me. - Blaze said touching his poster.

* * *

The three of them walked to a Kecleon Market.

\- Good morning, how can I help you? - Kecleon said with a big smile.

\- Hello Kecleon, the same as always, please. - Sceptile said.

\- Oh, Mr. S, of course. Over here please. - Kecleon said entering his cellar with the three behind him. - I see you've got new companions.

\- Please Kecleon, put their fingerprints on the system. - said Sceptile doing the same as in the cabin. - I'll see you in when they finish.

\- So, are they new members of the guild? - Kecleon asked typing the console. - Please put your hand here.

\- Um, yes, we are. - Summer said putting her hand on the detector.

\- So? What brought you to this old guild? - Kecleon asked. - Ready, you're next.

\- Well ... - Blaze said putting her hand on the detector.

\- Calm down, they do not need to answer if it's too personal. - Kecleon said. - Ready, try to enter by yourselves.

Blaze used her hand to open the hatch. When they were entering they began to hear someone fight.

\- Just tell me you did not bring them! - Blaziken shouted.

\- I'm doing it because the master told me! Also, they have nowhere to go! - Sceptile replied angrily.

\- All right! Just do not bother me when I'm busy! - Blaziken said.

\- You know; they could do your job without any problem.

\- You know? We are here. - Blaze said.

\- Ha, I'm leaving. I'll be back in the night. - Blaziken said leaving the place.

\- What the hell was that? - Summer asked.

\- It's nothing ... It's just that she works alone, just like I used to be after fighting against Gallade. - Sceptile said.

\- I'll go with her. - Summer said running out.

\- Summer! Wait! - Sceptile shouted stopping Summer.

\- What's going on?

\- Do not forget your hood. - Sceptile said. - Pay attention to everything Blaziken tells you.

\- Sure thanks.

\- What do I do now? - Blaze asked.

\- You will come with me to the training room. - Sceptile said.

\- Is there a training room?

\- Of course, the walls are made of the toughest materials as well as having a thick layer of anti-noise wall in case you want to train at night. - Sceptile said.

* * *

\- Miss Blaziken, wait. - Summer said reaching her. - You do not need to wear a hood?

\- Of course not. Nobody looks for me like you or Sceptile. - Blaziken said. - What are you doing here?

\- I thought I could help you.

\- Better come back with mom and dad or you could be hurt.

\- With which? Those who I abandoned or those who died? - Summer said a little annoyed.

\- Think about it, do you really want to be an outlaw? - Blaziken asked. - If I were in your place I would go back.

\- Please, let me help. I promise I will not get in the way

\- Why are you following me so much? What did I do to deserve this? - Blaziken asked.

\- I think you're very strong ... I'd like to be like you. - Summer said.

\- Do not do it ... I've done terrible things. Not as much as what Sceptile has done, but I have done them.

\- Sceptile does not seem to be bad. He has taken care of us ... yes, he has been very hard with us, but I think he cares about us. - Summer said.

\- That idiot just wants his sins forgiven by trying to do something good. - Blaziken said. After a moment of silence, Blaziken sighed - Well, but listen to everything he says.

Summer and Blaziken walked together until they reached the outside of that city and had to walk half an hour to reach an area full of Pokémon of various types which seemed to be standing guard.

\- Where are we? - Summer asked.

\- In one of the newly discovered Unown ruins. It seems that Gallade is interested in some of what is inside. All this time I've been thinking about how to get in without being seen; formulating a plan - Blaziken said.

\- Gallade is inside? - Summer asked.

\- No. If he were here, there would be more guards.

\- I understand; I think I know how to enter. - Summer said.

\- Wait, what do you think you're doing? - Blaziken asked stopping her as she was going where everyone was.

\- Just wait for my signal.

Summer started walking where the guards were.

\- H-hi. - Summer said in a very shy voice.

\- Huh? Go away! This is not a recreation room! - said an Armaldo.

\- P-but I'm l-lost. - Summer said about to break into tears.

\- That's not our problem, you already listened to my partner, get lost! - yelled a Tyranitar.

\- Also, why a child wears a hood? - asked a Nidoking.

\- W-well, t-the hood is for ...

 *** Summer used Force Palm. It is super effective.**

 **\+ Tyranitar HP: 20/76.**

\- Well sir, you are very weak. - Summer said laughing in the face of all the guards.

\- Capture her! - shouted a Kabutops.

Several guards tried to catch Summer without any results. She dodged and hit more and more Pokémon. She was so noisy that even the Pokémon that were inside the ruins came out to see what was happening and by the time he had the attention of all the guards, she began to run away from the ruins attracting everyone leaving the ruins unprotected.

 _\- Blaziken ... I give you 5 minutes ... maximum 10._ \- Summer thought while running.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Summer and Blaziken had separated. Summer ran from her pursuers for a couple of hours until finally she had completely lost them, so when checking that no one was following her she decided to go to the base. Kecleon opened the door and closed it just as she passed.

\- Kecleon, has Miss Blaziken returned? - Summer asked.

\- It arrived a couple of hours ago.

\- Thank you. - Summer said putting her hand on the fingerprint detector.

When she entered she saw Sceptile and Blaziken at a table with several plans and photos on the table and on the nearest wall.

\- Are you sure? - Sceptile asked.

\- Not 100%, but I think I have an idea of what it says. - Blaziken said.

\- Summer, it's good that you arrived safely. - Sceptile said upon realizing the presence of Summer.

\- Girl, what you did there was very silly and dangerous ... and without your help I would not have gotten this information ... thanks. - Blaziken said.

\- What did you get?

\- They are pictures of the walls of the ruins. Blaziken has been trying to decipher what they say and until now she thinks she already has the meaning of the first line. - Sceptile said. Summer approached to see what was in the photos.

\- " Mew is constantly being reborn again and again"? - Summer read.

Blaziken and Sceptile were surprised to hear what Summer said.

\- H-how? It took me more than an hour to decipher that and you arrive and you read it as if nothing. - Blaziken said.

\- S- Summer ... Can you read what it says? - Sceptile asked.

\- I think. These scriptures are very similar to the writing that humans use. - Summer said.

\- Please, read the rest. - Sceptile pleaded.

\- Let's see ... "It is believed that the Pokémon singular Mew may have some idea of where Arceus is located and even where some of the Arceus relics are. It is said that the relic of the Birth is within Mew "... is the last thing that says ...

Sceptile and Blaziken were speechless.

\- It seems that the legend was real. This seems to be very old ... - Sceptile said.

\- Let's forget this ... - Blaziken said. - We have to focus. Finally, after so many years we have the advantage over Gallade.

\- And what good is this information? - Sceptile asked.

\- Sceptile, you must rest. Summer and I will unveil to be able to decipher the rest of the photos. - Blaziken said. - In return, we will sleep in the morning and you will work.

* * *

The first thing Blaze did when she woke up was to check if Summer was in the next bed, but there was no one, it seemed as if no one had slept their last night.

\- Good morning, Blaze. - Sceptile said.

\- Good Morning. - Blaze said after yawning.

\- If you look for Summer, she's out of the rooms with Blaziken. They stayed awake translating something. - Sceptile said. - Breakfast because they will rest meanwhile you and I will work.

When Blaze and Sceptile joined Blaziken and Summer, they explained what they discovered.

\- Do you mean that these runes are from different civilizations and were written in different centuries? - Blaze asked confused. - I am not an archaeologist, but I can deduce that this is very rare.

\- I thought we could get something, but it's like translating sheets of different books. I have not even found a connection. - Blaziken said. Blaze had noticed that Blaziken and Summer had dark circles.

\- I think Sceptile and I will continue from here. You must sleep. - Blaze said.

\- Well, I think I'd like a nap. I will left the notes of each writing on the table. - Blaziken said getting up from the chair she was sitting on.

\- Wait ... what does it say in that photo? - Sceptile asked.

\- That? That was the only thing that Summer could not translate. - Blaziken said.

\- I-I'm sorry, but I do not think there is any human writing of that kind. - Summer said. They looked like different scribbles scattered everywhere.

Sceptile and Blaze sat in the places of Blaziken and Summer. It took a couple of hours without something interesting happening. Blaze was beginning to feel tired.

\- Sceptile, why do we read the notes of Summer and Blaziken? If they did not find something, why do we? - Blaze asked leaving some notes on the table.

\- You look so much like me when I still practiced to be an explorer. So impatient and so young. - Sceptile said. - Listen, we're all special because nobody sees things the way you see them, so do not despair.

\- Please, this note does not even make sense! "His favorite flavor of food is whatever is sweet"? Seriously? And then we went to: " Victini is another singular Pokémon that is believed to have the relic of Virtue" Does it has a connection?

\- Wait! Repeat the last! - Sceptile said.

\- Ummm "Does it has a connection?"

\- Do not! Before that.

\- " Victini is another singular Pokémon that is believed to have the relic of Virtue" ... eh?

\- Wake up Blaziken and Summer quickly. There is no time to lose. - Sceptile said.

By the time the three arrived at Sceptile's, he was connecting a thread in some photos with others.

\- Did you find something? - Blaziken asked still sleepy.

\- At the moment we do not find a coherent relationship, but I think I know where we can start looking. - Sceptile said.

\- Does it have to do with the part of that Victini? - Blaze asked.

\- It is. Read this. - Sceptile said giving them a newspaper.

\- Is there going to be a Pokémon council meeting? - Summer asked.

\- Right. One of the members of the Council is a Victini. - Sceptile said.

\- And what is your plan? Going there to ask if he knows anything about a relic? - Blaziken asked after having read the notes that spoke about Victini.

\- Of course not. I think that for the moment we should watch over him. Sooner or later Gallade may know this information. - Sceptile said.

* * *

A lot of Pokémon were walking on the outskirts of another city. In the center of them were two Pokémon that stood out.

\- Mr. Victini, please ... slow down. - said an Accelgor.

\- Sorry Shade, it's just that I'm excited to go Gallade's Corp. It's the first time they've invited me to that place. - Victini said.

\- I understand your emotion sir, but do not you think it is wrong to leave your obligations to come to this place? - Shade asked. - Remember that the LXIV Council meeting will soon be held.

\- Please, we both know that all I have to do is sit down with several old people and say "yes" to everything they say, whether it seems right or not. - Victini said.

\- Sir ... do not see it that way. You are considered the youngest member that has ever existed and I will be proud of everything you do. - Shade said.

\- I know Shade ... You're the closest thing to a father to me. But those bag of bones do not want to listen to what I say, that I do not have enough experience to decide. So why did they name me a member?

\- Mr. Victini, you know that other members cannot decide the next members. It is the society that chooses them. Those elders are only jealous that you are so young and so important, you are and will continue to be an important member of the Council. - Shade said. - Well, let's do this quickly to get on time or I will receive a lecture instead of you.

When they arrived at Gallade's Corp. Pachirisu was at the door to receive them.

\- Hello. You must be Mr. Victini. It's a pleasure, I'm the vice president of this place. - Pachirisu said. - Mr. Gallade forgot a gift that he had prepared for you in the building so it does not take long.

\- Thank you! - Victini said happily received.

\- Sorry for the delays Mr. Victini. - Gallade said, leaving his building. - I'm glad to know that you accepted my invitation. But I suppose you're late for your event.

\- Please call me Victini and the one who is most worried about arriving on time is my counselor, father and friend Shade. - Victini said. - It's an honor to be in front of a genius Mr. Gallade.

\- Tell me only Gallade and the honor is mine. Mr. Shade, it's a pleasure to have you here. - Gallade said. - I'll tell you something, when I finish your event I'll show you the facilities. I want to accompany you to your destination, plus I will help you with extra protection by taking my safety.

\- It would be an honor young Gallade. I already worried that we did not arrive on time. Your help is appreciated. - Shade said.

\- Well, we're leaving? - Gallade asked.

\- Have a good travel. - Pachirisu said.

\- Is not Miss Pachirisu coming? - Victini asked.

\- The truth is that I'm too busy to go ... but maybe next time.

\- Pachirisu. - Gallade said.

\- Yes, Mr. Gallade? - Pachirisu said.

\- It seems that our guest wants you to go, so you better go in my place. I'll take care of the remaining earrings. - Gallade said.

\- Huh? I think you misunderstood it, Mr. Gallade. - Victini said still with respect. - I would feel like I rejected your invitation to join us.

\- Do not worry, neither I nor Gallade's Corp will go anywhere. Go with Pachirisu and on your return I will give you the tour. - Gallade said in a friendly way. - Sure, if Pachirisu wants.

\- I guess it would be good to go out and de-stress a bit. - Pachirisu said.

\- Go carefully. - Gallade said.

So, the three Pokémon left the city with more guards than when they arrived. It took a day and a half to get to Light City.

* * *

\- Sceptile, where are we? - Summer asked. She, Blaze and Sceptile were wearing hoods.

\- In Light City. The Council meeting will be held here this year. - Sceptile said.

\- And Blaziken? - Blaze asked.

\- I told you, she likes to work alone. We'll probably see her later. - Sceptile said.

\- And what is the plan? I do not think it's a good idea to present ourselves formally. - Summer said.

\- Of course not. Each member of the council has its own room in a designated hotel and for reasons of privacy the only security they have is outside their rooms. - Sceptile said.

\- It does not sound like good security. Anyone could enter or even hurt a member. - Blaze said.

\- It's because they use doubles, Dittos to be exact. The true members will be hidden in scattered places. - Sceptile said.

\- And how will we know where Victini is? - Summer asked.

\- Blaziken and I have our contacts. It seems that for them there is enough security with the doubles, since they do the same thing where they have them hidden. Security outside but not inside. The only problem is that Victini is the only member that comes with company. - Sceptile said.

\- Company? - Summer asked.

\- It seems to be his advisor and tutor. The plan is to silence (without harming) his counselor. - Sceptile said.

\- Good plan. Too bad it will fail. - Blaziken said appearing behind them.

\- I thought you were going to work your way. - Sceptile said.

\- I thought of your same plan, only that a small inconvenience appeared. - Sceptile said.

\- What's going on? - Blaze asked.

\- It seems that Victini was escorted by his own escort plus Gallade's personal escort. And not only that, the vice president of Gallade's Corp. came with them. It means that there is a chance that Gallade is here. - Blaziken said.

\- And it also means that he was able to decipher the runes in time. - Sceptile said.

\- So it is. That's why I came with you. I want you to help me get to Victini. - Blaziken said.

\- How can we help you? - Blaze asked.

\- ... We will not do it. - Sceptile said.

\- What?! Why not?! - Blaziken asked angrily.

\- Because you want to use us. You want us to show our faces in front of the guards so you can enter with Victini. - Sceptile said.

\- ... Damn, you would have accepted before. You did not care before! - Blaziken said.

\- That's right ... I still care it less. I accept, but do not involve them in this way. - Sceptile said.

\- Well ... I guess it's worth more a criminal with death penalty (if they catch him) than two lost children. - Blaziken said.

\- Today in the night we will execute the plan. - Sceptile said.

\- Miss Blaziken, can I speak with you? - Summer asked. - In private.

\- … I suppose. - Blaziken said distancing himself from Sceptile and Blaze enough.

\- I have a bad feeling about this plan. I think it's better that we separate our power ... I want to accompany Mr. Sceptile, but I know he will refuse so I want to accompany him secretly.

\- I do not care to. - Blaziken said.

\- I know ... but Blaze will not like this idea. Do you think it is a good idea to act a disease? - Summer asked.

\- I have an idea…

* * *

A few hours later, possibly in a 1-star hotel; the four were completing some adjustments to the plan.

\- And I think we're finished. - Sceptile said.

\- S-Sir Sceptile ... I think I cannot help today ... - Summer said with a sick face.

\- I do not see you well, how do you feel? Sceptile asked approaching her and touching her head. - Ah! You are boiling. It is better if you stay. No problem with that, right?

\- For me it's okay, she was not going to be a big help after all. - Blaziken said.

\- For me too. So I know she will not get hurt. - Blaze said.

Blaze helped wrap Summer in her bed and she fell asleep. And that's how Blaze and Blaziken went on one side and Sceptile on the other to start the plan that they had quickly decided.

When Summer checked that no one was left in the room, she went to where Sceptile was going. She knew little about Sceptile, but she knew that she must take her distance enough if she wanted him not to catch her. Sceptile arrived at an area that seemed very well sheltered and waited until it was 11:45 hrs. to start attacking all the guards that he managed to observe.

 *** Sceptile used Leaf Storm. Sceptile's Special Attack dropped a lot.**

Several Pokémon were defeated in a single attack, however, there were still many guards that seemed very powerful. Which began attacking Sceptile.

\- Who the fuck does you think you are to come and attack us ?! - said a Houndoom.

Sceptile was stopped, cornered by several guards.

\- I'm the criminal Sceptile! I'm looking for Victini's head! - Sceptile shouted throwing his hood away.

\- Interesting. It seems we can kill two birds with one stone. Not only will they give us a reward for saving Mr. Victini, we will also collect the reward for your head. - said a Rhyperior.

\- I think it's a good idea. - said a Hypno.

\- You seem very confident. Remember that they are not the only ones who want to collect the reward. - Sceptile said attracting the attention of the other guards.

\- No matter. We will distribute the reward equitably. Your head is worth enough to divide the booty among us all. - said the Houndoom.

\- Ha. Let's see what you are capable of. - said Sceptile putting himself in a battle pose.

Summer saw what was happening from far away, in fact, barely able to see what was happening. When he saw that Sceptile began to launch attacks left and right, she knew that it was Blaze and Blaziken's signal to enter and immobilize Pachirisu and Victini's counselor.

Sceptile took all the guards to the entrance of the city without losing sight of their pursuers. He wanted to be sure that all the guards were following him. Summer was behind all of them.

\- Blaze ... Blaziken ... Good luck. - Summer said running through the rooftops.

* * *

\- Wow, that was easy. - Blaze said, tying Shade.

\- Do not let your guard down. Gallade and Pachirisu can be here. - said Blaziken, who had already finished tying and gagging Victini. - What I can't understand is: Why does a Council member have a counselor? They would have chosen that Accelgor as a member.

Victini saw them with contempt.

\- Whatever. Let's continue with the plan. I'll take this Accelgor to the other room so you can interrogate him. - Blaze said.

Saying this Blaze took Shade dragging and closing the door of the room leaving alone Victini and Blaziken.

\- Quiet. We will not hurt you. - Blaziken said.

Victini still had his hostile look without being able to speak yet through the gag. Blaziken removed the gag a little.

\- Do you have fun attacking a council member? Take off that hood and show who you are. - Victini said.

\- Where is the Artifact of Virtue? - Blaziken asked.

\- What? - Victini asked confused.

\- The Arceus artifact. Where is? - Blaziken asked again.

\- Wait ... you mean you're doing this because you think I have one of the Arceus artifacts? … Do not make me laugh. I have seen many crazy people, but you are special. You broke the stupid record. - Victini said.

Blaziken showed him the picture of the runes where they talked about his species.

\- See this? It is one of the newly discovered ruins. Your name appears there and mentions that you have the Artifact of Virtue. - Blaziken said. Victini was slow to respond.

\- It is a legend. A fairytale. A story to put the children to bed. There is no such thing! - Victini said.

\- … Maybe you are telling the truth. Maybe you have no idea where it is. But I must warn you that it is better to stay away from Gallade and company. - Blaziken said seeing Victini's anger and sincerity in his face.

\- Sure, and I must believe the ones who tied me up. - Victini said.

\- Listen to me. Gallade is a Pokémon corrupted by greed. If something hinders him, he removes it from his path forever. It has so much power to disappear evidence against him and plant false evidence instead. But it is your choice if you believe me. - Blaziken said giving him a blow on Victini's neck causing him to faint.

When Blaziken left the room he could see that Shade was already awake.

\- Quiet. He's fine. - Blaziken said. - In a couple of hours his guards will come to untie them.

\- Young man ... I hope you tell the truth. - Shade said referring to Blaze.

Both left the place and went to their hotel.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city was Sceptile. He had just defeated all the guards. Not only did he use his strength as he took advantage of his surroundings to counter-attack.

\- I think it's time to go back. - Sceptile said.

 *** ? used Slash. A critical hit!**

Sceptile could feel a throbbing pain at the level of her lower back and drops of blood coming out of her mouth.

\- Good night my dear friend. - Gallade said. – Long time no see ... how much? 10 years?

\- T-twelve. - Sceptile said trying to show indifference.

\- I'm glad to see you again. What I cannot explain is how you could know about Victini at the same time that I did. I mean; I knew that you or one of your friends entered my ruins, but that you could decipher what is written in the runes in such a short time, that's incredible.

\- H-how do you feel ... k-knowing that for a moment ... t-things were not going as planned? - Sceptile said mockingly.

\- Very funny. I must admit that I felt frustrated for a moment. But I do not think it's a good idea that you laugh. - said Gallade approaching to Sceptile "ears". - Because-today-you-are-going to die.

 *** Summer used Force Palm. The movement has failed. / Gallade used Psycho- cut. It's super effective!**

 **\+ Summer HP: 02/68.**

\- Summer! - Sceptile shouted.

\- But it's the little Riolu you were looking after ... Too bad Sceptile. - Gallade said mockingly removing his hand from Sceptile's back. Sceptile fell to the ground.

\- S-STAY AWAY FROM HER! - Sceptile cried with force despite his condition.

Summer was kneeling without being able to move. He used his hands to keep kneeling.

\- Now kiddo, wait your turn. First I will kill Sceptile and then you will be next. - Gallade said turning back to Sceptile.

\- Finish with this ... - Sceptile said already without force.

\- As you like…

\- Wait! - Summer shouted.

\- Oh? I was about to kill him. I hope it is important. - Gallade said.

\- I-it was me. - Summer said.

\- Summer, stop! - Sceptile shouted meanwhile he was leaving a puddle of blood.

\- If you spare his life ... I'll go with you ... - Summer said.

\- Hahahahahaha. Girl, you do not interest me at all. If it's for your reward, I have enough money.

\- Shut up once and listen! - Summer yelled decisively. - I'm Summer. A human who came to this world ... I can read the Unown script easily!

Gallade was silent without making any gesture.

\- S- Summer ... no ... - Sceptile said.

\- It means that you are telling the truth. - Gallade said showing a laugh. - All right. I will forgive his life. I'll have another chance to kill him.

Gallade took Summer making her to faint. Sceptile lost consciousness almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning…

Sceptile was waking up feeling an intense pain. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in the hotel where they had made the plan for the previous night. He was bandaged and felt medicated.

\- Where is she?! - Blaze screamed when she saw that Sceptile woke up. - WHERE IS SUMMER?!

\- Calm down. He still has analgesics in his blood, it means, he is drugged. - Blaziken said.

\- All right. Then who am I going to retaliate with? With you?! - Blaze said.

\- Listen…

\- No! You listen! You let her go! You are also culprit! You do not know how much Summer trusted you! You betrayed her again!

Blaziken did not know what to say ... she felt that she was becoming the Sceptile she hated so much, and the worst thing was that Sceptile had warned her.

\- _Summer ... Please ... Survive._ \- Blaze thought.

* * *

Meanwhile on a hidden level of Gallade's Corp ...

Summer was waking up when she felt a terrible pain in her limbs. Her limbs ached as she was bound so hard that her arms were turning purple.

Because of the fear, Summer could not let out a shout, although she wanted to scream with all her strength.

\- Calm down. I will not kill you yet. I want to study a human transformed into a Pokémon, but I also want you to decipher everything you find in Unown script. Make yourself comfortable because the fun is about to begin. - Gallade said taking out instruments of torture and putting them on a table. - Let's see, what do you think if we start with everything you know about your friends? Location, names, whatever ...

 _ **To be continue…**_


End file.
